Descubriendo a Fate
by NewBlitz
Summary: "¡Fate estamos en un fic, hay que saludar!". "Hayate, cállate, les vas a espantar. Sólo es una historia sobre mí en diversas y locas situaciones."
1. Aquella chica

**No sé quiénes serán los dueños pero yo no, MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **"Aquella chica"**

Hay algo interesante en la forma en la que la gente nombra a una persona. Digo, es curioso como el nivel de intimidad entre dos o más sujetos se determina fácilmente por cómo llama a otros o por cómo le llaman a uno mismo. El respeto, la importancia que tiene esa persona en la vida de alguien, la categoría social, la jerarquía en el Instituto, en el hogar, en el trabajo... Restarle letras al nombre de acuerdo al avance e intimidad en la relación social era lo normal. Salvo para los extranjeros. Salvo para ella.

Fate Testarossa Harlown

Fate T. Harlown

Fate Testarossa

Fate-sama

Fate-san

Fate-chan

Podías llamarla de cualquier forma.

Ella te miraba, sonreía levemente, te devolvía el saludo amablemente para después seguir con lo suyo y a veces, sólo a veces, recordaba tu nombre y lo pronunciaba. Entero, sin honoríficos.

Porque así era ella.

Más de una vez le habían dicho que no podía actuar así, que era necesario ser respetuoso, que ya no era nueva en el Instituto y debía actuar de acuerdo a las normas. Los profesores intentaban hacerle entender que era de mala educación, que no estaba bien visto y podía incomodar a la gente, y cuando creían que habían convencido a la muchacha ella les miraba, sonreía amablemente mientras asentía con entendimiento y pronunciaba sus nombres. Sin honoríficos. Sin categorías. Como si no le importara.

Ellos suspiraban con cansancio, casi acostumbrados a su indiferencia. Aceptando con resignación que no cambiaría.

En algún momento se convirtió en algo natural para ellos. Ella llegaba al Instituto, se acercaba a su casillero y guardaba los zapatos, encontrándose en el mismo alguna que otra carta o detalle con su nombre. Con su categoría escrita. La pertenencia a un grupo social en el que ella no había decidido colarse.

 _"Fate-sama, eres magnífica, te admiro..."_

 _"Fate-san, quisiera hablar contigo..."_

 _"Testarossa-san, necesito un favor..."_

Lo mismo ocurría cuando la interceptaban en los pasillos. Cuando la saludaban desconocidos. Cuando le tocaba limpiar la pizarra y alguien se ofrecía en su lugar. Y de nuevo ella les miraba, les sonreía y les devolvía el saludo sin preocuparse en absoluto de saber quiénes eran o por qué la conocían.

Así pasaba el tiempo. El instituto dio paso al Bachiller y la historia se repetía.

Todo cambió un día, de repente alguien se sentó a comer a su lado sin decir nada. Solo se sentó con su sándwich y su zumo. Fate no sabía quién era y tampoco se molestó en saberlo, simplemente comía en silencio, como si estuviera sola, como siempre. Esto se repitió varios días, se sentaban y comían sin decir nada hasta que sonaba el timbre y volvían a sus respectivas clases.

Uno de esos días Fate miró a su silenciosa acompañante y le habló. Lo hizo como siempre, tranquila, amable e indiferente, aunque quizás, sólo quizás, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era. Le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo, si necesitaba ayuda. La muchacha siguió en silencio, masticando lentamente el bocadillo. Fate se había dado cuenta de que siempre comía lo mismo, lo único que variaba en la dieta de aquella desconocida era el zumo.

En algún momento la chica dejó de masticar y le devolvió la mirada. No, sin duda no sabía quién era. Para Fate era un rostro desconocido el que tenía en frente. Aquella chica seguía mirándola en silencio. Hasta que sonrió con alegría, se levantó y se fue sin contestarla. No volvieron a comer juntas en varios días. Por una vez Fate se sintió un poco sola. Por una vez hubiera deseado saber cómo se llamaba alguien.

Fate aun no era del todo consciente de su popularidad. El número de cartas en su taquilla había aumentado, las confesiones habían subido a cuatro por día y cada vez eran más las personas que la saludaban o que le pedían ayuda. Alguien, sin duda, había visto a Fate comer con aquella chica. Algunos rumores se extendieron y los cotilleos llenaban los rincones en su ausencia. Parecía relevante y de interés mundial el hecho de que la solitaria Fate Testarossa fuera vista voluntariamente con alguien a menos de 3 metros de distancia.

Cuando Fate creía que estaría sola de nuevo, aquella chica volvió a comer con ella. Llegó sin decir nada, como el primer día, y se sentó en el borde de la barandilla, como siempre. Secretamente se sintió feliz y aliviada, la rubia la miró en silencio intentando descubrir, por una vez, lo que rondaba en la cabeza de otra persona que no fuera ella misma.

Sorprendentemente la chica la miró y habló. "No necesito ayuda." Dijo. Fate no pestañeó siquiera, sólo asintió. No sabía de qué estaba hablando aquella muchacha, pero estaba bien que alguien no necesitara su ayuda, para variar. Aquella chica volvió a sonreír y al rato volvió a hablar. "Me llamo Hayate." Dijo. Fate no respondió, y cualquiera diría que la había ignorado mientras seguía comiendo con lentitud. La castaña volvió a sonreír sin darle importancia. "Es un placer hablar contigo, Fate".

Con sorpresa dejó de comer y miró a aquella chica de nuevo. ¿La había llamado? Se fijó en ella y por primera vez sintió que de verdad la veía, que veía a alguien real. Hasta ahora la gente de su alrededor no eran más importantes que el conductor del autobús o el panadero, eran presencias borrosas que se movían de un lado a otro y que pocas veces se volvían nítidas para ella. Y esta vez, aquella chica era totalmente nítida a sus ojos. Se detuvo a observarla con cuidado, como si de repente algo interesante hubiera captado su atención y temiera que con un suspiro desapareciera tan rápido como había aparecido. Era castaña, y tenía gomas rojas y amarillas en un mechón. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro y su sonrisa ocultaba cosas, misterios. Quizá sabía alguna historia, o cotilleo. Quizá había descubierto que había una parte del muro por el que te podías colar para entrar al recinto. A Fate le recordaba a un animal, aunque no sabía cual.

"Me he dado cuenta de algo, Fate". Aquella chica siguió hablando, y sonriendo misteriosamente, y pronunciando su nombre. Aunque no era del todo verdad. Aquella castaña se había dado cuenta de varias cosas, pero no se las diría:

Fate no tenía amigos y sacaba buenas notas.

Fate no hablaba mucho y era muy, pero que muy despistada.

Cuando Fate hablaba era muy sincera, brutalmente sincera. Fate no tenía filtro.

Fate comía sola en la azotea, o en un banco, o bajo algún árbol a la sombra.

Fate era amable y ayudaba a la gente que le preguntaba por algo.

A Fate se le confesaban mínimo dos veces al día. Siempre.

Fate seguía sin recordar la mayoría de los nombres que le decían y con suerte recordaba las caras de sus compañeros.

Fate era misteriosamente popular y todo el mundo hablaba de ella en algún momento.

Fate casi nunca pensaba lo que decía, ni decía lo que pensaba. Y Hayate se había fijado.

La rubia esperaba silenciosamente a que continuara. "Fate, ¿sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?". Volvió a pronunciar su nombre. Claro, nítido. Sin tartamudeos de por medio ni sonrojos extraños. ¿Como había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Hayami?

Negó con la cabeza, indicando que estaba escuchando y quería saber más, porque debía saber más. ¿De qué se habría dado cuenta esa chica? Tenía que ser algo grande e importante, una gran verdad. Tenía pinta de conocer muchos secretos. La muchacha castaña sonrió complacida. "Odias los honoríficos".

Fate inclinó levemente la cabeza ante la información, como no sabiendo qué hacer con ella. ¿Eso era todo? "No sólo eso. Nunca los usas, principalmente porque no recuerdas los nombres de las personas, pero aun si lo haces jamás los utilizas."

Esta vez frunció el ceño pensando lo que le decía y, mientras, se perdía en sus pensamientos. Quería un perro al que llamar Arf. "Fate". La llamó de nuevo, devolviéndola a la realidad. La volvió a mirar todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero era una mirada distante, pensativa, como si a pesar de todo aun no la viera de verdad. Hablando de animales, ¿a cuál se parecía?

Aquella chica estaba apunto de hablar cuando Fate la interrumpió con una expresión de total certeza y comprensión, como si hubiera tenido la mayor de las epifanías. "¡Eres como un mapache!". Hubo silencio. Aquella chica parecía sorprendida y Fate pensó que haría como todos cuando ella hablaba y se sonrojaría sin motivo. Sin embargo se rió. Alto y fuerte. Una carcajada salió de su garganta como un chorro de agua sale del grifo. Y Fate sonrió. Aquella chica era interesante.

"¿Cómo te llamas?". Preguntó cuando la castaña disminuyó la risa. Aquella chica la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como diciendo: Te dije que no recordabas los nombres. "Soy Hayate. Hayate Yagami". Amplió su sonrisa. Y el misterio que ocultaba se amplió con ella.

"Hayate Yagami... Lo recordaré." Sí, Fate lo haría. Porque desde ese día por primera vez sabía que no olvidaría el nombre de alguien. No olvidaría como se llamaba aquella chica que se parecía a un mapache, que la había llamado por su nombre y con la que, en silencio, había disfrutado de su comida. Porque, que baje Dios y lo vea, Fate consideraría aquella chica su mejor amiga por encima de cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **No sé qué es esto, la verdad. Pero bueno, bienvenido sea el que lo lea.**


	2. Atletismo

**MSLN no es mío.**

* * *

 **"Atletismo"**

No sabía que Hayate formaba parte del club de Atletismo. Se preguntaba qué hacía una chica como ella ahí. No encajaba. Fate sabía que era como meter a un lobo en un gallinero. Como meter a un zorro en una conejera. Como meter a un mapache en... ¿Qué comían los mapaches? No lo sabía. Se hizo una nota mental para buscarlo luego.

Como sea. No encajaba.

Pero sabía que Hayate era rara. Y que algo interesante habría en el club como para que la castaña fuera todos los días religiosamente después de clase. Así que fue con ella, porque si algo llamaba la atención de Hayate más de dos minutos, quizá, y sólo quizá, también podría interesarle a ella. Como era de esperar no conocía a nadie y los pocos que se presentaban y temblaban como hojas ante ella, habían quedado rápidamente en el olvido. ¿Dónde se había metido Hayate?

La buscó. Escaneó con la mirada la zona que tenía a la vista y no la encontró. ¿Los mapaches se hacen invisibles? Fate estaba a punto de iniciar un intrincado debate interior sobre las cualidades físicas de los mapaches y la probable evolución de los mismos a lo largo de los años para lograr una mayor capacidad adaptativa en ambientes como los colegios e institutos cuando escuchó unos gritos.

Quizá los mapaches dominen el mundo.

Vio como una pelirroja enana corría detrás de alguien -Hayate- gritando insultos como si la vida le fuera en ello. Vio como la misma pelirroja se tropezaba y se estampaba dolorosamente contra el suelo. Y vio cómo volvía a levantarse todavía más furiosa y reiniciaba la persecución. ¿Esto era un entrenamiento? ¿Hayate hacía eso? ¿Correr o morir? No lo sabía pero su amiga tenía problemas. Hasta ella se daba cuenta de que el cabreo de la enana pelirroja era desmedido y peligroso. No iba a intervenir, ni hablar. Pero el pánico se adueñó de ella cuando vio a Hayate ir en su dirección mientras gritaba su nombre con una enorme sonrisa, y con la enana asesina detrás. La escena parecía que se reproducía a cámara lenta y la voz de Hayate sonaba distorsionada, hasta que Fate empezó a correr y todo volvió a la velocidad normal.

Corrió rápido.

Más rápido.

Casi no se veía los pies de lo rápido que iba. Sólo escuchaba la risa desquiciada de Hayate y su respiración entrecortada.

Cuando se detuvieron ambas sudaban y respiraban aparatosamente, y una vez recuperadas lo suficiente intercambiaron miradas. "¿Qué has hecho?". Preguntó silenciosamente con la mirada sin ganas de gastar más saliva. Porque no lo dudó un segundo, claro, era evidente que la castaña había hecho algo. Desde que la había conocido siempre era así. Hayate, entendiendo lo que quería decir, sonrió con descaro y mostró su móvil acompañado de una pose más propia de un jugador de tenis que acaba ganando el set que de una chica sudada, roja y que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

Fate miró con desconfianza el aparato. Y miró con más desconfianza a Hayate. "No habrás hecho algo indecente con eso, ¿no?". Si tuviera que definir a su castaña amiga, loca y pervertida serían los adjetivos ganadores, pero demonios, aunque nunca lo admitiera en alto se lo pasaba bien con ella. La sonrisa de Hayate se amplió todavía más ante la pregunta. Oh Dios. Sí lo había hecho. Fate se cruzó de brazos con la típica pose indignada del que sabe lo que dice y no espera réplica alguna del idiota al que va a regañar. "Hayate, me veo en la obligación de decirte que no es sano ni remotamente normal usar un teléfono móvil como juguete sexual, por muchos tipos de vibración que tengan. Sabía que eras algo pervertida pero no que llegaras a tales extremos con tal de satisf...". Se detuvo.

Estaba esperando la carcajada de Hayate junto con una frase ingeniosa o como mínimo hiriente. En cambio no escuchó nada.

Silencio.

Fate miró a su amiga, que estaba pálida y aterrorizada, y su amiga miró detrás de Fate. La rubia se dio la vuelta poco a poco, sabiendo que, por la cara de horror que ponía Hayate, como mínimo podría encontrarse una horda de zombies o de fans. Lo que ocurriera antes. Pero no. Sólo era la pelirroja enana.

Oh...

DIOS DIOS DIOS. LA ENANA SALVAJE HABÍA VUELTO.

"¡HAYATE CORRE!".

"¿Hayate...?".

"...".

 _Hayate se fue. Te ha abandonado, Fate._

 _"Es un mapache que puede hacerse invisible"._

 _Sabes que no, siempre te digo que a su lado acabarás loca o muerta._

 _"No pensé que ocurriría tan pronto"._

 _Deberías haber hecho el testamento._

 _"Tienes razón, ¿y si rezo?"._

 _Ni lo intentes, a estas alturas Jesús sabe que no crees en él. Date la vuelta y enfrenta a la enana._

 _"...Ok"._

Y Fate se dio la vuelta. Despacio. Con cuidado. Sabía que con los animales salvajes los movimientos repentinos eran más peligrosos que útiles. Y cuando la tuvo enfrente y la miró, frunció el ceño. Aquella enana salvaje era canija y la postura de los brazos en jarra junto con la expresión seria no hacían más que reforzar la imagen de niña malcriada, seguro que era de primaria. No entendía por qué había huído de ella, porque era ella ¿no?, antes parecía más mayor y bruta, sin querer buscó por el pasillo a la otra persona. Fate maldijo su mala memoria y la volvió a mirar. "¿Seguro que deberías estar a tu edad en el Instituto?".

Y así es como Fate acabó en el club de Atletismo. La enana salvaje, según descubrió después, era la Capitana del club y se llamaba Vita, y después de perseguirla de nuevo, atacarla y maldecirla hasta el fin de los días, la había arrastrado como un saco de patatas hasta el club, donde se encontraba Hayate charlando animadamente con varias chicas como si no pasara nada. Fate participaría en el club como penitencia por decirle enana a Vita, y correría en eventos importantes.

Aparentemente Hayate le había dicho a la enana salvaje que Fate corría rápido, cosa que la rubia no sabía, y había decidido meterla en el club proclamándose su mánager en el proceso. Si no fuera por el descuido de Fate -más bien error mortal- de dudar de la edad de Vita, algo sobre lo que la pelirroja era muy irascible, Fate habría sabido que querían reclutarla desde antes, como si de un secta se tratase, por el hecho de que movía a las masas.

Como consecuencia de ello, y sobre todo por culpa de Hayate, su popularidad aumentó. La pelirroja enana la odió más por ello. Y su castaña amiga sólo podía sonreír complacida a pesar de ser igualmente maltratada por la canija con mala leche.

Aquel día Fate despertó su instinto asesino a la vez de despertaba nuevas pasiones por la clase de gimnasia, y se estableció un nuevo récord de sangrados nasales en la enfermería gracias a la contribución fotográfica de Hayate. ¿En qué momento había sacado esas fotos tan vergonzosas de ella?

Si había algo bueno en el hecho de ser amiga de Hayate Yagami aun no lo había descubierto, pero que comprara su perdón con las ganancias de las fotos era un buen comienzo.

* * *

 **:3**


	3. El guardaespaldas

**MSLN es de alguien que no soy yo.**

* * *

 **"El guardaespaldas"**

Por algún motivo Fate parecía otra persona cuando estaba en un parque, parecía inmensamente feliz y siempre que podía se sentaba en un columpio. Siempre. No estaba segura de por qué se sentía tan bien ahí subida, columpiándose y acercándose poco a poco al cielo, pero a ella le gustaba desde que tenía memoria -ayer-. Especialmente le gustaba este parque porque era grande y estaba repleto de columpios que sólo los niños podían disfrutar tranquilamente, y salvajemente, sin que les miraran como si estuvieran locos, aunque Fate sabía que algunos lo estaban.

Si a Fate la miraban raro por estar subida en uno y disfrutar como una niña, no lo sabía. Ni le importaba.

Había descubierto ese parque porque un gato la había guiado hasta allí. Ella sólo iba caminando por la calle, no recordaba hacia donde, cuando un gato callejero se paró delante de ella. Intentó esquivarlo, a la izquierda, a la derecha, por arriba, por otra calle, pero ese gato no la dejaba en paz. Fate llegó a pensar que podía ser uno de sus fans disfrazado. O Hayate disfrazada. O cualquier persona disfrazada, pero no un gato.

Fate lo miró en silencio, como siempre hacía, mientras pensaba en una solución. ¿Sería posible que ese gato perteneciera a una banda y que esa fuera su zona? ¿Debía pagar algún tipo de peaje? ¿La iba a atracar? ¿Era posible siquiera que un gato estuviera en un banda? No lo sabía, pero conocía a un mapache humano que se hacía invisible, así que todo podía ser.

Así que Fate se quedó allí, mirando al gato pero como si no lo viera. Hasta que tuvo una gran idea.

Fate se agachó poco a poco frente al animal, si algo sabía de los felinos era que... ¿odiaban el agua? ¡Sí! Buena idea Fate, eres un genio. Milagrosamente tenía una botella de agua en la mochila, no parecía suya. "No". Se dijo. Definitivamente no era suya. Tenía una carta pegada con su nombre y estaba llena de corazoncitos dibujados por todos lados. No, espera. Eran.. ¿nalgas? ¿Alguien había dibujado nalgas en un sobre con su nombre? Miró al gato, él no parecía el culpable, tenía cara de haber asesinado a decenas de ratoncitos y era probable que fuera a la cárcel gatuna día sí día también por robar pescado, pero no tenía pinta de haber dibujado nada en ninguna de sus siete vidas. Mucho menos nalgas.

Ignoró aquél "culioso" sobre, y cogió la botella. Miró al gato para ver si sabía de sus intenciones o no. Porque los gatos, como el resto de los animales, huelen el miedo, pero estaba segura de que este olía también la maldad. Viendo que el animal no reaccionaba de ninguna forma hizo su magistral movimiento. Si quería pasar por esa maldita calle ésta era su única opción. Pasar o morir.

Abrió la botella de agua y al grito de "¡Esto es Uminari!" la vació encima del animal esperando ver cómo éste corría aterrorizado por su poder. Una risa malvada salía de sus labios ante su logro. La gente que pasaba por allí evitaba a toda costa mirarla, o hablarla, o estar a su lado, e incluso evitaban respirar el mismo aire que ella por miedo de que una fuga de gas o de cualquier droga vaporosa la hubiera vuelto loca.

Dejó de reírse cuando se dio cuenta de que el gato seguía ahí sentado, de hecho parecía que le había sentado bien la repentina ducha porque se estaba lamiendo y limpiando. Fate se fijó en que el gato estaba muy sucio, y el agua negra que escurría del él era, según ella, una variante del petróleo o el alma del demonio que hubiera poseído al dichoso animal. Sintió lástima por él. Le parecía horrible no haber contemplado la opción de una posesión demoníaca, y ella sin pensarlo le había juzgado y tomado por un gato delincuente. Fate era mala.

Volvió a ponerse a su altura para secarle con un pañuelo. El gato pareció perdonarle la vida, aunque Fate no se salvó de un arañazo de advertencia. "No vuelvas a mojarme". O eso pareció entender ella, que asintió solemnemente al animal.

Fate iba a marcharse, sabedora de que el gato dejaría que pasara por su calle. Había desbloqueado un logro. Pero el mismo animal la siguió durante un par de manzanas hasta que Fate decidió que lo mejor era sentarse y hablar con él como si de un niño se tratara.

Ella comenzó su monólogo sobre lo inapropiado que es seguir a la gente y que cualquier tribunal gatuno le daría la razón por lo que le aconsejó fervientemente que la dejara en paz. Cuando finalizó la charla, complacida con el resultado -a sus ojos el gato tenía cara de haberlo entendido todo-, se giró para seguir de nuevo su camino.

Un maullido sonó tras ella. Aquel gato no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente, pero no se detuvo. Otro maullido volvió a llamarla y esta vez se paró, consciente de lo que había oído. Claramente ese gato la estaba llamando a ella, la gente no tenía por qué voltearse como si el animal hubiera dicho sus nombres, la única Fate en el mundo era ella y ese gato había dicho su nombre alto y claro. Se giró por fin y vio cómo el gato volvía a maullar para después atravesar la carretera y meterse en unos arbustos. Sentía algo de vergüenza, primero ese gato gritaba su nombre en medio de la calle y después decía que le siguiera como si fueran amigos o algo así.

Fate no se lo podía creer, no quería que la relacionaran con un gato demoníaco, aparentemente delincuente y que hacía la calle, pero muy a su pesar le siguió.

Y así es como Fate descubrió ese parque. Inmediatamente probó todos los columpios, se cayó varias veces del tobogán, estuvo a punto de dejarse los dientes en un caballito de esos que se balancean y finalmente se sentó a descansar ante la mirada de reproche del gato, que había seguido todos y cada uno de sus pasos como hace un padre con sus hijos.

Fate le acarició detrás de la oreja, ganándose un ronroneo en el proceso. Ese gato empezaba a caerle bien. "¿Cómo te llamas?". Le preguntó. El animal la miró en silencio, todavía con el eco del ronroneo en su pequeña garganta, se rozó contra su pierna y comenzó a andar.

Fate inclinó la cabeza sin entenderle. El gato se sentó, pareció suspirar de cansancio y maulló de nuevo para echar a andar otra vez. Fate se encogió de hombros y le siguió. Por algún motivo el gato estaba triste y no quiso discutir con él por no contestar, además, parecía que quería enseñarle algo.

El animal la llevó hasta unos densos arbustos por los que se metió y que estaban llenos de ramitas afiladas que arañaban la piel de Fate. Dentro de los arbustos encontró algo.

Aquel gato estaba sentado al lado de una caja de cartón que estaba rota y húmeda por las esquinas. A Fate se le partió el corazón. ¿Ese era su hogar? El gato volvió a maullar indicándole que se acercara y por fin vio lo que ocultaba. Gatitos pequeños y recién nacidos estaban allí dentro, arropados con un trozo de tela de a saber dónde. Fate miró al gato adulto, preguntándose por qué le enseñaba esto, por qué se arriesgaba a que descubrieran a las crías y les hicieran daño. Y el gato maulló leyéndole el pensamiento. "Tú puedes salvarles".

Fate miró a los gatitos, y después miró al gato adulto con renovado respeto por los felinos. Lo haría. Pero antes cogió al animal, lo miró a los ojos buscando algo, y cuando lo encontró, habló.

"Te llamaré Bardiche."

* * *

Desde que conocía a Fate, y eso era mucho antes de hablar con ella, se había hecho eco de algunos de sus extraños gustos y comportamientos. Por Dios, iban a la misma clase y la rubia aun no sabía quién era ella. Eso era sumamente raro, por lo que decidió ser la activa de la pareja y empezó a hablar con ella. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, la estuvo observando durante días sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, lo cual, descubrió más tarde, era increíblemente más sencillo que robar los exámenes y venderlos sin que la pillaran. Fate no parecía prestar atención a su entorno.

Algo en aquella rubia le llamaba poderosamente la atención. No es que se fijara en ella por ser guapa, estar como un queso y además ser famosa en el instituto. Bueno, sí, eran factores a tener en cuenta, pero lo que definitivamente había llamado la atención de Hayate eran las circunstancias en las que la rubia se veía envuelta sin enterarse absolutamente de nada. Era increíble cómo una persona podía verse metida en situaciones de los más bizarras y con potencial XXX sin que ella hiciera nada más que observar.

Hayate era experta en esas situaciones, no por nada las solía crear cuando estaba lo suficientemente aburrida, que era casi siempre. Con Fate había encontrado un filón, y Hayate lo iba a aprovechar.

Una vez, mientras estaba en periodo de observación, vio cómo Fate impedía sin proponérselo que una chica cayera por las escaleras y se rompiera literalmente la cara.

La cosa fue así según recordaba.

Fate estaba sentada en el rellano de las escaleras para no estorbar el paso de nadie, con su sandwichera a un lado y el zumo al otro. Hayate la observaba con prismáticos desde una posición estratégica, no es que la estuviera acosando ni que tuviera la intención de subastar el pedazo de suelo en el que estaba Fate sentada, no, sólo recogía información. Y porque estaba recogiendo información, vio -y grabó- cómo una chica tropezaba por las escaleras y rodaba en dirección a Fate, que estaba demasiado centrada en la lucha por abrir su zumo como para mirar y criticar la torpeza ajena.

La chica cayó aparatosamente encima de Fate, que no sabía qué pasaba, derramándole el zumo por el uniforme.

Hayate escupió una carcajada ante la visión que sus prismáticos le daban. Aquella chica había caído encima de Fate en una postura de lo más censurable, con uno de los brazos de la rubia rodeándola. La camisa de Fate estaba empapada así como la cara de la chica, que no sabía dónde meterse al descubrir sobre quién estaba.

Fate la miró callada, consciente por primera vez de que tenía alguien sobre ella desde a saber hacía cuánto tiempo. Ella sólo quería beber su zumo tranquilamente, no derramarlo ni ducharse. La chica se iba a separar corriendo e iba pronunciar miles de disculpas y agradecimientos, después de todo si Fate no la llega a agarrar hubiera seguido cayendo hasta comprobar la dureza y el sabor de la pared, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Fate se había empezado a quitar la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando boquiabierta y más que avergonzada a la chica.

Fate volvió a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cuanto tiempo se quedaría aquella desconocida sentada en su regazo. Estaba roja y boqueaba como un pez, se fijó. Quizá tenía fiebre. A lo mejor la estaba pidiendo ayuda para llevarla a la enfermería. Sí, se dijo. Seguro que era eso, la chica se había desmayado encima suya mientras pedía auxilio. Pobre. Pero tampoco hacía falta tirarle el zumo para que la llevara, con pedirlo por favor era suficiente. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Tenía sed.

Y así fue cómo la llevó a la enfermería y Hayate consiguió material pornográfico que editaría y vendería en el baño de los chicos por un módico y exorbitante precio. Esa fue una de las tantas situaciones malinterpretables en la vida de Fate, que impulsarían su decisión de ser amiga de la rubia.

Por eso, y porque había empezado a apreciar la absurda falta de atención de Fate sobre sí misma, es que no se negó cuando la rubia la llevó a un parque, la metió dentro de unos arbustos mientras eran seguidas por un gato cualquiera y le decía, con toda la seriedad característica de una situación de vida o muerte, que por favor le encontrara un hogar a unos gatitos abandonados.

Así que Hayate lo hizo. Encontró un hogar digno de esas pequeñas criaturas y de paso se enteró de la historia que Fate tenía con aquel gato guardaespaldas que seguía a la rubia a todas partes y que, increíblemente, velaba por su seguridad e impedía que la castaña obtuviera material de interés mundial sobre Fate.

Ese gato sabía lo que se hacía.

* * *

 **;)**


	4. La heroína

**Antes de nada gracias por los comentarios, los favs y los followers. Animan un montón :3**

 **Segundo, en principio la historia sólo trata de Fate y su entorno, esa era mi idea, pero no descarto el NanoFate, el HayaFate o el FateXeveryone. No offense.**

 **Si MSLN fuera mío... pero no lo es.**

* * *

 **"La heroína"**

No tenía por costumbre perder el tiempo pensando en complejas ideas ni en aquellas cosas que no podía controlar. Así que básicamente no pensaba. Era consciente de la existencia del libre albedrío y si algo tenía que ocurrir, ella bien sabía que ocurría tarde o temprano. Aunque cada vez estaba más convencida de que todo era culpa de Hayate.

Aquella mañana de Viernes todo había ido de perlas. El Sol salía por el Este... ¿el Este?, no no, era el Oeste. Seguro. Ay, por los oxidados clavos de Cristo, ¿por dónde salía el puñetero Sol? Da lo mismo. El Sol salió aquella mañana, los pájaros cantaban..., ella por una vez se levantaba a tiempo para no llegar tarde al instituto..., se había arreglado bien el uniforme..., podía desayunar cómodamente... y, por una vez, sintió que la vida le sonreía. Bardiche la acompañaba de camino a clase mientras charlaban sobre cómo el animal había salido de fiesta con sus compañeros de trabajo y habían acabado más perdidos por las calles que el billete de diez que te olvidas en los vaqueros. ¿Ser un delincuente era un trabajo? Quizás era un gángster y no lo sabía. Como fuera, era un duro golpe a la moral que un gato tuviera más vida social que ella, quizás tenía que conocer a más gente. Tomó nota mental.

No pudo seguir pensando demasiado sobre ello. Bardiche estaba bufando furioso, como si le hubieran robado la comida, y miraba fijamente hacia el otro lado de la calle. Fate lo miró sorprendida. Nunca había creído que Bardiche fuera miedoso, su pelo negro estaba totalmente erizado mientras abría la boca y enseñaba los colmillos. Fate miró hacia donde el gato gruñía desesperado, y vio a alguien de cabello cobrizo y totalmente desconocido corriendo hacia la carretera mientras perseguía a un pequeño animal. Tras aquella persona corría otra más mayor, un par de años más que ella, que gritaba cosas ininteligibles para la rubia. Y entonces se dio cuenta a lo que Bardiche reaccionaba.

Un coche se acercaba rápidamente y tanto el animal como aquella chica estaban ya en medio de la carretera, justo en la trayectoria del vehículo que parecía no aminorar. Un nuevo y agudo gruñido de Bardiche la puso en alerta y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba corriendo a la desesperada intentando apartar a aquella chica y al bicho al que perseguía del asfalto, mientras el coche empezaba a pitar desquiciadamente al ver que no podría frenar a tiempo. El desastre se cernía sobre ellos. Fate jamás había sido tan consciente de su pulso ni de la tensión en su cuerpo, tampoco se dio cuenta del grito ahogado que pujaba por salir del pecho y le constreñía los pulmones, y tampoco se dio cuenta de que abrazaba fuertemente a la muchacha y al animal, y rodaba un par de metros mientras se arañaba y golpeaba antes de detenerse en el suelo como una croqueta y ver, con absoluta sorpresa y terror, que tanto ella como la chica cobriza y el extraño y amarillo pseudoanimal seguían con vida.

Bardiche corrió hacia donde se encontraba, visiblemente preocupado por su rubia y humana amiga, y mientras, la persona mayor, universitaria tal vez, que gritaba desde la distancia se teletransportaba hasta donde estaban y, después de comprobar que la otra muchacha se encontraba bien, aunque asustada, abrazaba a Fate como una boa constrictor en acción con complejo de oso amoroso.

Después de que Fate llamara a la policía -mamá Lindy- y a la ambulancia -amigos de mamá Lindy-, el asunto acabo resolviéndose. El conductor del coche iba hablando por el móvil y evidentemente excedía la velocidad permitida en una vía pública y cercana a colegios, Lindy se encargó de apretarle las tuercas mientras, de nuevo, a Fate le rompían un par de costillas al abrazarla con alivio y preocupación mezcladas.

Una vez resuelta la situación, curadas sus heridas -un par de quemaduras y arañazos como regalo de su heroicidad-, ser de nuevo abrazada bestialmente por aquellas personas desconocidas que sin reparos la toquetearon por todos lados mientras le daban decenas de cupones de descuento, y ser debidamente agradecida con la debida reverencia por las mismas personas a las que la rubia no esperaba volver a ver, ni a salvar, Fate se dirigió a clase junto a Bardiche, que todavía tenía el lomo algo erizado y no se despegaba de su lado. Llegaba tarde.

Aquel bonito Viernes apestaba, y encima se le había antojado un pastel porque la chica aquella olía a glaseado.

Por si fuera poco, la castaña había encontrado divertido, o medianamente interesante, empapelar los pasillos con fotos tamaño póster de Fate en situaciones en las que la rubia no recordaba haber estado, ni para las que había posado. Es más, Fate sospechaba que esas fotos eran algo antiguas a su amistad con la castaña, amistad que se estaba replanteando y no por primera vez. Según el mapache en una conversación posterior, era un experimento social que podía proporcionarle las claves para ser dueña y señora del instituto, aunque Fate no sabía qué relación podría haber entre unas fotos gigantes de ella misma y el profundo sentimiento dictatorial, y probablemente pervertido, de Hayate.

Pero la castaña estaba de buen humor, y eso a Fate le gustaba aunque le trajera problemas. Además del regaño por llegar tarde, aparentemente ser casi atropellada no era una justificación de peso a no ser que te arrastraras hasta la dirección del Instituto y los mismos profesores vieran tu último suspiro, se pasó gran parte de la mañana castigada porque los profesores creyeron apropiado penalizar su conducta, cuando no había sido ella quien había pegado los pósters. "Sólo un idiota firmaría la escena del crimen con su propio nombre o imagen", les dijo. Pero no hubo forma de hacerles cambiar de opinión. Así que mientras Hayate pasaba tranquilamente las horas, libre de sospecha, ella ayudaba al resto de clubes con sus tareas.

Aparentemente era el mejor castigo posible para una persona como ella, dijeron. ¿Como ella en qué sentido? ¿Inocente? ¿Heroica?

Pero no había nada que hacer. Antes de que sonara el timbre de la última hora de clase, el profesor se preocupó de recordarle reiteradamente a Fate lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir su castigo. "Testarossa-san, ¿ha entendido cuáles son sus deberes asignados hasta que cumpla su castigo?". La rubia le miró, claro que lo había entendido, hasta donde sabía era capaz de entender y hablar fluidamente japonés así como italiano. Era cierto que algunas veces en clase de caligrafía no prestaba atención pero no era su culpa si su mente, repentinamente, aportaba una justificación contundente y decidía que jamás usaría un quinto de las palabras que allí la estaban enseñando. Total, no es como si Bardiche le fuera a preguntar el significado de tal o cual kanji, si estaba en hiragana o en katakana, o qué pasaba con determinada partícula si se quitaba de en medio para hacer espacio al texto. Porque claro, según Fate, los textos japoneses tenían la mala costumbre de extenderse hasta el infinito para decir que un árbol era un árbol, y luego se sacaban de la manga una palabra, sílaba, o dibujito abstracto que resumía todo lo que había leído.

"... Testarossa-san, ¿está escuchando?". La rubia asintió mirándole se soslayo. Esa pregunta era ofensiva, no es como si estuviera pensando en cualquier cosa de buenas a primeras. Ella se consideraba una persona responsable y educada. Su madre siempre le había dicho que escuchar a los mayores era algo muy importante en su sociedad y que el respeto era un derecho humano. "...Bien, bien. Me alegra que se ofrezca voluntaria para vigilar a la señorita Testarossa, no dude en contactar con los profesores de guardia si necesita algo. Las veo mañana." Mañana, sí. Eso si Hayate no hacía una de las suyas y la involucraba directamente en alguna de sus ridículas bromas que la hacían estar castigada de forma cruel e injusta. "Testarossa-san, es un placer, me llamo...". Sí, sí, encantada. Aunque, si era sincera, su mañana había empezado mal desde que había pisado la calle.

"... Testarossa-san, hay que ir al club de arco... ". Asintió. Claro, allí que iba, podría hacer diana con la cara de la castaña. Aun no entendía cómo Hayate tenía esas locas ideas, es más, no entendía cómo era posible que no la hubieran expulsado a estas alturas de la vida, ni cómo su historial, porque Fate aseguraba a ciencia cierta que tenía uno inmenso y con símbolos de radiación y Biohazard además de una ristra de ajos y una cruz de plata, no era considerado material peligroso digno de guardarse en el Área 51.

"... Ahora tenemos que ayudar al club de natación... ". Está bien, dijo, el agua es buena, incluso a Bardiche le gusta. De hecho estaba considerando seriamente crear una organización en contra de Hayate, algo así como una ONG que ayudara a las víctimas de sus idioteces y que denunciara los abusos a los que su castaña amiga somete a la gente -a ella, sobretodo- con tal de llevar a cabo sus fechorías. Aunque quizás era más fácil empezar poco a poco y crear un club o asociación a nivel estudiantil que apoyara la magnífica idea de atar a Hayate a un cohete espacial.

"... El club de música necesita ayuda con los instrumentos, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar este? Es pesado...". Nada de eso, ella podía llevarlo sola. ¡Ah claro! La música, que magnífica idea. Es probable que necesitara algún tipo de himno representativo de su causa que le ayudara a captar más adeptos y seguidores, al fin y al cabo la música era una estrategia básica del márketing. Una canción absurda y pegadiza es la que mejor se recuerda.

"... Fate-san hay que ir al club de arte y actuar como modelos..." ¿Arte? Claro, qué cabeza la suya. ¿Cómo no había pensado en un logo para su plan? ¡Era impensable! ¿Qué era mejor, una imagen clara de un mapache atado a una trampa? No, no, muy agresivo. ¿Un mapache con rayas de preso? No, tampoco. Las cebras podrían ofenderse. ¿Un antifaz con bigotes? ¡No! Por Dios, ella quería un logo no llamar a la versión andrajosa y barbuda de Batman. Quizá una imagen no era tan buena idea después de todo. A lo mejor una palabra o sigla.

"... Bien Fate-san, el club de atletismo es el último..." Ojalá la pelirroja enana no la vea, o finja no hacerlo. Deseaba tener a Bardiche a su lado, él sí sabría que era lo mejor para alcanzar a su objetivo y no ofender en el proceso al resto de inocentes animales, excepto a los delfines. No le gustaban. Que unos peces fueran tan listos daba miedo, mucho. Eran lo suficientemente listos como para dejar que les infravalorasen y les llamaran peces a pesar de ser mamíferos, y para colmo tenían la apariencia de un tiburón adicto a la marihuana. Siempre riendo de la nada, sin duda eran muy sospechosos. Hablando de peces, tenía hambre. ¿Qué hora era?

"... No sabía que este era tu club. Mejor, así ha sido más fácil ayudarles. Bueno Fate, ya hemos acabado." Fate pestañeó rápidamente, como si algo le hubiera entrado en el ojo. ¿Quién la llamaba? Miró alrededor, ¿qué hacía cerca de la pista de bateo? ¿Y Hayate? ¿Y Bardiche? En su afán por observar su entorno se dio de bruces con la mirada de otra persona. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí esa chica? ¿También se hacía invisible? Fate entrecerró los ojos, no, esta chica no parecía un mapache.

Confundida, Fate siguió mirando los alrededores. ¿A qué esperaba esa chica? La miró de nuevo. Tenía la mano extendida hacia ella. "... ha sido un placer." Fate no entendía nada. "¿Quién eres? ¿Un fan?" Le preguntó. Aquella chica abrió los ojos y contuvo el aire para después sonrojarse y temblar.

¿También tenía fiebre? ¿Hay algún tipo de epidemia que la persiga? Miau. Ah, hola Bardiche. Fate gesticuló un saludo con la cabeza hacia el animal y después frunció el ceño centrándose de nuevo en aquella persona, la chica estaba a punto de bajar con tristeza la mano cuando un grito repentino, junto con un maullido aterrorizado, hacia su dirección hicieron reaccionar a Fate. La rubia agarró la mano de aquella muchacha y sin pensarlo tiró hacia ella misma cayendo de espaldas, mientras protegía a la desconocida.

Una bola de béisbol atravesó la zona donde se encontraría su cabeza de no haber caído hacia atrás. ¿Acaso era el día de salvar a la gente? Deberían fijarse por dónde iban, ignorar el entorno era algo muy peligroso.

Bardiche maulló de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo. "¿Todo bien?" Preguntó. Sí bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar siendo aplastada por otra persona, gracias Bardiche por tu preocupación. Ambas se incorporaron y quedaron de rodillas, aquella desconocida no estaba segura de lo que había pasado hasta que uno de los chicos que entrenaban se acercó velozmente disculpándose con consternación por su mala puntería y error. Fate miró a Bardiche, estaba cansada. El gato le devolvió la mirada y maulló. "TSAB".

¿TSAB? Fate inclinó la cabeza con incomprensión, miró a aquella desconocida de nuevo y entonces comprendió lo que el gato quería decir. ¡TSAB! Fate sonrió ampliamente mientras le sostenía las manos a la desconocida y asentía varias veces dejando aun más descolocada a la muchacha. "Soy Fate Testarossa, ¿cómo te llamas?". Porque evidentemente Fate necesitaba saber el nombre de aquella persona, le había dado la clave, junto con Bardiche, de lo que pensaba anteriormente. ¿Acaso no buscaba unas siglas? Pues ya las tenía. T.S.A.B. Es decir: _Special Bureau Against Tanukis._

"Me llamo Carim, Carim Gracia. Gracias por salvarme, Fate". La rubia sonrió de nuevo, el día había mejorado.

Y así fue cómo Fate estableció una nueva meta en su vida. Crear una organización, ONG, o Legión animalesca o humana, con las siglas TSAB por bandera y teniendo como representante a aquella chica, Graciosa no-sé-qué, que había surgido de la nada como si fuera algún tipo de aparición religiosa. Una nueva alianza se forjó y un nuevo intento de Hayate por obtener imágenes de Fate -o del cuerpo de Fate- en situaciones vergonzosas fue frustrado por Bardiche, que destruyó la cámara con la que la castaña había hecho fotos sacadas de contexto de Fate salvando a aquella chica. ¿Pero cómo se enteraba de todo?

Más tarde, mientras las dos se dirigían a casa junto a Bardiche, que alejaba sutilmente a la rubia de su amiga de la otra humana llena de arañazos, Fate recordó algo.

"Oye Hayate, tengo hambre y tengo cupones de comida".

"¿Sí? ¿De dónde son?"

"Un sitio llamado Midoriya."

* * *

 **Tanuki= mapache.**

 **En otras palabras, TSAB: Departamento Especial Contra Mapaches.**


	5. El día de las tortas

**De nuevo, gracias por comentar. Sois unos soles :)))))**

 **MSLN es... No sé, algún día buscaré al propietario.**

* * *

 **"El día de las tortas"**

Al final no había podido comer nada. El primer día que fueron a Midoriya estaba tan lleno de gente que daba miedo entrar y, sinceramente, Fate no quería verse atrapada en una multitud después del largo día que había tenido, así que sintiéndolo mucho por su estómago se fueron de allí.

El segundo día que intentaron ir fue a petición de la propia Hayate, quien conocía a una chica que trabajaba allí y quería presentársela. Y, por segunda vez, Fate no pudo entrar en aquella tienda, esta vez tenía que ayudar a Lindy con unos recados y su madre había insistido y casi amenazado con que los llevara a cabo sin la más mínima distracción. Fate no sabía por qué la amenazaba, si ella era muy diligente a la hora de hacer recados. Su madre era muy exagerada a veces, quizás era porque casi la atropellan y estaba reaccionando sobreprotectoramente. Claro, sería eso. No es como si Fate se entretuviera con cosas de la calle o con gatos que la retaban o que pasara un largo tiempo jugando en el parque, no, ella se consideraba muy responsable.

Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer como para no hacer esos recados en un tiempo normal. ¿Cuánto se puede tardar en llegar al súper y comprar unas patatas? ¿5 horas?

La tercera vez que intentó entrar al Midoriya iba únicamente con Bardiche, y una mujer mayor de pelo cobrizo le dijo que no podía meter animales en la zona. Fate se ofendió profundamente, Bardiche no era un animal, era su compañero y hasta donde sabía pasaba más por humano que muchas otras personas -Hayate-. Y por tanto no entró, si su gato no lo hacía ella tampoco.

No sabía qué le veía la gente de especial a aquella pastelería si resultaba que no permitían entrar a sus amigos. Por Dios, si Hayate había sido capaz de entrar y evidentemente era un mapache. Estaba segura de que la enana pelirroja también había comprado algo allí, ¿qué pasa que permitían entrar a gente con la rabia pero no a Bardiche? ¡Si estaba limpio y sano! Ella misma se encargaba de lavarle con botellas de agua.

Curiosamente, en clase empezó a ver cómo algunas personas tenían bolsas de aquel lugar y comían tranquilamente los pastelillos. Fate se preguntaba si era una repentina moda o era que ella nunca se había fijado en la existencia de dichos alimentos. Lógicamente dio por sentado que era una moda de esas que aparecen repentinamente como los hongos y luego se acaban, aunque ciertamente era muy raro que casi toda la gente a la que miraba llevara algo del local. O los precios era sumamente maravillosos y baratos o había una oferta especial por la que la gente se volvía loca, es decir, no podía ser para nada saludable comer todos los días pasteles y bollos.

No fue hasta el cuarto intento, y por petición de Lindy, que consiguió entrar al lugar. Esta vez iba sola y su madre le había pedido unos pasteles para hacer sentir mejor a su hermano que estaba con fiebre en la cama. Pobre. O no. Su hermano era un idiota por haber ido a un viaje con compañeros y haberse tirado de cabeza y sin ropa en un río helado. Claro que eso Lindy no lo sabía, o ahora mismo estaría colgado boca abajo de la terraza mientras su madre se tomaba un té con leche y miraba al horizonte disfrutando del espectáculo.

Cuando entró en esta ocasión también le atendió aquella mujer cobriza, Fate todavía la recordaba porque había echado casi a patadas a Bardiche del local. La mujer atendió a la persona que Fate tenía delante y la despachó con profesionalidad. Cuando llegó su turno la señora la miró como preguntándose si conocía a Fate de algo pero no le hizo ninguna pregunta y la atendió amablemente. "Bienvenida a Midoriya, ¿qué desea?". Preguntó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa a la que Fate correspondió naturalmente por reflejo, maldición, pretendía odiarla un poquito más. Esa sonrisa era muy contagiosa, tanto como la enfermedad que asolaba el instituto y afectaba a las personas haciéndolas sonrojar y boquear como peces mientras temblaban. Fate miró las vitrinas y señaló un pastel cualquiera mientras pedía uno pequeño para sí misma, ya que estaba allí los probaría.

La selección de pasteles y bollitos era muy variada, ahora entendía por qué la gente no se cansaba de ir a a ese lugar, seguramente si pedías un pastel con forma de bonsai también lo tendrían, por eso quizá le había preguntado qué deseaba, parecía existir la posibilidad de que te cumplieran todos tus sueños con esa sencilla frase. Y los precios no estaban tan mal, aunque a ella eso le daba lo mismo porque tenía cupones que durarían más que el propio local, en serio, ¿quién sería la loca que le dio tantos tickets descuento? ¿Y dónde los tenía? ¿Acaso existían chequeros para esas ocasiones? ¿Por qué narices iba a necesitar una persona tanta cantidad de cupones? Dejó de pensar en eso, seguro que Hayate ya habría pensado en una manera de usar los cupones y sacar dinero a cambio. Era como una mafiosa a pequeña escala. A lo mejor sí que lo era y usaba el local para lavar dinero, quizás por eso conocía a una de las trabajadoras. Oh Dios, ¿entonces para qué quería presentársela? Ella no formaría parte de ningún crimen, salvo el de ocultar el cuerpo de Hayate, esa ilegalidad la tenía más que asumida.

"Aquí tiene su pedido." Gracias señora que nunca deja de sonreír. Fate pagó con los cupones, tenía tal cantidad que parecía que sacaba del bolsillo un fajo de billetes atados con una gomita elástica. La mujer ni siquiera cambió su amable gesto. Parecía que la sonrisa estaba allí grapada y, extrañamente, Fate tuvo la sensación de que aquella mujer era peligrosa. En su interior supo que esa mujer era el diablo personificado y que su sonrisa estando enfadada era aterradora. Hataye hacía negocios con gente terrible. Ella no quería verse envuelta en nada ni ser torturada por la pastelera sádica.

La miró dubitativamente. Fate disimula, por Dios. "Gra-Gracias." No Fate, diablos, así no estás disimulando, va a saber que has descubierto su tapadera y te va a usar como glaseado para el resto de la hornada. Quién te mandará ser tan suspicaz Fate, deberías fijarte menos en tu alrededor y ser más egoísta. La mujer amplió la sonrisa. Le pareció encantador el tartamudeo de aquella joven, probablemente sería una buena compañía para su hija, pensó.

Ay Jesús, ha sonreído más. Fate estás perdida, ya sabe lo que estás pensando y es probable que no te deje marchar. Quizás te diga que tiene una hija de tu misma edad y que a lo mejor sería genial que os conociérais y fuerais amigas con tal de mantenerte cerca de ella y asesinarte a la más mínima oportunidad. Por la corona de Cristo, Fate. Asiente con la cabeza y márchate de ahí. No, no ¡No! ¡Pero no te sonrojes mujer! Que así haces que te vea como una víctima deseable y débil, aprende de la enana pelirroja. ¡Ella nunca se sonroja y nadie se mete con ella a pesar de medir lo que un niño de preescolar antes de dar el estirón!

Aquella mujer inclinó la cabeza mientas sonreía abiertamente a Fate. Pero qué muchacha más encantadora, pensó. Si su familia viera a aquella joven querrían inmediatamente quedarse con ella. La timidez de aquella chica, junto con su sonrojo y el tartamudeo propio de la adolescencia la enternecieron. ¿Tenía familia? ¿Y si la adoptaba ella? ¿Pasaba algo por retenerla y hablar más con ella?

La mujer sonrió ampliamente ante sus propios pensamientos haciendo que Fate abriera con sorpresa los ojos y temblara levemente mientras el sonrojo aumentaba. Awwwwww. Era adorable.

Fate sabía lo que la mujer pensaba, lo notaba por cómo la miraba. Se sentía como un corderillo ante un depredador. Quería secuestrarla, seguro. La sonrisa de aquella mujer se había ampliado y Fate sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello. Interiormente agradecía que Bardiche no tuviera permitido entrar al local porque definitivamente ambos acabarían adornando las vitrinas en forma de croasant. La rubia empezó a sudar y a temblar levemente cuando vio que la mujer iba a decir algo más. No, no, no. Tiempo detente. Alguien, algún fan, Hayate, ¡Quién sea! ¡Haced algo! Afixiaos, tropezad, caeros, morid pero interrumpir de alguna forma esa mujer de apariencia amable y cándida que estaba apunto de conjurar alguna maldición contra ella.

"¿Fate?". ¡Sí! ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Sí! Así se llamaba ella. Alguien había oído sus plegarias y había impedido una catástrofe de proporciones abismales. Vio cómo la mujer sonreía menos y cerraba de nuevo los labios al haberse visto interrumpida por su salvador espontáneo. Fate le lanzó una sonrisa altiva que esperaba que dijera "¡Já! ¡Nunca me pillarás!". La mujer la miró y volvió a sonreír cálidamente. Esta niña es un encanto y su sonrisa es preciosa, pensó. Esperaba volver a verla.

Fate se giró para encontrarse con su salvador porque prácticamente le debía la vida. "Fate-san, ¿estás bien?". Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estar bien? ¡Si casi me secuestran! "¿Carim?". Fate pestañeó y miró a la rubia que tenía delante, no estaba vestida con el uniforme y llevaba el pelo recogido. Casualidades de la vida, ahora era Carim quien la ayudaba a ella, si es que era buena samaritana la muchacha. Cuando la conoció vio en ella el aura de una santa, no por nada decidió que sería la representante de la TSAB, aunque tendría que tenerla vigilada porque la chica seguía con esa extraña enfermedad que la hacía sonrojarse de la nada. ¿Se transmitía por el aire o por contacto? Le preguntaría a Bardiche o a Hayate.

Ambas salieron con sus respectivas compras, Carim quería seguir hablando con la rubia allí dentro pero Fate no estaba dispuesta a jugar con su suerte estando aquella mujer atendiendo. Así que salieron a pasear hacia algún sitio nada concreto. Sentía que se le olvidaba algo cuando salió de la tienda junto a la ojiazul, ¿para qué había entrado a un sitio tan peligroso en primer lugar? Apreciaba su vida y rezaba por no tener que volver a ir a ese sitio. No. Desde luego prefería prestarse a ser el centro de las bromas de Hayate que volver sola allí.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora Fate-san?". Se lo pensó, de verdad que sí. Juraba que tenía algo que hacer pero no lo recordaba, después del miedo que había pasado antes como para recordar algo, bastante que seguía respirando. "Estoy libre."

Carim la llevó por las calles hasta llegar a una zona algo antigua. Se plantó delante de un edificio grande y alargado de unos tres pisos, parecía una de esas mansiones hispanas de la época de las plantaciones de tabaco y algodón. "¿Qué sitio es este?". Preguntó.

Carim la miró sonriente y abrió los brazos como si fuera una especie de mesías recitando una majestuosa oración. "Es un orfanato". Si la información le tomó por sorpresa a Fate -que no fue así- no lo dejó entrever. Simplemente asintió como si le hubieran dicho que la cosa de ahí del suelo era un pedrusco cualquiera. Entraron al recinto y por un momento Fate sintió que le era familiar, pero también sintió que le picaba un pie y no pasaba nada.

Lo que no esperaba es que una horda de niños se abalanzaran sobre ellas al grito de "¡One-chan!" como si lo fueran de verdad o como si regalaran helados, y de nuevo Fate temió por su vida, aquellos niños tenían una mirada ansiosa. Carim les tranquilizó y los llevó dentro del lugar. Fate se quedó ligeramente retrasada, aquel sitio no le gustaba demasiado y tampoco es que pintara mucho yendo allí con ellos. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando una niña rubia de ojos bicolor la agarró de la manga y la detuvo. "¿Tú también vienes a celebrar el cumpleaños de Vivio?"

Fate miró a la niña con curiosidad. Aquella chica tenía los ojos de distinto color, uno rojo y uno verde, lo cual era una combinación rara y maravillosamente bonita. Fate se agachó a la altura de la niña y la miró directamente. "Yo no estoy invitada a ningún cumpleaños, ni conozco a Vivio". Habló Fate dulcemente. "No pasa nada, Vivio te invita...". Dijo la niña mientras cogía su mano y la llevaba dentro. "...y de paso te conviertes en su mamá." Sonrió con descaro agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Fate.

¿Que qué?

Fate fue retenida contra su voluntad e invitada a un cumpleaños al que no quería quedarse porque allí lo único que había eran monjas de pelo blanco y mirada severa, que querían que adoptara a un par de niños y les diera la vida que se merecían y además les donara una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que no tenía, y niños salvajes e inmunes a esas mismas miradas que se agarraban a sus piernas como poseídos. Al final jugó con los críos, celebró el cumpleaños de la tal Vivio, que no era otra que la niña bicolor que se proclamó su hija con la excusa de tener un ojo rojo, comieron los pasteles que no recordaba que llevaba, prometió que los visitaría y descubrió que Bardiche vivía allí y se llamaba Alexander III de los Nogales.

Bardiche le gustaba más.

Cuando Fate se fue de allí y de casualidad miró la hora en el móvil, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Lindy y 29 mensajes maldiciendo su tardanza con los pasteles. Pasteles que les había regalado a los niños del orfanato al darse cuenta de que podría morir a sus manos si no lo hacía. Tenía que comprarlos, otra vez.

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo. En Midoriya. A punto de morir.

A través de la ventana veía que apenas había gente y que la mujer de antes no estaba -menos mal-, en su lugar había una chica castaña. Se sintió levemente aliviada y entró. El ruido de la campanita en la puerta alertó a la dependienta de la entrada de un nuevo cliente y enseguida sonrió en su dirección mientras saludaba.

Fate no sabía quién era, y tampoco le importaba siempre y cuando fuera menos aterradora que la mujer de antes y le vendiera los dichosos pasteles. Pero aquella chica sí la reconoció y no sólo eso, si no que despachó a los clientes, cerró la tienda y gritó como loca desquiciada mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Fate, que por un momento sintió que en vez de comprar pasteles le iban a vender drogas. "¡Mamá, Papá, Kyoya!"

Tres personas salieron de entre las sombras -porque para Fate ya no había luz en aquél lugar- y se la quedaron mirando mientras era abrazada por la dependienta. Parecía no importarle a nadie que su alma fuera visible y le saliera por la boca. "¡Esta es la chica que salvó a Nanoha de ser atropellada!".

Fate, que estaba punto de perder la consciencia, volvió a su ser ante la mención del atropello. ¿Había salvado a la hija de un Cártel de drogas? Aquellas personas se la quedaron mirando y posteriormente saltaron hacia ella abrazándola y agradeciéndola por existir y haber arriesgado la vida por su hija. Debería haber hecho el testamento hace mucho.

Una cuarta persona entró y observó la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Padre, madre y hermanos estaban apretados como una piñata contra una persona a la que apenas se le veían los ojos. "¡Nanoha!". Gritaron.

La familia se despegó de la pobre Fate y la chica la miró. Fate también la observó. Era cobriza de más o menos de su estatura, tenía unos ojos azules que oscilaban entre el violeta y el azul marino y manchas de harina en la cara. Fate no la reconocía en absoluto, aunque era evidente el parecido con su madre, la pastelera psicópata. Fate sentía que hasta el día de hoy nunca la había visto.

Aquella chica se acercó a Fate y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella, la miró a los ojos con determinación, un sonrojo leve apareció y se lanzó a su cuello en un abrazo menos invasivo que el de sus familiares. "Gracias, Fate-chan. Gracias, gracias,...". La chica cerró todavía más el abrazo mientras susurraba y pegaba la cara en el cuello de Fate. ¿Acaso nos conocemos de algo como para que me abraces tan íntimamente? Pensó la rubia. Cualquiera dice algo mínimamente ofensivo delante de semejante familia.

Fate se quedó parada en el sitio intentando no tambalearse ante la fuerza de los abrazos, pero aun así correspondió al agarre con un ligero "U-Uh" escapándose de su boca. En serio, ¿estaba jugando a rugby y la estaban placando? Miró a aquellas personas mientras la chica seguía enganchada como un koala. Los más jóvenes, al parecer hermanos, se abrazaban sonrientes mirando la escena, el padre le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto de aprobación mientras le decía que no se preocupara por nada, que ya era parte de la familia y la madre juntaba las manos encantada con lo que sus ojos veían, dándole la razón al hombre. Al final aquella encantadora rubia a la que le vendió los pasteles formaría parte de su familia, pensó divertida mientras cruzaba miradas con Fate.

No por Dios no, la rubia captó en seguida la línea de pensamiento de la mujer adulta y se sintió desfallecer. ¿Qué significaba ese gesto de aprobación? ¿Que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y debía aprovecharlo? ¿Que tratarían con respeto su cadáver? ¿Y qué era eso de ser parte de su familia? ¿Así, de la nada? ¿Sin comprobar antecedentes? Se notaba que eran un Cártel, ni de la seguridad se preocupaban. La secuestrarían, pedirían un rescate falso, se quedarían con el dinero y venderían su cuerpo en trocitos como una nueva receta.

Finalmente la liberaron y la invitaron -a empujones- a pasar a su casa donde la interrogaron y cuestionaron sobre el día del casi atropello, aunque Fate no recordaba con excesivo detalle lo que pasó teniendo en cuenta que era por la mañana. Quizá se lo pregunte a Bardiche. También curiosearon sobre su vida, aficiones, intereses, parejas, familia y aspiraciones de futuro hasta que la familiar velada de acoso fue interrumpida por la violenta entrada de Lindy al hogar en busca de su lenta hija. ¿De dónde había salido y cómo sabía dónde estaba Fate? Lindy la miró enfadada. "Sólo te pedí unos pasteles para tu moribundo hermano y tú vas y desapareces durante todo el día sin dar señales de vida, ¿sabes lo que siento acaso?"

Sí, Fate estaba segura de que se hacía una idea de lo que sentía si prestaba atención a cómo los ojos de su querida madre pretendían hundirla bajo tierra sin ataúd, ni flores, ni epitafio. Enfadada era poco. Lindy repentinamente recobró la compostura y se disculpó con la familia por entrar tan intempestivamente, así como por cualquier comportamiento de Fate que hubiera podido causarles algún tipo de ofensa o incomodidad. Poco después se marcharon.

La familia del Cártel se despidió educadamente con promesas de compensaciones en forma de pastel por haber raptado a Fate, mientras veían sin reparos y con total naturalidad cómo Lindy arrastraba a Fate hacia el coche y la hundía en el asiento.

.-.-.-.

 _En otro lugar del mundo. Arabia. 17.48 pm._

Hayate llegó a un lugar desolado con el rastreador en la mano, la mochila llena de cámaras, agua y comida y un turbante en la cabeza. Encontró una foto de Bardiche en la localización que su aparato mostraba enseñando una pose burlesca y desvergonzada.

"Maldito gato tramposo, ¡aquí no está Fate desnuda!"

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado :333**

 **DATO: Estoy de exámenes y trabajos, así que no sé cuando actualizaré el siguiente :'(**

 **PD: Estoy subiendo y editando los caps sobre la marcha, por lo que si veis algún error (que los hay en cantidad por lo que he visto... T-T) decirlo sin miedo.**


	6. Lunes maldito

**¡SORPRESA SORPRESA! Dije que desaparecería pero... no he podido contenerme :33. Es un cap largo comparado con los demás para compensar mi ausencia. ^^**

 **Vuestros reviews son geniales, de verdad lo digo ;D aunque empiezo a pensar que leéis el Fic por Bardiche xD**

 **¿Tengo que seguir poniendo "MSLN no es..."? Porque creo que queda claro en los cinco caps anteriores...**

* * *

 **"Lunes maldito"**

Fate había dormido fatal, decir que había tenido pesadillas por culpa de los eventos de estos días pasados era poco. A su parecer era demasiado joven para sufrir semejantes sustos, es decir, desde que había conocido a Hayate, y para su desgracia le había dirigido la palabra aquel fatídico día en la azotea, toda su vida estaba patas arriba. Si echaba la mirada hacia atrás descubría para su sorpresa que había sido el objeto de: 1. La ira de la enana pelirroja, 2. El acoso inicial y chantaje emocional de Bardiche respecto a los gatitos, 3. Un pseudoatropello, 4. Maltrato y rapto en un orfanato, 5. Intento de secuestro por parte de un Cártel, 6. Obligada a ser madre soltera.

Cada día le ocurría algo, con lo feliz y tranquila que era antes su vida. Y por encima de todo era Lunes. Fate no era creyente, pero desde luego cada vez rezaba más a menudo para sobrevivir otro día.

Como siempre hacía desde que tenía memoria -diez minutos antes- Fate apagó la alarma en cuanto sonó y se volvió a dormir. La siguiente alarma volvió a sonar y Fate, acostumbrada como lo estaba a tener que lidiar con semejantes máquinas devoradoras de sueño, la lanzó contra la pared y la apagó. La tercera alarma era más complicada de apagar porque era un complejo mecanismo de poleas, tijeras, cuestas, giros y dominós al que debía adelantarse o haría sonar una escandalosa bocina que despertaría antes a los vecinos que a ella, pero aun así apagarla no fue ningún reto para ella y sus ganas de dormir.

Ya estaba cogiendo el sueño de nuevo cuando la cuarta alarma sonó, esta vez sí que no podía hacer nada por detenerla, pero aun así se sorprendió cuando la voz de su madre retumbó en sus oídos como el cañonazo que indica el inicio de una guerra. Fate brincó de la cama como una gacela siendo perseguida por un leopardo y, ante la mirada satisfecha y divertida de su madre, entró al baño a cambiarse. ¿Por qué no podía levantarse como una persona normal? Ella era buena persona, buena hija, buena amiga... ¿Cuánto más sufriría? Para su desgracia, de la ducha salía agua fría y al intentar escapar de aquel chorro helado y salir se enredó con la cortina, que repentinamente cobró vida y furiosamente intentó ahogarla como si llevara años planeando la venganza.

Cuando pudo librarse de aquel abrazo mortal y temblando se vistió, lo hizo mal por las prisas y los espasmos. Los calcetines no entraban. La corbata no se anudaba y su pelo era una maraña. Su madre volvió a gritarle que dejara de intentar dormirse en el baño, y si Fate hubiera estado de buen humor lo habría intentado, pero no. Era Lunes.

Fate desayunó rápidamente para evitar que cualquier otro aparato casero intentara matarla y apunto estuvo de atragantarse con los cereales. La leche ni se la bebió por temor a que estuviera agria y le diera una indigestión y salió de casa despidiéndose de su familia amorosamente en caso de caerse por una alcantarilla y ser devorada por los cocodrilos.

Milagrosamente llegó sin que ningún otro percance ocurriera.

Como siempre hacía cuando Fate llegaba al instituto, se quitaba los zapatos, sacaba una bolsa de la mochila, la colocaba en el suelo y abría la taquilla dejando que las cartas y regalos llenaran la bolsa sin apenas inmutarse, porque extrañamente el número de confesiones y de cartas había aumentado desde hacía un par de semanas, mientras el resto de personas miraban en su dirección. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que hacer lo mismo para que la gente se acostumbrara a ver que su taquilla estaba llena de todo tipo de cosas menos de las suyas? Aunque claro, Fate llevaba soportando esa situación desde el colegio por lo que se había habituado y había desarrollado una amplia tolerancia a todo aquello que significara ser expresivo o que mínimamente estuviera relacionado con el amor. Para ella no era tan raro recibir confesiones, ni regalos, ni cartas de amor, ni sobres malditos, ni chocolates de todo tipo de sabor y forma... Espera, ¿qué?

Pero aquel era un mal día, y todo podía pasar.

Entre toda aquella explosión de rosa, rojo y sus variantes más desconocidas, en forma de sobre o paquetes envueltos, resaltaba un sobre negro con su nombre escrito en letras blancas. Fate no era ciega y esa cosa oscura era tremendamente visible entre aquel mundo pasteloso que habitaba en su bolsa. Fate juraba que en aquél plástico desechable con asas existía un universo viviente de criaturas felices que vomitaban arcoiris, comían algodón de azúcar, daban saltitos de un lado a otro y dormían en nubes mulliditas y suaves.

Cualquiera que viera ese contraste y elección de colores sospecharía, pero la mente de Fate pasó totalmente por alto lo que ponía en aquella carta oscura porque no tenía idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo y llegó a la conclusión de que aquél oscuro sobre era una broma pesada, o que tenía algún tipo de error tipográfico o que era el inicio de un poema escrito por un admirador que realmente sabía cuál era su color favorito: el negro. Y, por tanto, no le dio más vueltas al tema. De hecho se olvidó tan rápido de él que cuando se encontró casualmente con Vivio -que curiosamente parecía estar esperándola a saber por qué- le entregó la bolsa con amor empapelado y chocolates, a lo que la niña reaccionó gritando "¡Fate-mamá gracias por los regalos!" mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas casi haciéndola caer, y la rubia se fue de allí metida en sus pensamientos como siempre.

Fate llegó tranquilamente a su clase y se sentó en su mesa, la que estaba atrás del todo y cerca de la ventana. Según ella, así pasaba más desapercibida entre las cabezas de los compañeros si tomabas como punto de referencia la pizarra, o eso pensaba, porque realmente la gente se rompía el cuello con tal de mirarla cuando el profesor la hacía levantarse y leer en voz alta, o cuando tenía que responder a alguna pregunta, o cuando se aburría y el profesor la regañaba y ella asentía comprensiva pero volvía a distraerse y a ganarse una reprimenda... Porque Fate creía fervientemente que los profesores la tomaban con ella a posta para desquitarse de algún tipo de trauma infantil o por culpa de Hayate, pero aunque así fuera aun no la habían castigado severamente o expulsado.

Según una de las muchas teorías de Hayate, que curiosamente tenían parte de verdad, a Fate no la expulsarían por temor a que el resto de alumnos repentinamente dejara de venir a clase durante el periodo que ella no estuviera.

Debido a esto, Fate sospechaba que Hayate usaba la precaria situación del instituto a nivel motivacional para aprovecharse y cargarle las culpas de sus idioteces y locuras.

"... y así es como las matrices hacen...". Claro que tampoco era culpa suya que el instituto no supiera atraer a los estudiantes y que el nivel de enseñanza fuera tan dispar entre algunos grados, aunque desde la entrada de la nueva rectora todo iba mejorando y parecía que aquel lugar se mantendría unos años más. "... y si usamos la derivada de...". No es que fuera malo, claro que no, de hecho en teoría era de los mejores, pero la gente por algún motivo que desconocía se distraía fácilmente -por mirar a Fate- o eran muy reactivos a determinadas situaciones -Fate en clase de gimnasia-, era como si hubiera un común denominador entre todos ellos -Fate- que les impedía desarrollarse como personas y aprovechar las enseñanzas.

Fate tampoco entendía cómo la gente podía ser tan irresponsable con sus estudios, vale que ella no sacaba las mejores notas de su clase -porque sólo se leía las cosas un par de veces- pero por lo menos prestaba la suficiente atención y sólo era regañada porque alguien -Hayate- hacía que el resto de personas, incluidas los profesores, la mirasen y descubrieran que había estado dormitando plácidamente. ¡Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera escuchando! Bien sabía que podía hacer dos cosas a la vez. Como ahora que estaba jugando al parchís en su mesa y de paso respiraba. "...Takamachi-san, ¿podría resolver este problema?". El ruido de una silla arrastrándose hacia atrás rápidamente fue como un rugido en medio del silencio. Fate se giró para buscar de dónde venía ese odioso ruido que la había hecho dar un salto en su asiento. Al parecer la chica de al lado había creído conveniente montar semejante circo para responder a una pregunta idiota. Un momento.

¿Desde cuándo había una mesa a su lado? ¿Desde cuándo esa mesa estaba ocupada por alguien? ¿Desde cuando Fate se daba cuenta de algo? Fate miró a la chica, el uniforme estaba perfectamente colocado, el peinado estaba impoluto y aunque un leve colorete se adueñaba de su cara, probablemente por la vergüenza de haber hecho semejante chirrido, Fate daba por hecho que respondería perfectamente a la pregunta. Las chicas como aquella nunca hacían nada mal y aunque la forma de levantarse hubiera sido desafortunada, al final respondió claramente y con acierto, ganándose la aprobación del profesor. Fate dejó de mirarla, desinteresada, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que la observaban con molestia. Como si hubiera hecho algo indebido cuando evidentemente no era así, bastante mal había empezado su día como para que le pasara algo más.

Eso fue durante la primera hora.

Durante la segunda hora de clase Fate se dedicó a hacer castillos con una baraja de cartas, y de nuevo aquella mirada molesta volvió a atravesarla de lado a lado. Fate se giró con cuidado de no tirar su palacio y buscó a aquella persona, por un segundo temió que fuera el profesor pero descubrió alegremente que éste estaba escribiendo en la pizarra y que tardaría en acabar. Con sospecha miró a Hayate pero su amiga estaba dormida en su escritorio mientras ocultaba un manga en el libro de Lengua. No parecía que nadie la estuviera mirando realmente.

Llegó la tercera hora y Fate había tenido la ingeniosa idea de entretenerse jugando con un pequeño circuito de un mini coche teledirigido. Otra vez aquella mirada intensa volvió a desconcentrarla de sus quehaceres. ¿Podría esa persona por favor dejar de molestarla? Estaba en mitad de una carrera importantísima y no quedaba mucho para llegar a la meta y ganar el campeonato. El profesor dijo su nombre, asustándola y haciéndola perder el control del coche que se estrelló contra el suelo, y la llamó a la pizarra para hacer un ejercicio práctico, Fate escuchó una pequeña risa al haber sido interrumpida para ir al frente y rápidamente se giró para descubrir al malvado que se atrevía a disfrutar de su desgracia, acababa de tener un accidente grave y su piloto estaba herido, por favor, un poco de consideración. Fate gruñó disconforme por no saber quién era esa persona y casi con violencia resolvió el ejercicio ante la mirada sorprendida del profesor que aseguraba que la chica estaba distraída y no sabría que hacer. Fate le devolvió la tiza al profesor con molestia, había sido interrumpida por una idiotez de ejercicio, quien no supiera cuál era la fórmula química del ADN merecía la ira de la enana pelirroja y las bromas de Hayate. Era evidente que era H2O.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo en su mesa había una nota doblada. No era por nada, pero viendo que su día estaba siendo de los peores en cuanto a objetos cotidianos que cobran vida y la atacaban, cogió el papel extraño y lo lanzó por la ventana sin consideración. Se sintió satisfecha y sonrió complacida, parecía que había evitado algo malo. No llevaba ni cinco minutos quieta cuando decidió iniciar otro juego, lamentablemente no había podido salvar al piloto y la carrera se había suspendido debido al desgraciado accidente. Esta vez amontonó los bolígrafos para formar una pila sobre la que equilibraría cosas.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando un papel voló hacia ella y destruyó la pila de bolis haciéndolos caer y llamando la atención de la gente. Alguien se rió levemente, testigo del estropicio y Fate como pudo colocó el libro sobre aquel desastre y puso un gesto de lo más serio teniendo en cuenta la situación. Esa persona no paraba de molestarla. Aun así fue el foco de atención de la clase. Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol e ingenio hizo lo más lógico en ese tipo de situaciones, culpar a Hayate y desviar la atención de sí misma.

La castaña estaba dormida y como es natural fue regañada por actuar irresponsablemente e interrumpir la clase. Podría decirse que Fate sintió algo de remordimientos, luego recordó que se trataba de Hayate y se sintió bien de nuevo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad levantó el libro y buscó aquel papel, era otra nota doblada. Fate frunció el ceño con desconfianza, ¿no lo había tirado por la ventana? ¿La iba a atacar también? ¿Era algún tipo de complot entre objetos inanimados?

Sintiendo que no tenía otra opción y lamentándolo por los árboles que habían sufrido tal ultraje, volvió a lanzar el papel por la ventana, esta vez con más fuerza. Miraba cómo la nota volaba y caía contra el suelo cuando escuchó un bufido y aquella irritante mirada apareció otra vez. No pudo voltearse para averiguar quien era porque el timbre de almuerzo sonó y la sensación desapareció. Fate se olvidó y se dirigió como siempre hacía la azotea para comer. Allí arriba estaba sola y se sentó en la barandilla.

Escuchó un maullido a su espalda y vio a Bardiche acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Fate le miró por un segundo de más, obviando el hecho de cómo había llegado allí el animal si era evidente que la puerta sólo podía ser abierta por personas, y el gato enseguida le preguntó qué ocurría. Fate negó con la cabeza, por un momento pensó que Bardiche era parte del complot y que la iba a atacar, habiendo descubierto que su verdadero nombre era Alexander III de los Nogales y que vivía en un orfanato no era descabellado pensar que fuera una especie de espía a las órdenes de aquellas monjas interesadas, y más si consideraba que quizá aquél gato hacía escalada. Pero no podía ser porque él era parte de la TSAB y los gatos no eran traicioneros como los mapaches. Fate confiaba en él. "Te seguiré llamando Bardiche." Dijo. El gato se frotó el morro con una pata con gesto avergonzado por no haberle dicho su verdadero nombre, pero inmediatamente maulló y ronroneó conforme. Bardiche sonaba bien.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y tanto Fate como el gato se giraron para mirar al intruso. Una chica estaba parada dudando si acercarse o no, finalmente tomó la decisión y se acercó a Fate. Se sentó al lado contrario que el gato, quedando Fate en medio de ambos. Por un momento el silencio se propagó mientras masticaban sus almuerzos y Bardiche bostezaba.

Fate estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se le acercara a pedir algo, parecía no importarles nada de ella salvo compartir brevemente su compañía e intercambiar algunas palabras o conseguir su atención para beneficio propio. Así que Fate no hablaba voluntariamente con nadie. No es que fuera desagradable con las personas, es sólo que no estaba interesada en formar parte de un grupo que sólo la buscaba por interés, además, según le habían notificado anteriormente, tenía la costumbre de hablar con absoluta sinceridad y sin capacidad para controlar lo que decía. Su madre decía que era demasiado honesta, Hayate decía que era demasiado honesta y los profesores decían que era demasiado honesta y, además, desconsiderada, cuando en realidad ella sólo decía la verdad.

No sabía cuándo dejó de interesarse en los demás pero desde entonces ignoraba su entorno, ayudaba cuando se lo pedían porque era buena persona pero le daba absolutamente igual todo aquello que no le afectara, y anteriormente pocas cosas le afectaban. Hasta que llegó Hayate y no le pidió nada, sólo se sentó, compartió el silencio y la llamó por su nombre para decirle lo que pensaba. Nada más.

Y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en aquella azotea, en una situación similar, con alguien que no era Hayate. Fate suspiró. No pudo evitar comparar situaciones y de repente se vio pensando en lo que tendría en la cabeza aquella muchacha. Estaba cansada. Aquella chica, sin decir una palabra, cogió un paquete y lo desenvolvió poniéndolo entre ambas. Fate miró de reojo lo que era por si de nuevo iba a ser atacada y necesitaba huir. En cambio sólo era un trozo de pastel. "Es para ti, Fate-chan."

Pocas veces le decían que algo era única y exclusivamente para ella, le ofrecían cosas claro, pero ninguna era de forma altruista. Siempre esperaban que ella les devolviera algo a cambio. Por lo que frunció el ceño.

Fate miró fijamente el pastel, ponderando si sería venenoso o no, y después se centró en la muchacha. Su expresión no demostraba nada ante los ojos de Fate, bien podría ser una delincuente fugitiva o una asesina en serie que ella ni se daría cuenta. Un maullido rompió el silencio y Bardiche se acercó al pastel. Fate se preguntaba si se arriesgaría a probarlo para ver si era peligroso o no, pero el animal sólo lo olió y volvió a maullar. "Está limpio. Puedes comer." Informó. Fate agradeció con un gesto y cogiendo los cubiertos que le ofrecían y probó un cacho. No pudo contener un suspiro de placer mientras lo saboreaba y cerraba los ojos. Estaba delicioso.

Aquella chica sonrió ampliamente y acarició al gato que ronroneó cómodamente. Terminaron de comer justo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y se marcharon a clases. Las tres horas siguientes pasaron sin ningún incidente, Hayate seguía durmiendo y Fate únicamente dibujaba en el cuaderno, pero algo no dejaba de vibrar en su mente. Notaba que se le escapaba algo y que estaba punto de comprenderlo. Finalmente el timbre del fin de clase sonó y recogieron.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando una niña llegó agitada y gritaba llamando a alguien. "¡Fate-mamá!". La gente se quedó parada, sorprendidos por el grito, y Fate sintió como la sangre fluía fuera de su cuerpo, ¿por qué seguía llamándola así? La niña cambió la expresión a una de mala leche cuando vio como algunos se quedaban a cotillear y rápidamente les echó de allí.

Vivio observó a los presentes y entonces se fijó en algo en lo que sólo un niño podría fijarse y sobre lo que desgraciadamente hablaría sin contención. "Fate-mamá, ¿es ella tu novia? ¿Va a ser mi otra mamá?". Las miradas se centraron ahora en la chica a la que se refería Vivio, y Hayate, porque evidentemente no se iba a perder aquello que estuviera a punto de ocurrir y que involucraba a Fate, escupió una carcajada al reconocer a la chica y de paso sacaba el equipo de grabación y los focos. Fate por su parte frunció el ceño confundida y miró a la nombrada como miraría a un nuevo tipo de escarabajo pelotero. Era la del pastel.

La susodicha se sonrojó tanto por la pregunta de la niña como por el repentino escrutinio y miró a Fate de reojo intentando descifrar su expresión. Fate suspiró. "No es mi novia y nadie de las presentes es tu madre. No estarías en un orfanato de ser así." La declaración cayó pesadamente y cuando Vivio registró las palabras comenzó a llorar. La chica del pastel se lanzó hacia ella inmediatamente, con el objetivo de abrazarla y consolarla a la par que gritaba un recriminatorio "¡Fate-chan, ¿cómo puedes ser tan fría?!" ¿Fría? Ella no estaba siendo fría, era la verdad. Le estaba haciendo un favor a la niña, últimamente Fate se relacionaba sin querer con gente peligrosa.

Y mientras la rubia pensaba y la niña lloraba, Hayate lo grababa todo con profesionalidad. En cambio, mientras Vivio era abrazada por la chica sonrió viendo su oportunidad. "¿Entonces me adoptáis cuando os caséis?". La chica sonrió y volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez miró de lleno a Fate con curiosidad por la respuesta.

La rubia tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa ante el descaro de aquella criatura, pero pronto la cerró al darse cuenta de algo aterrador. Aquella chica del pastel no era otra que la hija menor de la pastelera psicópata. Aquella que Fate juraba sólo era una impostora con el pelo teñido y lentillas contratada por la mujer del Midoriya que fingía ser su hija con tal de acercarse a ella y descubrir sus puntos débiles. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar a la mujer adulta. Pero aunque Fate pensara que aquella chica era una especie de actriz, tenía que reconocer que había un parecido entre ambas. Aquella sonrisa amable y a la vez aterradora no podía fingirse y Fate aun no entendía cómo podía haber ignorado tal amenaza.

Fate estaba apunto de negar rotundamente que fuera a adoptarla, después de lo que acababa de descubrir era imperativo alejar a la niña impertinente de aquella chica y de su peligrosa familia, al fin y al cabo no quería ser responsable de la muerte o desaparición de un infante, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. "¿Cómo sabías que esta era mi clase?". Vivio se soltó del abrazo de la chica y se acercó adoptando una postura confidencial. "Alexander III me lo dijo. También sé lo de tu organización secreta en contra de los mapaches." El corazón de Fate se aceleró ante la información. Su organización había sido descubierta y estaba en peligro cualquier tipo de plan que tuviera planeado y que le hubiera a dicho a Bardiche, después de todo había resultado ser un chivato.

Vivio pareció notar la preocupación de Fate porque le tiró de la manga con el objetivo de que la volviera a escuchar y susurró. "No te preocupes Fate-mamá, Bardiche me lo ha dicho porque sabe que voy a unirme a tu causa, no te ha traicionado. No sé qué tipo de problema tienes con los mapaches pero eres mi mamá y te ayudaré a acabar con la amenaza."

Fate miró a la niña evaluándola, aunque Bardiche confiara en ella lo suficiente como para haberle dicho sobre la TSAB eso no significaba que ella también la aceptaba, desde luego para Fate aquella niña no tenía ningún tipo de valor, al fin y al cabo no era como Carim que tenía pinta de ser una especie de paladín con poderes divinos. Vivio se alejó y recobró su gesto infantil e inocente. "¿Entonces para cuando la boda?".

Hayate no cabía en sí de gozo, no sabía de qué se conocían esas dos pero desde luego esta grabación iba a valer oro. Esa niña tenía talento para avergonzar a los demás.

Fate volvió a la Tierra para mirar a la niña con el ceño fruncido. Pequeño diablo deja de querer relacionarme con la pastelera psicópata o te envío a ellos como soborno para que dejen de mandarle pasteles a mi madre. "¿Vivio-chan?". Preguntó la chica pastelera interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y atrayendo la atención de todos. "Fate-chan y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación y por tanto no te podemos adoptar, pero podemos ser amigas ¿vale?". A Fate se le cayó la mandíbula. ¿Pero de qué narices habla? ¡Fate no la conocía! ¡No tenían relación! ¡Estaba loca! ¡Por Dios, que ella no tenía relación con un Cártel ni quería tenerla! Miró a Hayate en busca de ayuda pero la castaña estaba aguantando la risa a duras penas. Maldito mapache.

Nadie vio cómo Vivio sonreía maliciosamente.

Un momento.

Hayate dijo algo de conocer a una trabajadora de la pastelería. No parecía que se refiriera a la castaña universitaria o a la sádica madre. Debía ser aquella chica. Cuando Fate enlazó ideas quiso matar a la castaña, ¿por qué, de entre todas las personas del mundo, Hayate quería presentarle a la heredera de un imperio de droga y pasteles? ¿No sabía que su madre era policía? Esto había que cortarlo por lo sano. Cogió aire.

"Enana bicolor." Dijo con seriedad. Las presentes la observaron atentas y Fate continuó con calma, debía terminar con esta tontería. "No conozco a esta chica..." Dijo señalando a la Heredera. "... así que deja de decir que nos vamos a casar porque no es así. No tenemos ninguna relación." Muy bien Fate, eres un genio.

El silencio llenó la clase como una densa niebla y Fate vio cómo las distintas emociones chocaron entre sí haciendo más incómodo el momento. Vivio agachó la mirada con tristeza. Hayate casi tenía convulsiones de la risa -agradecía a Alá el estar ahí presente, le había conocido en Arabia y se llevaban bien- y aquella chica ocultó la mirada entre su flequillo.

La rubia tembló y sintió que un aura negra aparecía en la espalda de la chica. "...¿que no me conoces?". Habló, y el resto de las personas dieron un paso atrás, esa voz de ultratumba daba miedo. Hasta Hayate apagó los focos por temor a ver una procesión de espíritus. "...¿que no tenemos ninguna relación?". Fate tragó seco, estaba más asustada que cuando Lindy la vio dar un sorbo de su cerveza, y eso fue aterrador. Aquella chica levantó la mirada y en sus ojos se reflejaba el profundo cabreo que sentía, y se acercó a ella. De hecho si la ira tuviera un color Fate diría que sería el de aquella mirada. Jesús, ¿por qué siempre me olvido de hacer el testamento?

"¡Vamos a las mismas clases. Me siento a tu lado desde que empezó el curso. Te paras siempre en Midoriya a mirar por la ventana los pasteles mientras babeas. He almorzado hoy contigo. A veces te pido prestado un libro o un bolígrafo. Me has estado distrayendo con tus estúpidos juegos y te he lanzado notas para que parases. Me salvaste de ser atropellada! ¡POR DIOS PERO SI CONOZCO A TU HERMANO Y A TU MADRE!".

En este punto Fate se encontraba contra un escritorio, imposibilitada y atrapada mientras aquella chica le gritaba cosas que no entendía porque estaba demasiado aterrada para prestar atención a nada más salvo a esos ojos incandescentes, aunque pequeños recuerdos de lo que oía venían mágicamente a su mente. Vivio y Hayate se abrazaban como si fueran testigos del mayor crimen a punto de ser cometido. Como si Satán se hubiera presentado allí con su séquito de pecadores y demonios. Como si Lindy y la pastelera psicópata estuvieran enfadadas al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO ME CONOCES?! ¡¿ACASO NO SABES CÓMO ME LLAMO?!". La chica dejó de gritar a un par de centímetros de Fate, que temblaba como una hoja y pestañeaba velozmente incapaz de articular palabra. De verdad que no sabia quién era, Fate sólo la reconocía de la pastelería cuando casi la secuestra aquella mujer. No sabía su nombre.

De nuevo hubo silencio y aquella chica la miró intensamente. Sus ojos habían alcanzado un nuevo tono de ira y su expresión era la del peor de los demonios enfadado. Claramente esperaba una respuesta. Cuando pasaron los segundos y no escuchó nada, la chica volvió a agachar la mirada mientras apretaba los puños. Y Fate se dio cuenta, con horror, de que la muchacha había llegado a la certera conclusión de que de verdad no sabía cómo se llamaba. Voy a morir.

En cambio, para sorpresa de todos, aflojó los puños y habló bajo. "... Fate-chan, eres idiota."

Fate, a pesar de la sensación de una muerte inminente, se dio cuenta de que la chica hablaba con la voz rota. A cámara lenta vio cómo se giraba y se alejaba a toda prisa de allí. De repente la imagen de aquella chica perfecta que se sentaba a su lado y con la que había comido pastel hacía unas horas apareció en su cabeza. Pero ya no era perfecta. Estaba llorando.

"Mierda." Pensó.

* * *

 **¡Se acabó! Lamento las faltas, lo he corregido por encima porque quería daros una sorpresilla actualizando xD**

 **No me odiéis mucho por dejarlo en esta parte tan triste, no todo puede ser fiesta en el fic digo yo.**

 **Y ya sí que sí, no actualizaré hasta la próxima semana probablemente, aunque intentaré avanzar el siguiente para no tardar mucho en subirlo cuando acabe los exámenes.**

 **Kisses.**


	7. Cuando alguien como Fate

**Hello sweeties!**

 **Gracias por los ánimos y gracias por leer y comentar. Creo que os he respondido a todos, y si no, lo siento de verdad, se me fue la olla. "Guest" gracias a vosotros también por comentar desde las sombras que produce el anonimato, sólo por eso me siento a tope de power.**

 **Este cap no me parece que esté muy allá... diría que es de transición, pero bueno. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **"Cuando alguien como Fate pide perdón"**

Aquél Lunes negro había acabado de la peor forma posible, claro que siempre pueden ocurrir cosas terribles y más impactantes que el hecho de hacer llorar alguien sin querer, pero ningún desastre natural azotó la ciudad de Uminari ese día y por tanto, el hecho de hacer llorar a alguien así como así, después de lo malo que había empezado de por sí el día, era algo terrible.

 _"¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO ME CONOCES?!"_

Oír a aquella chica había sido algo demoledor, hablaba con tanto dolor y tristeza que aunque Fate no escuchara lo que decía porque la impresión y el miedo habían paralizado cualquier función salvo la de respirar y latir, podía sentir el dolor, la ira y la profunda decepción de la muchacha. No es como si nunca la hubieran gritado, Lindy lo hacía y Chrono también, hasta ella se gritaba y regañaba así misma pero no así. No de esta manera.

 _"¡¿ACASO NO SABES CÓMO ME LLAMO?!"_

De hecho, un insulto dicho en voz baja jamás le había dolido tanto como ese, y Fate no sabía si era porque apenas la insultaban y cuando lo hacían su cerebro quedaba impactado, o era por cómo lo había hecho, con la voz desgarrada y resignada.

 _" ...Fate-chan, eres idiota."_

Una y otra vez reproducía mentalmente los sucesos de ese Lunes desde que se había levantado por la mañana, a cámara lenta, a cámara rápida, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Intentando guardar en la memoria las pocas veces que había mirado a aquella chica siendo consciente de ella, pero no había manera, siempre se quedaba parada en la misma escena; la de la chica cabizbaja que aguantaba las lágrimas con los puños aflojados mientras ella la veía silenciosa, como lo haría una espectadora y no la protagonista.

Fate aun no olvidaba cómo aquella chica se marchaba llorando, y desde entonces Fate se había sentido tremendamente mal. Horriblemente mal. Patéticamente idiota. Se sentía como si le hubiera pisado el rabo a un cachorro, como si se hubiera escaqueado de ayudar a una abuelita con la compra, como si hubiera ignorado a un invidente que necesitaba ayuda, como si hubiera asustado hasta el llanto a un bebé o como si... como si hubiera hecho llorar a alguien que no lo merecía.

Una y otra vez recordaba lo mismo. Aquella chica llorando y huyendo de ella, dejándola atrás con cara de susto y con el corazón acongojado. Aunque debería dejar de referirse a ella como «esa chica» o «la heredera» o cualquier otro apodo que le hubiera puesto a la cobriza, porque ahora sabía cómo se llamaba. Nanoha Takamachi. Había rogado a Hayate que le dijera quién era y qué hacía, desde cuándo supuestamente se conocían y por qué no le había dicho nada sobre ella. Fate estaba aprovechando cada gota de conocimiento que la castaña pudiera tener sobre esa chica, Nanoha, que la pudiera ayudar a comprender por qué la había hecho llorar y por qué se sentía tan triste si su cabeza le decía que no era para tanto, que sólo era una chica sensible que no esperaba oír la verdad de esa manera. Pero Fate no quería hacerle caso a su mente, no cuando su pecho se sentía tan pesado y en su estómago se había mudado algún tipo de insecto que le hacía tener constante malestar e incomodidad.

Y la castaña estaba agobiada. Fate quería de repente saber demasiado sobre alguien y Hayate estaba abrumada ante tantas preguntas. No tenía por qué saber cuál era el día de la semana favorito de Nanoha, o qué color prefería para la ropa interior o si le gustaban los gatos callejeros que tenían un nombre falso y aparentemente podían escalar edificios y abrir puertas. En serio. Ni ella preguntaba esas cosas.

Pero veía la urgencia en el rostro de su amiga, y por algún motivo que Hayate aun no descubría, y no era por falta de motivación, Fate se preocupaba por alguien más que por sí misma. Por un lado era algo digno de ver y de grabar -aunque le ofendiera un poquito que la rubia no tuviera tanta consideración con ella- pero por otro era casi alarmante. Fate llevaba días comportándose más raro de lo normal.

La rubia le había preguntado a cuanta persona supiera quién era Nanoha, por la cobriza. Pocos se habían salvado del interrogatorio al que les sometía la rubia y del que obtenía respuestas nada satisfactorias, vamos hombre, no podía ser tan difícil saber cuál era la canción que Nanoha cantaba mientras se duchaba. Hasta Vivio había sido puesta contra las cuerdas con las preguntas de Fate, que en su ataque de locura y preocupación, había llegado a pensar que si la enana bicolor quería que Nanoha fuera su otra madre adoptiva era porque debía apreciarla y conocer su forma de ser de alguna forma, desde la manera de cocinar hasta la postura más cómoda en la que solía dormir la cobriza. Preguntas que Vivio había acabado respondiendo con imaginación porque era imposible que supiera tanto de Nanoha y porque estaba harta de que su Fate-mamá la acosara de esa forma, aunque si Fate había acudido a ella podría considerarse como una buena señal en su recién estrenada relación. Cuando Vivio no pudo soportar tanta atención repentina envió a Fate hacia el resto de niños del orfanato que enseguida gritaron "¡One-chan!" al verla y la persiguieron como si no hubiera ni mañana, ni fin.

Ni siquiera Bardiche se había escapado del tercer grado de la rubia. Claro que Bardiche sólo sabía de Nanoha que tenía una mascota horrenda y amarilla con forma de ratón espachurrado, pero que no llegaba a ser ni roedor ni salchicha podrida. Un ser que Bardiche consideraba un error de la fauna porque se creía mejor que los demás a pesar de que no era nada elegante ni tenía ningún tipo de habilidad que le hiciera, realmente, ser mejor o adaptarse a determinados ambientes. Por favor, era amarillo, sin garras, con los ojos enanos y se llamaba Yuuno. Ni un cuervo tocaría a semejante criatura.

Así que no pudo aclarar ninguna de las dudas de su humana amiga, y Fate no sacaba nada en claro de todo aquel lío.

Curiosamente, no era la primera vez que Fate hacía llorar a alguien y éste se iba corriendo, expelido por la vergüenza, el enfado o la tristeza, no. La verdad es que Fate había vivido eso mismo constantemente, desde que las confesiones llenaban su taquilla y desde que había llegado a ese sitio. Fate podría excusarse diciendo que la costumbre la había convertido en un ser frío y más racional que un matemático con menos emociones que una piedra, pero mentiría, y Fate no era de las que mienten. Desde luego la personalidad de Fate fue forjada hace mucho tiempo y era algo inamovible, a pesar de que la gente llorara a moco tendido delante de ella o se abrazara a ella buscando el consuelo que, evidentemente, un extraño al que te le acabas de confesar por capricho, no va a ofrecer.

El interior de Fate continuaba tan pacífico como siempre cuando eso ocurría, aunque sí que sentía cierta lástima por esas personas, tampoco es que fuera despiadada. Pero en esta ocasión no fue así, y Fate no sabía qué hacer con esa sensación de ahogo. ¿Así es como se sentían las personas normales cuando hacían algo mal y les regañaban? ¿Tanto sufrían? Definitivamente aquello no era humano. La rubia no podía evitar pensar que aquél Lunes pasado alguien o algo la había maldecido con algún tipo de conjuro raro o magia negra, lamentablamente para ella, no conocía a nadie con semejantes poderes que quisiera hacerle daño precisamente a ella. No, espera. Sí que lo había. Fate conocía a alguien con poderes maléficos. Alguien terrible y que le daba pavor nombrar -además tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba-. Era la madre de Nanoha.

Pero eso implicaría que la mujer la había maldecido días antes de que el desastre ocurriera y eso no podía ser a no ser que la mujer viera el futuro, pero si lo veía -cosa que Fate dudaba con fervor, porque estaba segura que ese don sólo estaba reservado a gente como Hayate- debería saber cómo se iba a arreglar todo. Sin embargo, Fate no iba a preguntarle aquella mujer sobre cómo arreglar las cosas con Nanoha, ni hablar. Eso sería como ir directamente a la horca, ponerte la soga y empujar la silla voluntariamente.

El tiempo seguía moviéndose y cada vez era más evidente que Fate no estaba bien. Bueno, nunca había estado bien del todo pero ahora se hacía más claro que era una situación que no podía manejar por sí sola. Su madre, Lindy, se había dado cuenta del comportamiento cada vez más silencioso de su hija y había querido hablar con ella. Lindy creía que sería alguna crisis adolescente como las que cualquier persona tenía a esa edad; algo sobre el colegio, compañeros de clase raros, hormonas alocadas que te hacen ser emocionalmente inconsistente, extraños sentimientos hacia extrañas personas, sexualidad de repente confusa, síndrome del corazón roto, primera borrachera y primera resaca, primer cigarro, primer beso, primer amor...

Sí. Lindy estaba preparada para enfrentar todas esas cosas como madre que era -de hecho, estaba lista para la charla de posturas sexuales y conductas de riesgo y tenía folletos sobre el tema- , siempre y cuando tuviera un hijo normal, pero Fate no era del todo normal. No en un sentido negativo, claro, sino en un sentido peculiar, novedoso y excepcional. Por eso, aunque Lindy se preparara mentalmente para enfrentar a su hija y ayudarla, en el fondo sabía que era inútil. Así que fue a su cuarto con lo puesto, respiró hondo y entró.

La charla fue breve y cuando salió de allí, Lindy juraba y perjuraba que Fate no era de este mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan despistado y cabeza hueca? Ella era policía, era natural prestar atención a la gente y cuanto mejor te conocieras a ti mismo para descubrir tus limitaciones y habilidades mejor, pero Fate había llevado al límite eso del autoconocimiento y la instrospección. Tanto que la chica no era consciente de las implicaciones y consecuencias que tenían sus actos, y lo peor de todo respecto a las relaciones sociales, pensaba tanto las cosas que no encontraba la solución a los problemas, cuando era evidente que lo que tenía que hacer con aquella chica, Nanoha, era ir y pedirle perdón como una persona normal.

Aunque por lo que le había contado Fate, era una situación muy interesante. Su hija resultaba que tenía amigos, algo que siempre le había preocupado a Lindy porque la rubia parecía pasar todo el tiempo sola y eso nunca es bueno, y parecía que se divertía con ellos -aunque a esa tal Hayate habría que vigilarla-. Quizá investigara por su cuenta, todo con motivo de ser una madre preocupada por el bienestar social y emocional de su hija, claro, no porque quisiera cotillear la vida de Fate y descubrir por qué su niña del alma era tan endemoniadamente popular y despistada -le llegaban notificaciones de los profesores sobre la innata habilidad de Fate de mover a las masas en las que le pedían, POR FAVOR, que obligara a la rubia a ir a clase aun estando delirante de fiebre para que la asistencia global no se redujera a cero-.

Durante los siguientes días Fate intentó hacer caso a su madre y pedir disculpas a Nanoha, algo que había descubierto era una tarea extraordinariamente difícil puesto que la cobriza la evitaba como si fuera la peste negra o un vendedor de aspiradoras. Primero lo intentó en clase, en los cinco minutos de cambio entre asignatura y asignatura, se plantó delante de ella con determinación y valentía dispuesta a hablar pero al cabo de unos minutos Nanoha, por lo que había visto Fate desde que era consciente de su existencia, era muy, pero que muy cabezota, la ignoraba y se marchaba dejándola plantada en el sitio.

Cuando eso no funcionó intentó ir tras ella y arrinconarla en el baño o en el pasillo, comportamiento por el que se ganó un tremendo grito avergonzado con el que le pitaron los oídos durante horas.

Pero Fate también era alguien cabezota cuando el tema le interesaba, y actualmente estaba en modo comando. Esa sensación anclada en su pecho de malestar e incomodidad se iría y haría las paces con Nanoha como se llamaba Fate Testarossa Harlown. Así que si la vía directa no funcionaba debería encontrar una vía indirecta, y cómo no, le pidió consejo a Hayate que parecía experta en cómo acosar a las personas sin que la denunciaran o le pusieran una orden de alejamiento. "Tienes que ser persistente Fate, es como cuando intentas conquistar al amor de tu vida. Debes decirle lo que sientes, si no poco a poco, a lo grande."

Y así lo hizo. Según Fate, por una vez un consejo de Hayate había servido de algo, claro que la castaña lo había hecho con la intención de hacer fotos y vídeos vergonzosos y echarse unas risas.

Fate primero intentó dejarle notas en la mesa, nada exagerado. Pero Nanoha las rompía. Intentó dejarle cartas en su casillero, que casualmente estaba al lado del suyo -maldita sea Fate no aprendes-, y Nanoha igualmente las tiraba. Intentó dejarle mensajes en su almuerzo o en los libros de texto, pero Nanoha los hacía desaparecer con algún tipo de poder maligno en su mirada.

Así que Fate se puso metas más grandes.

En clase de arte hizo un cuadro de Nanoha y ella abrazándose y haciendo alegremente las paces, cuadro que enseñó orgullosamente ante sus compañeros, que morían desangrados y pálidos al ver el interés de la rubia en la cobriza, y que Nanoha se encargó de destruir pintando cosas aleatoriamente sobre él.

También lo intentó montando una pancarta gigante en el gimnasio que mágicamente se prendió fuego por sí sola y hubo que despejar el lugar para que entraran los bomberos.

Fate usó a Bardiche como mensajero, y le hizo entregarle a Nanoha un ramo de flores con una nota en mitad de la calle. Y vio cómo Nanoha lo rompió, pisoteó y destruyó con furia para luego irse de allí como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ni que decir tiene que Bardiche se retiró como mensajero con la excusa de que era un trabajo muy peligroso para alguien como él. ¿Pero no era un gángster?

También intentó dejarle peluches y cosas cursis con mensajes de disculpa en Midoriya, pero esos mismos peluches acababan destripados y con la espuma saliéndose por cada puntada habida y por haber.

Incluso sobornó a Vivio para que fuera a verla a la tienda y le pidiera disculpas en su nombre, y eso que no estaba del todo de acuerdo al exponer a una niña con toda la vida por delante a la influencia de mafiosos señores de la droga, pero cualquier ayuda valía y si tenía que lanzar a la niña a los perros -aseguraba que los domaría de alguna forma-, lo hacía. Aunque la criatura se olvidó de su objetivo cuando Nanoha la invitó a comer pasteles y a charlar mientras bebían té. Maldita enana amante de los pasteles.

Diablos si hasta involucró a Carim en su lucha por hacer las paces con Nanoha. La rubia amablemente la ayudó y fue a hablar con la cobriza, pero fue en vano. Carim volvió negando con la cabeza mientras adornaba su gesto con una sonrisa triste y compasiva. De hecho parecía que cuanta más gente enviaba a hablar en su lugar más se enfadaba Nanoha y reforzaba su conducta evitativa. ¡Si había ido ella personalmente las primeras veces y tampoco había funcionado! ¿Es que acaso nada podía hacerle cambiar de opinión y perdonarla? Fate no podía aguantar mucho más.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que Fate estaba sola y no planeaba ninguna estrategia para hablar con Nanoha, Hayate la interceptó. Una cosa era ver cómo las primeras veces la rubia cometía idioteces que le hacían reír hasta tener agujetas y calambres, y otra ver cómo su amiga se deprimía y suspiraba por cada esquina. Claro que Hayate entendía lo que Nanoha sentía y pensaba, al fin y al cabo también era su amiga y ojos no le faltaban para ver por qué la cobriza estaba cabreada. De alguna forma Fate intuía eso porque era la única a la que no le había pedido que hablara con Nanoha en su nombre. Así que fue a hablar con ella, esta vez con un mínimo de seriedad.

"Fate." La rubia estaba sentada en un banco y tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se volteó, Hayate lo ignoró y se sentó a su lado. "Fate." Volvió a intentar. Esta vez sí recibió la atención debida. Hayate la observó con la luz del atardecer golpeando su rostro y era evidente que no dormía bien y que estaba cansada. La rubia siempre había tenido unos ojos tristes, hermosos y de un color vino nada común, pero tristes al fin y al cabo, sólo que esta vez la desazón parecía no tener fin en aquellos pozos borgoña y Hayate, por un momento, se sintió igual de triste al verla. Luego recordó que Fate era culpable por estar como estaba.

"...Hayate, ya no sé qué hacer. Me siento mal y no entiendo por qué." La castaña asintió ante la afirmación, era lógico después de todo. Fate nunca decía lo que pensaba ni pensaba lo que decía. Siempre era así, y esta vez no iba a ser distinto, aunque que tuviera remordimientos era un inicio, el problema es que Fate no sabía lo que había hecho mal. "He intentado de todo, incluso seguí tu consejo de querer conquistarla pero ella me ignora como si de verdad no existiera o rechaza todo lo que digo." La rubia estaba abatida y desanimada y Hayate casi lo sentía por ella, pero Nanoha sólo le estaba dando a probar de su propia medicina, algo de lo que Fate parecía no darse cuenta. Nanoha no estaba haciendo nada más que pasar de ella, mirarla como si no estuviera y oírla como si no la escuchara. Cosas que Fate hacía día sí día también con la gente porque andaba demasiado centrada en a saber qué ideas. Quizás fuera algo cruel hacerle eso a la rubia, después de todo ella era despistada por naturaleza, no es que se hiciera la loca con maldad. Pero Hayate no quería ahondar en los métodos educativos de Nanoha cuando ella misma había acosado y observado a la rubia desde lejos hasta que decidió que tenía información suficiente como para hablar con ella y hacerle ver que existía, que Hayate era real y que quería ser su amiga sin esperar nada a cambio.

"Te has esforzado mucho Fate, pero no es suficiente. Conquistar un corazón no es tan sencillo, mucho menos si se trata de Nanoha...". Tampoco fue fácil entablar una relación contigo, pensó resignada. Fate había prestado atención a cada palabra de su amiga, parecía que hablaba con la sabiduría del experimentado. Ella también había llegado a una conclusión similar, Nanoha era complicada y probablemente le traería más dolores de cabeza de los recomendados pero quería que la perdonara por haber hecho lo que hubiera hecho. "... lo que tienes que hacer..." Continuó la castaña "... es ir a su casa y hablar cara a cara con ella. Generalmente en un ambiente favorable para la otra persona es cuando mejores resultados se obtienen, aunque existen unas serie de normas y protocolos para conquistar el corazón de una chica."

Hayate seguía hablando sobre conquistar corazones figuradamente creyendo que Fate comprendería que estaba hablando de amor y no de ser perdonada, de hecho no había considerado aclararlo porque era evidente que estaba comparando la dificultad entre ambas tareas, sin intentar hacer creer a Fate que lo primero la llevaría a lo segundo, sobre todo con alguien tan cabezota como Nanoha... ¿Era necesario aclararlo?

Fate escuchaba pacientemente, lo que decía Hayate parecía tener lógica aunque no estaba segura de poder aplicarlo en la realidad porque eso implicaría ir a la casa de la pastelera psicópata y ser acosada y retenida en contra de su voluntad como si fuera un animal exótico siendo evaluado antes de ponerle precio y venderle al mejor postor. Hayate siguió hablando y en algún punto de la conversación Fate se reenganchó "... en otras palabras, tienes que pedirle una cita." ¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Eso no se hacía cuando salías con alguien del que estabas totalmente enamorado y con quien querías compartir tu vida? ¿También era válido para las amistades que no sabías que lo eran, pero que lo eran porque habías metido la pata hasta la ingle en un barrizal al decir que no lo eran y te habías dado cuenta, tarde, muy tarde y con mucha ayuda, de que en el fondo sí que lo eran?

Curiosamente Hayate siguió la línea de pensamiento de Fate y respondió a sus preguntas como si leyera las mentes -algo que aterró profundamente a Fate-, "Sí, también valen para las amistades." Hayate la miró y sonrió más que antes mientras levantaba un dedo a modo explicativo. "El truco de esto, y sobre todo con Nanoha, es que no puede rechazar un enfrentamiento directo. Es demasiado honesta y justa como para decir que no, y si dices que es una cita, aunque no lo sea, la pones irremediablemente en un compromiso emocional, y por tanto no podrá decir otra cosa más que sí." Aunque eso era relativo, pensaba Fate, después de todo había logrado esquivar e ignorar sus primeros intentos de disculpa como toda una experta.

Cuando Hayate terminó de hablar miró a Fate no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, de verdad la rubia la estaba haciendo caso. Fate asentía conforme las palabras llegaban a sus oídos y eran registradas en su cerebro. Para asombro de Hayate, Fate parecía verle un lado lógico a toda aquella locura improvisada.

"De acuerdo." ¿De acuerdo? ¿Cómo que de acuerdo? ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que conquistar a alguien y lograr que te perdonen no son términos equivalentes ni mínimamente parecidos? No Hayate, es Fate, claro que no se ha dado cuenta de que estabas bromeando y de que sólo hablas de conquistar corazones como algo metafórico y no real. "Lo haré. Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdone, entonces le pediré una cita. Gracias Hayate."

¿Qué? No ¡No! ¡Fate, para! Dios. Pero ya era tarde, Fate tenía esa mirada decidida que pocas veces se ve en alguien con las características y aptitudes de Fate. Hayate no quería que esto ocurriera, bueno, en parte, pero no. Con lo fácil que habría sido negarse a las locuras de Hayate, de verdad, no era tan complicado mirarla de vez en cuando como si estuviera loca y negarse a sus ideas, definitivamente eso la haría verse integrada en la sociedad, no como ahora que parecía que había incitado a alguien a tirarse desde un octavo piso sin paracaídas.

Debía detener a Fate porque invitar a Nanoha a una cita podría ser... ¿ser qué? ¿Interesante? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Divertido? Demonios Hayate deja de ser buena persona, encierra a tu conciencia y prepárate porque ver a Fate-la-tía-buena-del-Instituto y a Nanoha-demonio-blanco-Takamachi saliendo juntas va a ser lo mejor de tu corta vida.

* * *

 **;33**

 **Este capítulo llevaba casi listo desde el sábado (milagrosamente estudiaba por el día y la inspiración llegaba de noche, no sé como sigo con vida). Y diréis: ¿Por qué no lo subiste y nos hiciste esperar? Y yo diré: La vida, señores. La vida.**

 **QUE CONSTE QUE SIGO DE EXÁMENES Y YO AQUÍ. T-T**


	8. El hurón

**^^ Hola!**

 **Ya terminé los exámenes y con buena nota además, si es que soy genial. Graaaaacias por los ánimos, los comentarios, favs, y follows y si tenéis exámenes (Saya-chan) o estáis preparando algún proyecto os envío power, love and ghost hugs!**

* * *

 **"El hurón"**

Vivio se había enterado de la noticia, y evidentemente ya era algo de dominio público, más que nada porque ella había estado presente en todo el proceso.

Nanoha-mamá -ya se había aprendido su nombre y le encantaba llamarla así- y Fate-mamá estaban peleadas por culpa de la rubia. Vivio no sabía concretamente qué pasaba entre las dos, pero tampoco le ayudaría descubrirlo, sólo tenía que darles un pequeño empujón para que hicieran las paces. O eso pensaba ella, porque si ya el instituto sabía que las dos adolescentes estaban peleadas y ya corrían apuestas sobre quién ganaría -¿qué era una apuesta y por qué corrían? ¿alguien les perseguía?-, y conocían los intentos truncados de la rubia por hablar con la pelirroja puesto que tampoco había hecho nada por ocultarlos del mundo y evitar los cotilleos, al menos no sabían que Fate-mamá le iba a pedir una cita a Nanoha-mamá para que la perdonara.

Dato que ella sabía por Bardiche.

Bueno, al parecer Fate-mamá sí sabía cómo disculparse y ella no tendría que intervenir demasiado. Cabe destacar que Vivio es una gran niña que al haber vivido con monjas de pelo blanco, mirada fría y gesto de tener una piedra gigante en el zapato, día sí día también, sabía qué fibras tocar para ablandar a alguien y ganarse su corazón. También había aprendido a blasfemar sin que lo pareciera y a recitar versículos de la Biblia a modo de amenaza y maldición todo en uno.

Pero aunque hubiera estudiado la santa y sagrada Biblia, madre de todos los libros considerados tochos, pesados e incongruentes -sí, no era idiota y se había dado cuenta de la imposibilidad de crear el Universo en siete días cuando ella tardaba semanas en acabar un dibujo deforme de un perro- y la usara principalmente para llegar a objetos que estaban fuera del alcance físico de su pequeño cuerpo, no era religiosa. De hecho no creía en Dios, Jesús o El Señor. Y eso que las amorosas monjas habían intentado de todo.

Pero no, no podía ser. Ella no podía creer en ese tipo con sandalias, que inútilemente se había dejado matar para comprobar de la peor forma la capacidad de sufrimiento y perdón del ser humano para luego resucitar como si tal cosa, por una sencilla y lógica razón que cualquier niño de nueve años como ella podría razonar. Porque según él, su Fate-mamá y su Nanoha-mamá no podían criarla, educarla ni quererla, y por tanto tampoco podían ser una familia.

Y eso a Vivio no le gustaba, por la razón que fuera -con 9 años poco te importan las razones ilógicas, aun así son razones suficientes-. Así que cuando vio a Fate aparecer junto a Carim one-chan, con el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos como uno de los suyos, decidió que sería su hija, hecho que se reforzó todavía más cuando conoció a Nanoha-mamá y vio cómo las dos peleaban mientras otra persona extraña las grababa. Y es que aquél día Vivio entendió algo importante.

Esas dos no la aceptarían como hija a no ser que estuvieran juntas y pegadas con amor. Y ella quería que esas dos fueran sus madres sí o sí.

Aunque claro, ni siquiera sabía si eran amigas o no. De hecho poco sabía de las dos. Claro que la información provista por Bardiche era buena, pero ella necesitaba ver ciertas cosas en persona, como por ejemplo quiénes serían sus abuelos o tíos, donde vivía cada una, cómo era al ambiente familiar entre las dos partes, si tenían algún negocio oscuro que la pudiera perjudicar al ser la integrante más joven y probable heredera, qué puesto ocupaban cada una en la sociedad, si tenían apoyo social y buenas amistades que las protegieran cuando el mundo supiera que se iban a casar y a adoptarla -las monjas seguro que se oponían firmemente a una boda entre dos mujeres-, quién sería el que tomaría el papel de padre permisivo o no, si querían tener más hijos o ella sería la única,... y ese tipo de cosas con las que un niño huérfano sueña sobre su posible familia. Nada raro, en el fondo.

Con esa idea en mente y con la información proporcionaba por su espía personal -que ya le había dicho que la organización contra los mapaches no era en verdad contra esos animales si no contra la castaña que siempre rondaba a la rubia y que era un peligro-, había elaborado un ingenioso plan digno de la primera misión secreta, encubierta y oficial de la TSAB: seguirlas y generar ciertas situaciones favorables para su relación -y para que la adopten-.

Y todo eso lo pensaba mientras estaba sentada en un columpio con Bardiche a su lado, comiendo un bombón de fresa mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido -expresión que había copiado de Fate y que era tremendamente adorable hasta para ella- y leía los dos sobres negros que había encontrado en la bolsa de papeles, cartas, chuches y chocolates que su Fate-mamá le había empezado a regalar cada vez que la veía. Dos sobres que repetían lo mismo de forma siniestra.

 _"Aléjate de ella"_

Sí. Definitivamente la TSAB tenía trabajo que hacer y ella como coronel auto-asignada junto a su red de espionaje y asalto -los niños del orfanato eran buenos soldados- se encargaría de todo. Ella prepararía ambas misiones, protegería a Fate-mamá de la castaña rarita, descubriría de dónde salían esos sobres y uniría a su futura familia sin que Fate o alguien más se enterara de nada.

Algo sencillo porque Fate llevaba días pensando y elaborando diversas situaciones, estableciendo determinadas pautas de actuación y leyendo cuanto libro sobre citas tuviera a la vista como para que su cerebro explotara ante tanta información, pero claro, no había ningún libro que dijera cómo tener una cita con alguien con quien sólo quieres disculparte por ser idiota y con quien quieres tener una relación cordial y educada, quizás llamada amistad o compañerismo, pero no. Ese tipo de libros tan sumamente necesarios en situaciones como la suya no existían.

Así que viendo que los libros de autoayuda no le servían nada más que para dormirse leyéndolos, babearlos y rellenar los huecos de las letras, había decidido optar por lo antiguo: planear la cita perfecta paso por paso, pero como ella no tenía ni idea de esas cosas pensó en preguntarle a Chrono, sin embargo desechó la idea cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Preguntar a Chrono sobre citas? Con suerte había traído a alguna amiga a casa -y resultó que la amiga se había desmayado por una insolación y tuvieron que cuidarla-.

Y tampoco quería preguntarle nada a Lindy, seguro que investigaba los antecedentes familiares de Nanoha y descubría que eran una mafia que ayudaba a Hayate a financiar sus locuras o a lavar y blanquear dinero gracias a esos maravillosos pasteles. Y lo último que quería era que su madre se entrometiera en su vida, por lo que Fate estaba sola como siempre lo estuvo. Al fin y al cabo era alguien autosuficiente con la motivación necesaria y mínima como para llevar a término las cosas que se propusiera, por muy idiotas o sencillas que fueran.

Era curioso, porque antes vivía plácidamente y ahora todo eran problemas y desastres. Antes salía a la calle tranquilamente y ahora tenía seguridad gatuna pegada a los tobillos, una niña loca y solitaria que le hacía chantaje emocional y le ponía ojitos para que la acogiera y a Hayate en cada rincón con una maldita cámara en plan paparazzi-acosador-pervertido como si su vida fuera una especie de telenovela emocionante, por no hablar del repentino buen comportamiento que la enana pelirroja tenía con ella y que le daba más miedo y mal rollo que cuando la gruñía y gritaba sin motivo.

Carim Graciosa, alias Paladín Divino, parecía la más normal de la gente de su alrededor. Por favor, Jesús, hazme caso y bendícela y no permitas que nadie la lleve por el mal camino -Hayate- y la corrompa para hacer locuras e idioteces.

Pero ella no consideraba su vida una telenovela. O sí, bueno, si en las telenovelas el protagonista era amenazado por constantes peligros, admiradores, cámaras, espías... pues entonces lo era. Más motivo para que el Todopoderoso escuchara sus plegarias ¿no? En las películas y series lo milagros ocurren y el protagonista se salva.

En todo caso, hasta era bueno que su vida fuera una telenovela, la verdad es que sí, porque eso quería decir que lo que estaba haciendo iba por buen camino y que el plan de tener una cita saldría bien, porque en las series cómicas cuanto más estúpido pareciera algo mejores probabilidades de éxito tendría, evidentemente, aunque seguro que había momentos en los que se malinterpretaban sus intenciones para dar un giro dramático a la trama, pero el guionista de su vida no podía ser tan cruel después de haber hecho llorar a Nanoha -porque Fate ahora estaba convencidísima de que la culpa de que su vida estuviera patas arriba como lo estuvo su hermano al colgar de la terraza en una de sus tantas travesuras infantiles, era del escritor/a-. Por tanto, sí. Todo esto saldría bien y Nanoha la perdonaría, tenía sentido que así fuera.

O eso intentaba creer ahora que los nervios y el pánico la hacían temblar. Era el momento, invitaría a salir a Nanoha.

Respira Fate, respira.

No era tan raro, se decía. Eso le podía pasar a cualquiera, se decía. Era algo irrelevante. No tenía importancia. No se repetiría.

Cuando habló con Hayate estaba tan abrumada y cansada por todo, por no decir confundida porque por una vez se arrepentía de algo aunque no supiera exactamente de qué, que había acabado aceptando sus ideas como si ella no tuviera capacidad para razonar ni espíritu crítico y analítico. Tampoco había que ser un genio para ver que Hayate estaba diciendo tonterías Fate, tonterías que tú te tragaste sin respirar ni masticar.

Pero a pesar de todo Fate se decidió en aquél entonces, aunque no sabía cómo la decisión había durado tanto tiempo sin flaquear ni ser puesta en duda pero así fue, y ella no solía retractarse cuando se decidía. Y ahora se encontraba en otra de esas situaciones por las que la castaña pagaría y mataría por presenciar. Cuando eligió el día en el que llevar a cabo por fin su magnífica idea metida a la fuerza por factores externos y malvados -Hayate- salió de su casa dirección al Midoriya. Le costó mucho pero logró llegar a la puerta de los Takamachi sin morir en el intento, aunque su pretensión era entrar por la pastelería como la otra vez ya que era lo conocido hasta entonces. Pero todo esfuerzo se acababa ahí porque ahora venía lo peor.

Según ella estaba frente a la inmensa puerta de un inmenso castillo embrujado, encantando, maldito, derruido, construído sobre cinco cementerios indios, sobre los restos de tres Apocalipsis zombie, sobre la casa de Babayaga y sobre la colina de Manostijeras y seguro que eran vecinos de Freddy Kruguer y de Jason el de la motosierra. Vamos, lo normal. Fate como mínimo se esperaba que apareciera un grupo de cuervos y se posara en la valla o en el poste de la luz, y si no era eso, aseguraba que pasaría como si lo hubiera vivido cien veces, porque si no no era lógico que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte dentro de su pecho como queriendo escapar de esta situación, y sus manos se restregaran nerviosamente en busca de algún tipo de consuelo. Porque estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Nanoha no tendría que dar tanto miedo, ¿no?

Pero ahí estaba. Sola, frente a un pedazo de madera que la separaba de un más que posible infierno. Quién la mandaba estar allí, quién. Vamos Fate, tú puedes. Te has enfrentado a peores situaciones, como cuando cogiste dinero del monedero de Lindy creyendo que no se daría cuenta porque esa mujer estaba hasta las cejas de billetes y coger unos pocos no significarían nada y finalmente te pilló. Como cuando tú y Chrono creísteis que llevar a un animalillo desamparado y herido a vuestra casa pasaría desapercibido a ojos de Lindy y no fue así. Pobre caballo, al final se tuvo que ir.

Si habías sobrevivido a eso a esto también. Bien, allá vamos.

Fate cogió aire hasta que sintió como los pulmones colapsaban del esfuerzo y empezó a toser y a lagrimear. Venga hombre, ya ni respirar sabes. Otra vez, despacio. Inspira, expira. Relaja el cuerpo. Inspira, expira. Notas cómo las pulsaciones disminuyen y te encuentras más relajada. Inspira... ¿Fate? ¡No! ¡Fate no es momento de entrar en trance e ir al Nirvana! ¡Vamos mujer, despierta!

Sí, así. Bravo. Vuelve a la Tierra. Ahora sí estas respirando estupendamente, menos mal que no es una función vital voluntaria. Bien Fate, ahora sí que sí, es el momento. Tienes que llamar. Y así lo hizo, con valentía y determinación llamó al timbre de la casa como si no tuviera miedo de estar frente a la mafia quizás más poderosa de Uminari o de Japón. Y eso que ella no quería tener relación alguna con esta gente. Maldijo el día en que hizo llorar a Nanoha y descubrió que tenía la conciencia suficiente como para sentirse mal por ello.

Vale Fate, ahora concéntrate. Espera a que abran la puerta, entonces sonríes, te presentas, les encandilas con tu gran educación, no te secuestran ni te acosan, sales con Nanoha, la haces reír, lo pasáis bien, hacéis las paces y se acabó. Problema resuelto.

Pasaron 10 minutos y la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Volvió a llamar con confianza, seguro que no lo habían oído. Otros 10 minutos pasaron y allí nadie abría la puerta. ¿Acaso no había nadie? ¿A esas horas? ¿Un Viernes? Fate no lo podía creer, tanto nerviosismo y preparación para que a la hora de la verdad nadie atendiera a la puerta ni la hiciera caso. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de castigo. El Karma había atacado inesperadamente y en el peor momento. ¡Ella había elegido este día precisamente porque sabía que estarían en casa! ¡Había seguido a Nanoha y visto cómo entraba en casa con un alegre saludo! ¡Tenía que haber alguien! Un momento. ¿Sabía que era ella y la estaba ignorando a propósito?

Fate volvió a llamar por tercera vez, en esta ocasión con molestia. Por muy ilegal que fuera su negocio no podían ser tan maleducados como para dejarla fuera esperando e ignoraran su presencia. Los minutos volvieron a pasar sin que nada ocurriera y Fate estaba a punto de acribillar a timbrazos la casa. ¿Pero será posible? ¡Cuánto descaro!

"¿Testarossa-san?".

Ella, que había ido allí con toda la buena intención de pedir disculpas. Ella, que había preparado minuciosamente el día para que Nanoha se olvidara de su enfado. "¿Fate-san?". Ella, que había tenido que tragarse libros absurdos y que se había esforzado para recordar cada nombre y cada palabra que la cobriza pudiera decir con tal de no volver a ver cómo la miraba con decepción y lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos. ¡Y la estaban ignorando! ¡A ella!

"¿Fate?". Fate casi rechinaba los dientes cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y un chillido se le escapó entre los labios. Seguro que habían oído sus pensamientos y venían a castigarla por ser mala persona y decir cosas crueles sobre personas a las que no conocía. Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir. "¿Estás bien?". Fate dejó de rezar y de repetirse que debía haber hecho el maldito testamento desde que nació y abrió los ojos. Ningún demonio o monstruo se preocupaba pos sus víctimas. Se giró y descubrió quién era la persona que hablaba. Era la castaña universitaria. La hermana de Nanoha. "Ehhhh, sí. Estoy bien, gracias...". La miró con confusión. Maldición, no sabía su nombre. Había estado tan centrada en Nanoha que no se había planteado recordar el nombre de sus familiares directos. La chica pareció darse cuenta del problema por el gesto de Fate y se presentó. "Miyuki Takamachi. Es un placer volver a verte Fate-chan." Aquella chica sonrió ampliamente, era esa sonrisa que tanto asustaba a Fate a pesar de que fuera bonita, maravillosa y sustituyera al alumbrado del barrio. Ella sabía la verdad de lo que ocultaba esa sonrisa. Tragó seco. "S-sí, u-un placer." Un sonrojo acudió a ella debido al tartamudeo. ¿Por qué siempre tartamudeaba con esta familia como una niña en su primer día de clases?

De nuevo la chica se la quedó mirando. Iba vestida con un chándal y una camiseta corta remangada. Parecía que había estado concentrada haciendo ejercicio en alguna zona de la casa y por eso no había oído el timbre. Miyuki volvió a sonreír y repentinamente se lanzó a abrazarla como si fuera algún tipo de peluche gigante en rebajas. Rápidamente la rodeó con los brazos y pegó su cara a la suya. Fate se quedó estática y pálida en el sitio. ¿Qué narices hacía? ¿Por qué siempre la abrazaban? ¿Gritaba? ¿Corría? ¿Devolvía el abrazo fingidamente? "Awwww, Fate-chan es adorable. No sabía que venías pero no te preocupes, Nanoha no tardará en venir con unas compras. Mientras yo te haré toda la compañía necesaria hasta que regrese." ¿Cómo? ¿Que estaría sola con aquella y sudada desconocida que no paraba de frotarse contra ella como si fuera el rascador de un gato? No, no. Ni hablar. No quería estar a solas en esa gigantesca casa con una especie de ninja acompañándola. "Ven, entremos. Te pondré un té." El corazón de Fate se detuvo. ¿Entrar? ¿En serio? Ella no pensaba pisar esa casa, mucho menos probar la comida. ¿Beber té? Seguro que llevaba alguna droga paralizante o venenosa, Fate no te tomes ese brebaje del demonio, por el amor de Dios.

Sin quererlo y resistiéndose sutilmente, fue arrastrada por Miyuki al interior del hogar. Otra vez. ¿Acaso no podía invitarla a entrar civilizadamente que siempre la arrastraba y la encerraba para que no tuviera escapatoria como la vez que entró al Midoriya? La chica la sentó en un sofá y minutos después le trajo la bebida caliente. "Dame unos minutos para ducharme y cambiarme y enseguida vuelvo". Fate asintió con una seguridad y calma que no sentía. "Claro, sin problema." Por mí como si te quedas encerrada en el baño y te enredas con la cortina de la ducha como me pasó a mí. De hecho estaría más a salvo con mi cortina asesina que aquí, a solas contigo, pensó.

Ojalá Bardiche estuviera a su lado. Pero al menos estando sola no corría peligro. En teoría.

Ya que estaba ahí, Fate se detuvo a mirar el interior de la casa ya que la primera vez no tuvo apenas tiempo ni interés. La decoración era cálida y hogareña, había plantas y flores y estaba todo bien recogido y colocado. Cualquiera diría que allí viven cinco personas y que tenían suficiente dinero del narcotráfico como para alimentar a tres Áfricas y hacerle una operación de reducción de peso a todos los americanos. Un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo puso a Fate en alerta. No estaba sola. Y la hermana de Nanoha se había ido al segundo piso y había abierto la ducha. Dios, Dios, Dios.

Miró discretamente por el lugar. No había muchos sitios donde una persona, ninja o no, pudiera esconderse sin ser notada. El té se estaba templando y el olor llenaba el salón. Había pastas en la mesa, pero ni loca las probaba. De nuevo algo se movió cerca del suelo. Fate contuvo el infantil impulso de subir los pies para que ninguna mano fantasmal la agarrara de las piernas.

Allí había algo vivo a parte de ella.

Varios minutos después de agónica quietud, escuchó cómo la ducha se detenía y se sintió aliviada de no volver a estar sola en aquel sitio con lo que sea que estuviera correteando por ahí y que le ponía los pelos de punta. Odiaba el suspense y el terror. Se estaba relajando un poco cuando una criatura salida de los avernos se lanzó contra su cuello en busca de carne que devorar. Fate sintió el ataque antes de poder verlo y esquivó relativamente al ser, que se quedó enganchado en su ropa, mientras un agudo grito escapaba de su garganta. ¡Definitivamente esa casa era un peligro y ella no saldría con vida de allí! Aquel bicho no la soltaba y Fate lo alejaba a manotazos, con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver a lo que se enfrentaba. Hasta donde sabía podía estar luchando contra un perro de tres cabezas. Miyuki bajó corriendo las escaleras ante el chillido asustado de Fate, que se revolvía en el sofá ante sus sorprendidos ojos.

Yuuno, la mascota de la familia Takamachi, estaba atacando furiosamente a Fate como si fuera su más acérrimo enemigo y la rubia, no sabiendo lo que hacía, se movía y pataleaba como podía. Miyuki saltó rápidamente en su ayuda, no era normal que Yuuno fuera agresivo, era el hurón más pacífico del mundo. El roedor correteaba por el cuerpo de Fate y por el sofá buscando algún tipo de punto estratégico por el que atacar a la rubia que consideraba instrusa.

Miyuki no lograba alcanzarlo y Fate se revolvía como loca intentando huir. A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de las llaves encajar en la cerradura. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Miyuki se lanzó a por el animal, sin importarle el hecho de que irremediablemente caería sobre Fate, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que detener a Yuuno.

Cuando por fin cogió al animal y pudo suspirar aliviada, el ruido de unas bolsas al caer al suelo atrajo su atención. Nanoha se encontraba en la entrada del salón, mirando boquiabierta y sonrojada la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Miyuki se preguntaba por qué lucía tan sorprendida hasta que miró y se percató de la situación.

El silencio era demasiado incómodo.

Desde la perspectiva de Nanoha, ella estaba sobre Fate, mojada y con nada más que una toalla atada alrededor de su cuerpo y roja por el repentino esfuerzo al atrapar al hurón agresivo, mientras que Fate estaba casi desmayada en el sofá respirando entrecortadamente y con la ropa y el pelo descolocados debido al intenso ataque. Era evidente que Nanoha estaba malinterpretando la situación. Se le notaba en la cara que estaba pensando en algo pervertido. Lo mejor sería actuar con normalidad, pensó Miyuki, y hacerle entender que no era lo que lamentablemente parecía y que ella y Fate no habían hecho nada raro. Claro que Miyuki no se oponía a ese tipo de relaciones -y sus padres tampoco- pero actualmente no tenía intención de darle una charla a Nanoha sobre relaciones sexuales, porque evidentemente Nanoha estaba pensando en eso. Sin duda. El sonrojo y la respiración acelerada lo indicaban claramente, el problema era que la verdad resultaba increíble y ni ella misma se creería una palabra si hubiera encontrado a su hermana sobre Fate en una situación similar y le dijera que era culpa de Yuuno.

Viendo que la situación no mejoraría por sí sola, estaba a punto de hablar para aclarar lo que sea que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza a Nanoha cuando un repentino y certero movimiento de Fate obligó a Miyuki a hacer un ruido nada apropiado de acuerdo a la situación, haciendo que, de paso, se sonrojara violentamente. La castaña de repente fue consciente de su relativa desnudez y se avergonzó todavía más.

Fate se incorporó como pudo al ver que estaba a salvo y que aquél bicho, fuera lo que fuera, había sido capturado. Ni que decir tiene que con todo el jaleo, el miedo, la sensación de muerte inminente y la lucha, no se había percatado de la presencia de Nanoha, ni de la situación en la que se encontraba, ni del ruido que había hecho la castaña por su culpa y que había hecho sonrojar a ambas hermanas hasta las orejas. Miró a Miyuki mientras una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento aparecía en su boca, porque literalmente le había salvado del ratón salvaje que sospechaba tenían por mascota y que, si tenía oportunidad, se lo daría de comer a Bardiche, y ésta le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa, sonrojo incluido, por haberse movido bajo su cuerpo como lo había hecho. ¿Acaso la enfermedad del cangrejo, como la había bautizado Fate y que hacía que las personas se pusieran rojas hasta niveles insalubres, la perseguía allí donde fuera?

Al menos Fate sabía que estaba sana y que el calor, el enrojecimiento y que el reciente cansancio se debían al esfuerzo de salvar el pellejo durante semejante guerra.

"Eso ha sido intenso." Dijo la rubia refiriéndose, lógicamente, a la persecución del animal sobre el sofá. Fate vio cómo los ojos de Miyuki se abrían todavía más hasta límites insospechados después de oír lo que había dicho, porque la castaña, al contrario que la rubia, sí era consciente de lo desafortunada que había sido la expresión de Fate en ese justo momento. Ahora sí que sería difícil de explicar la situación. Y Fate también vio cómo, sin moverse de su postura -porque por algún motivo la castaña seguía sobre ella mientras estrangulaba sin querer al ratón endemoniado, aunque se lo merecía- Miyuki se giraba hacia la entrada de la casa con la velocidad típica del que sabe que algo malo va a ocurrir. Fate frunció el ceño y siguió su mirada con curiosidad pues parecía conmocionada por algo, y entonces supo por qué.

Nanoha estaba allí. De pie. Mirándolas con una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la sorpresa, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza hasta el cabreo. Por algún motivo sintió un déjà vu, esto le sonaba de algo. Fate reconocía su mirada cuando se enfadaba. Y también reconocía lo que vendría a continuación al ver como Nanoha cerraba los puños y cogía aire. Diablos.

"¡FATE TESTAROSSA HARLOWN! ¡LIBERA A MI HERMANA DE TUS PERVERTIDAS MANOS Y VETE INMEDIATEMENTE DE MI CASA SI NO QUIERES MORIR!".

Y Fate lo hizo. En menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear salió de debajo de Miyuki, se levantó y salió de la casa corriendo como si la persiguiera de nuevo aquel bicho inmundo o como si fuera una ladrona a la fuga, y no se detuvo hasta que las piernas le ardían, los pulmones le escocían y el corazón se le salía del pecho. No sabía por qué se había vuelto a enfadar Nanoha, pero al parecer la cita tendría que esperar hasta que su instinto asesino cesara y Fate pudiera acercarse de nuevo a su casa o a la cobriza sin ser fulminada.

¿Pero qué había hecho ella ahora? Maldito hurón.

* * *

 **Buah, perdón por la tardanza. Aun así espero que os haya gustado.**


	9. Cuando alguien como Fate Parte 2

**La cita tendría que haber sido el cap anterior, una pena porque veo que teníais ganas, yo también la verdad, pero cuando vi la oportunidad de dificultarle un poquito la vida a Fate y ponerla en una situación comprometida pues... lo hice jajajaj ;D ¿Me comprendéis, no? XDDD**

 **Como siempre, vuestros comentarios me animan y enorgullecen un montón y saber que os hago de reír me encanta. Sois grandes lectores, tanto los que comentáis como los que no. Luv you all.**

* * *

 **"Cuando alguien como Fate pide perdón"**

 **Parte 2**

Después de los acontecimientos pasados Fate estaba segura de que volver a ir a casa de Nanoha para invitarla a salir no era buena idea. De hecho se había prometido interiormente no volver a pisar dicho lugar a no ser que estuviera armada hasta los dientes o desarrollara la habilidad de crear campos de fuerza capaces de protegerla de ataques de roedores, abrazos de oso, gritos iracundos y miradas molestas de Nanoha, y si además la protegía de Hayate y de sus estúpidas cámaras mejor que mejor. Es más, ¿dónde había que firmar para crear esa cosa salva vidas?

Cuando llegó el Lunes posterior al evento que Fate había denominado como "segunda vez que cabreo a Nanoha sin saber cómo", y que estaba segura que formaría parte de una serie larga y que, por tanto, no sería la última vez, y ya estando en clases, Hayate hizo acto de presencia como buena cotilla que era, y por su recién estrenada sonrisa de "lo sé todo, pero aun así cuéntame los detalles", Fate podía aventurar sin miedo a fallar que la castaña sabía todo lo que había ocurrido el Viernes anterior.

Y así era, Hayate rápidamente le mostró una serie de fotografías que perjudicaban seriamente su reputación de persona tranquila, honesta y admirada y daban paso a algo monstruoso y pervertido, porque en esas fotos -seguramente trucadas- se la veía con la hermana de Nanoha en poses nada inocentes. Pero vamos a ver, ¿de dónde narices sacaba Hayate todo ese material para atormentarla? ¡Si no estuvo allí! ¡No le dijo nada de cuándo iría a hablar con Nanoha ni le había contado absolutamente nada de lo que planeaba! ¿Cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta la serie de impedimentos que existían tanto físicos como temporales, que Hayate supiera lo que había pasado dentro de la casa y que por encima de todo tuviera pruebas físicas? ¡Además! ¡Ella había sido atacada por un mal bicho y la otra la había rescatado! ¿Cuándo habían caído ambas en esa serie de posturas malintencionadas? ¡No era posible!

Fate intercambiaba miradas entre las fotos y Hayate, pensando que quizás no iba tan desencaminada al creer que Hayate era algún tipo de Dios omnipresente y omnipotente cuya existencia había cobrado sentido cuando la había conocido a ella en la azotea. Porque no tenía sentido pensar nada más.

Lo peor de todo, porque Fate había aprendido rápido a esperar que las cosas empeorasen cuando se trataba de ella y Hayate, es que Nanoha estaba ahí cuando la castaña hacía gala de sus habilidades de espía y acosadora. Nanoha, con quien no había podido hablar para disculparse por ser idiota y hacerla llorar, ni para invitarla a salir y compensarla, ni para disculparse de nuevo por lo que fuera que pasara o viera cuando ella era atacada por la mascota asquerosa y su hermana la salvaba.

Nanoha, que de nuevo la miraba como si quisiera matarla con algún tipo de poder mental que se manifestaba a través de los ojos, por culpa de Hayate al enseñar esas estúpidas y falsas fotografías en mitad del descanso entre clases -extrañamente ahora tenían una hora libre porque un profesor se había enfermado y el profesor de guardia sólo había asomado la cabeza para mirarlos brevemente y se había escabullido como quien no quiere la cosa- mientras hablaba incoherencias. Esa Nanoha. Demonios, demonios, demonios.

"Así que Fate... ¿te gustan las castañas mayores que tú?" Claro, cómo no. Hayate había dicho la frase mágica en mitad de un silencio ensordecedor. ¿Acaso era especialista en momentos dramáticos e incómodos? Los alumnos presentes abrieron la boca con sorpresa por lo que habían oído. Si ya era problemático que el instituto hablara de su recién, íntima y novedosa relación con Nanoha -relación que no era tal porque la gente iba poco a poco inventando detalles más asombrosos que los anteriores- ahora tenía que lidiar con los cotilleos sobre Miyuki. Fate no estaba segura de si podría graduarse en ese instituto o tendría que cambiarse a otro.

"Es más..." Continuó empeorando la situación Hayate. No muy lejos oía cómo Nanoha, que estaba sentada con dos amigas suyas de otro curso que no recordaba haber visto nunca y que miraban en su dirección ¿acaso ellas tampoco tenían clase o qué?, rechinaba fuertemente los dientes. "... he oído que es la hermana de Nanoha-chan..." Hablaba con condescendencia, como si el tema no tuviera la importancia que Fate sabía que tenía para ella, como si no fuera con ella eso de cotillear la vida ajena mientras se limaba las uñas. Fate sentía cómo la ira de Nanoha aumentaba y que aquella aura negra surgía de nuevo mientras los alumnos se iba alejando poco a poco a la vez que no perdían ni una sílaba de lo que oían. Hayate sonrió cruelmente preparando el golpe de gracia "...¿pero tú y Nanoha nos os íbais a casar y a adoptar a una niña hermosa?".

Estaba sentenciada. Con aquella frase Fate sintió cómo la guitollina que pendía sobre ella se soltaba y se acercaba a su cuello. Maldito mapache entrometido y sin nada de provecho que hacer. Fate tenía los ojos abiertos con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa mientras que veía cómo Hayate contenía a duras penas la carcajada.

Hayate había dejado tranquila a Fate los días anteriores porque la veía desanimada con lo de la pelea con Nanoha, pero había echado tanto de menos eso de meterse con ella y dificultarle la vida que ya no podía aguantarlo más. Seguir a la rubia y hacer esas fotos para después retocarlas y darles algo de perspectiva fue tan sencillo como rascarse un pie. Y Hayate se lo pasó de lo lindo viendo cómo Nanoha malinterpretaba la situación entre la rubia y su hermana. Lamentablemente no había podido colocar micrófonos para captar lo que decían, aunque el grito de Nanoha fue perfectamente audible para todo el barrio. Y ahora su arduo trabajo estaba dando frutos.

Fate estaba aterrorizada y de reojo veía cómo Nanoha pasaba por todas la tonalidades de rojo mientras el resto de compañeros las miraban como en un partido de tenis. Hayate sabía que la cobriza se estaba conteniendo por aquello de ser educada y guardar las apariencias, después de todo Nanoha era una de esas chicas perfectas que hacen todo con absoluta perfección y convierten hasta el más mínimo defecto en algo perfecto y maravilloso, porque Nanoha era perfeccionista y cabezota, ¿lo había dicho ya?

Sin embargo, para Hayate era todavía más gracioso porque Nanoha, cuando se trataba de Fate, explotaba rápidamente. Aparentemente la rubia tenía la habilidad de molestar a la cobriza cien veces más rápido que una persona normal, y la torpe pero hermosa rubia aun no se daba cuenta de nada todavía. Eso sí, su conducta había cambiado radicalmente después de ver a Nanoha llorar. No sabía qué idea tenía Fate de ella, ni lo que esperaba exactamente de Nanoha -aunque por lo que se había fijado, Fate no esperaba nada bueno de nadie nunca y por norma general eso significaba que la gran mayoría de las personas entraban de cabeza en el saco de los olvidados por la rubia- pero ahora estaba más pendiente de ella, y por estar pendiente Hayate entendía que era un interés pasajero de la rubia por Nanoha y que le pasaría factura en el futuro. Seguro.

A Nanoha le faltaba poco para explotar, y lo mejor de todo era que lo haría contra la rubia a pesar de que era Hayate la que había iniciado todo esto. A veces se compadecía de Fate por considerarla su amiga. Pero ahí estaba, pulsando botones y teclas a ver si sonaba la flauta y pasaba algo interesant...

"¡FATE-MAMÁ! ¡NANOHA-MAMÁ!". Algo interesante como la dramática entrada de la niña rubia a la que tomaría como pupila seguida por un gato negro a modo de escudero.

De nuevo los compañeros abrieron la boca con sorpresa. Algunos hasta tocaron el suelo con la mandíbula. Estas semanas atrás estaban descubriendo más cosas sobre la misteriosa Fate que en todo el tiempo que llevaban en ese instituto con ella. Y entre los descubrimientos estaba el hecho de que Fate gustaba de maduritas a la vez que se comprometía con Nanoha Takamachi, alias Demonio Blanco, y planeaba ser madre mientras cooperaba en los negocios ilegales de Hayate y se convertía en la sucesora de Carim a la presidencia del instituto, con Vita Wolkenritter como guardaespaldas y protectora.

Menudo culebrón.

Hayate vio como la ira de Nanoha se esfumaba rápidamente y era sustituida por un bonito y tierno sonrojo ante el nombre que le había puesto la niña. Definitivamente si esas dos no la adoptan lo haría Hayate. Fate pudo respirar tranquila una vez más, que Vivio entrara siempre gritando que eran sus madres era suficiente distracción como para salir de allí con vida y para su suerte Bardiche estaba allí, llevaba días sin verle. Aunque no entendía por qué los dos estaban en su clase si uno era un gato maleante que seguro que tenía trabajo cobrando el peaje de determinadas calles junto a sus lacayos, y la otra una enana que no tenía por qué estar en esa zona del edificio. ¿Tampoco tenía clases? ¿Allí nadie trabaja?

Vivio se abalanzó sobre Nanoha en un abrazo cálido y lleno de fluff, unicornios y arcoiris. Abrazo que la cobriza no dudó en corresponder, para beneplácito de la enana bicolor. Bardiche se acercó y se subió a la mesa de Fate ronroneando y demandando tanta atención como la niña. Fate rió levemente con la muestra de cariño de Bardiche y acarició su cabecita con dulzura a la vez que, divertida por el espontáneo show de afecto, le dejaba un beso en la frente. Bardiche arrugó el morro con desagrado y maulló. "Fate, no te ofendas pero hueles a rata" Dijo. Y la rubia, escandalizada por apestar, tembló de ira al recordar al maldito roedor que ahora le había pegado su apestoso olor. "Lo siento, un mal bicho me atacó hace poco." Y Bardiche asintió, reconocía ese odioso olor. Era del maldito hurón de la compañera humana de Fate, la del pastel. Ese ser se había atrevido a atacar a su amiga. Lo pagaría caro. "Ese asqueroso... me lo comeré." Gruñó. Fate rascó su lomo para tranquilizarle, entendiendo cómo se sentía. Ella también había querido comérselo con patatas.

La rubia miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que Hayate negaba resignada con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa, Fate sólo era cariñosa con los animales callejeros, Nanoha había dejado atrás el enfado anterior y ahora la miraba cálidamente pero con sorpresa por haber visto una faceta todavía desconocida de la rubia, que al parecer hablaba y entendía a los gatos, y Vivio hacía pucheros de tristeza y envidia por no recibir atención. "¿Qué os pasa?" Preguntó confundida la rubia.

"Buuaaahhhh, Nanoha-mamá... ¡Fate-mamá quiere más a un gato zarrapastroso que a nosotras que somos su mujer e hija!" Y su voz rompió el mágico momento. Nanoha pestañeó saliendo del trance y se sonrojó con las palabras de la niña que seguía en sus brazos -y porque se había quedado embobada viendo a Fate ser cariñosa por una vez en su vida-. Mientras Fate y Bardiche se ofendían y bufaban por el repentino insulto hacia el gato. "¡Oye!". Pero Vivio siguió con su rabieta.

"¡Fate-mamá es tonta y debería invitarnos a salir para compensar su desprecio familiar! ¡Es más, hoy Nanoha-mamá está libre para salir!". Y la niña seguía gritando y pataleando. ¿Por qué narices no tenía nadie clase en ese maldito instituto? Menudo circo. Pero Fate había captado milagrosamente el mensaje. La enana bicolor la estaba ayudando a disculparse con Nanoha, el plan no era nada discreto pero podía servir.

Fate se levantó ignorando las reacciones causadas por las palabras de Vivio y se acercó a la mesa de Nanoha que estaba a su derecha. Su expresión seria y determinada tomó por sorpresa a la niña que no pensaba que su Fate-mamá fuera a captar la idea tan rápido, quizás no fuera tan cabeza hueca después de todo. Fate acarició la cabeza de la niña con la misma delicadeza con la que tocas un ladrillo y silenciosamente le agradeció por la ayuda.

Era el momento, porque definitivamente no volvería al hogar Takamachi en el que casi muere tres veces. Hoy se disculparía.

Las miradas de Nanoha y Fate se encontraron, una con determinación y otra con cierta desconfianza y confusión. Era la primera vez que Nanoha veía a Fate tan seria. Y Fate por su parte, hacía cuentas mentales para decir las cosas correctamente y sobre todo para acordarse y pronunciar el nombre de la cobriza sin titubear.

"Nanoha, ¿podemos hablar a solas? Tengo algo que decirte." El corazón de la cobriza galopó brevemente con anticipación pero enseguida endureció la expresión.

Y lo hizo. Salieron fuera, rumbo a la azotea donde sabían que nadie cotillearía su conversación, seguidas de Bardiche que alejaba a los curiosos -Vivio y Hayate- a zarpazos. Ambas entraron y cerraron la puerta, eran las únicas ahí arriba y Fate se preguntaba por qué siempre acababa en ese lugar que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en uno de los más importantes y conocidos para ella. Fate se acercó a la barandilla, como siempre hacía, seguida de Nanoha que todavía no había pronunciado palabra alguna, y los brazos cruzados junto con la mirada inquisidora decían que no sería ella la primera en hablar. Fate suspiró.

Miró directamente a Nanoha. Las dudas y el miedo a morir llenaban su corazón pero por una vez se iba a comportar como una adulta. Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Lindy cuando dijo que disculparse sinceramente era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos casos.

"Nanoha..." Llamó la atención de la cobriza, que no cambió su gesto ante la mención de su nombre. Si Fate creía que la perdonaría por llamarla suavemente mientras la miraba directamente y sin dudar con esos preciosos y extraños ojos rojos y el sol iluminaba su hermosa melena rubia... pues... eh... No. No la perdonaría. Un poco quizás. Nada destacable, pero aun así descruzó imperceptiblemente los brazos.

"Nanoha". Volvió a pronunciar claramante. Vamos Fate, tú puedes. Deja de repetir su nombre como un loro. ¿Qué dijo Lindy? ¿Que mostrar arrepentimiento era bueno si querías que te perdonaran? En los mangas parece funcionar. "Quiero disculparme contigo por haberte molestado con aquellas pancartas y notas." Bien Fate, vas bien. "Lamento haberte hecho pasar vergüenza con mi comportamiento." Vale Fate, ¿qué más hiciste? Ah sí. "Siento también haberte distraído en clase con mis estúpidos juegos..." Fate, eso está bien, ¿pero no crees que se te olvida algo? "Lamento también lo que pasó con tu hermana Miyuki." Fate, la cara de Nanoha demuestra enfado. ¿En serio no te olvidas de algo? "Siento también que la enana bicolor se crea que somos sus madres aunque no tengamos ninguna relación..." No Fate, de verdad que algo va mal. Nanoha se está cabreando más con cada palabra que dices. "Yo..." Fate se detuvo indecisa y sin saber qué más añadir. ¿Porque no había nada más, no?

El silencio lo llenó todo y era tan incómodo como encontrar a tus padres en pleno acto. O eso era lo que se solía decir en momentos así porque Fate no tenía padre y no había tenido la desgracia de ver semejante panorama con Lindy.

"¿Eso es todo?". Habló Nanoha. Y su voz heló cada hueso de Fate. "¿No tienes nada más que decir?". Nanoha se acercó lentamente hacía ella y Fate se quedó callada. Lo había dicho todo, ¿no? ¿Por qué se enfadaba? "¿Estás completamente segura de que no hay nada más que quieras decir, nada que hayas pasado por alto?". Siguió acercándose amenazadoramente. Fate sudó frío ¿La iba a golpear? Porque tenía toda la pinta. Estaban a un par de pasos de distancia y Fate estaba contra la barandilla. ¿Por qué siempre quedaba arrinconada?

"Fate Testarossa." Pronunció fríamente. "Eres el ser más idiota que nunca he conocido." ¡Eh! ¿Pero por qué me insulta gratuitamente? "Y lo peor de todo, no te das cuenta de ello." Bueno, ahí tenía un punto. Fate sabía que era un poquito despistada. "No estoy enfadada por las pancartas ni por las notas." Dijo con desprecio. ¿Ah no? Pues quién lo diría. "Tampoco me importa que pierdas tu tiempo jugando inútilmente en clase y que me distraigas." ¿Estás segura, Nanoha? Porque parece que sí te molesta. Shhhh Fate, calla. ¿No ves que corres peligro? "Tampoco estoy enfadada por lo que pasó en casa. Miyuki me explicó la situación y entiendo que fue culpa de Yuuno por haberte atacado de la nada para que acabarais en... esa... ehmm postura." Dijo avergonzada. Bien, bueno. Al menos eso sí que no era culpa de Fate. Maldito ratón aplastado, pero entonces ¿por qué estaba enfadada? Nanoha recobró la compostura. "Lo que me enfada, Fate Testarossa Harlown..." Ups, ahí viene. Fate prepárate para una tormenta grande.

A estas alturas Nanoha estaba a unos centímetros de Fate, que no estaba tan interesada por la cercanía como por planear cómo salir ilesa de la situación. ¿Por qué siempre quedaba entre la espada y la pared, literalmente?

"... es que no supieras de mi existencia hasta hace dos semanas y que consideres a todos a tu alrededor como gente de la que puedes prescindir. Lo que me cabrea de verdad es saber que todos los buenos recuerdos que tengo contigo, ya sea en clase o en alguna excursión, ya sea viéndote ganar alguna competición o haciendo el payaso junto a Hayate -con la que no sé el motivo has empezado a llevarte bien-; recuerdos que considero divertidos y bonitos, como cuando me salvaste de ser atropellada o cuando hace años espantaste a un chico que no dejaba de declarárseme, para ti no sean más que cosas sin importancia de las que puedes olvidarte como si nada. Eso es lo que me enfurece, que lo que yo consideraba una amistad un tanto rara y excéntrica para ti no signifique absolutamente nada. Eres tan sumamente egocéntrica y despistada que no sabes las consecuencias de tus actos y te desentiendes del tema como si no tuvieras nada que ver y no te importa dañar a la gente en el proceso."

Fate se quedó tiesa. Esta vez Nanoha no lloraba ni gritaba, hablaba con tanta calma que todavía era más aterrador que verla echar fuego por los ojos. Fate recordaba poco de lo que Nanoha le decía, aunque entendía el concepto que le estaba explicando. Fate era mala persona. Terrible. Fate no era distinta ni mejor que nadie. Y lo veía en los ojos de Nanoha. El pedestal en el que la habían colocado había sido destruído por Nanoha de una patada bestial, y ahora estaba cayendo de cabeza.

Veía claramente que tenía razón, y poco a poco caía en la cuenta de que sí, que era cierto que no tomaba en cuenta a la gente de su al rededor ni pensaba en lo que sus actos causaban. No pensó en ello cuando hizo llorar a Nanoha, ni pensó en ello cuando minutos antes se disculpaba por cosas absurdas. Y Fate de repente se enfadó consigo misma. El cabreo nació en su vientre y se extendió por su pecho hasta dar voz a las palabras. Porque no es como si estuviera obligada a tener en cuenta a todo el mundo, no tenía amigos por eso y porque socialmente era torpe. Sin embargo, hay algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo con Nanoha, que esta vez la miraba sin esperar ninguna réplica o palabra. Parecía que la decepción estaba arraigada en su interior en todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Fate y su incompetencia interpersonal.

"No." Dijo la rubia con firmeza. Podría ser idiota la mayoría de las veces, se dijo, pero no era cruel ni despiadada. Eso lo sabía.

Fate apretó los puños y miró a Nanoha. La ira ardía en su interior como nunca antes y se sentía capaz de salir volando y de destruir el mundo, pero debía controlarse. Ella no era violenta. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire varias veces y enfrentó la mirada de Nanoha con ímpetu.

"Tienes razón en todo Nanoha, menos en algo." Se acercó a la cobriza para remarcar sus palabras. "Me importa. Cuando le hago daño a alguien me importa porque no quiero hacerlo." Volvió a acortar distancias. Parecía que todo siempre era culpa suya, y no era así. No podían culparla de todo cuando ellos la habían puesto obligadamente en el foco de atención desde que tenía memoria, ella no quería estar ahí y no lo había pedido. Sólo ocurrió. "Me importó aquel día cuando te hice daño y te vi llorar y me importa ahora porque te sigo haciendo daño. Sé que no soy la persona más espabilada del mundo, ni la más considerada, pero desde entonces he intentado disculparme contigo como podía. Desde entonces la pena y el remordimiento han llenado mis días porque no sabía qué había hecho mal. Demonios ¡He hecho cosas estúpidas con tal de que me perdonaras!".

"¡No sabías quién era ni cómo me llamaba! ¡Y estoy a tu lado en todas las clases! ¡POR DIOS PERO SI HABLABAS MÁS CON HAYATE QUE ESTÁ EN LA OTRA PUNTA QUE CONMIGO!". Las voces iban en aumento y lo que se supone que iba a ser una disculpa breve y reconciliación pronta se había convertido en toda una discusión.

Y Fate no aguantaba más. Porque era tranquila, pero también tenía carácter cuando se lo proponía.

"¡PERO AHORA LO SÉ!" Gritó la rubia. Y su voz silenció cualquier otro ruido. Nanoha la miró con sorpresa a pesar de haber estado ella gritando anteriormente. Ver a Fate tan alterada era extraño. La rubia apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras la miraba con fiereza y respiraba con agitación debido al repentino esfuerzo vocal. Nanoha se quedó callada contemplándola, y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que nunca se había molestado en conocer a la verdadera Fate. La rubia se relajó y habló con la suavidad habitual. "Ahora lo sé..." Repitió calmada. Y miró a la cobriza queriendo transmitirle sinceridad. "Ahora sé que te llamas Nanoha Takamachi. Que tienes dos hermanos. Que tus padres dirigen una pastelería maravillosa. Sé que te gusta ayudarles a hacer pasteles y que te sueles manchar con harina sin darte cuenta..." Para Nanoha la voz de Fate se había convertido en un arrullo. Sin querer se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que emanaba y escuchaba atentamente lo que decía. "... sé que te gusta la literatura pero que se te dan mal las matemáticas. Sé que no soportas las injusticias y que siempre proteges al débil. Sé que eres cabezota y que es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión...".

Fate siguió recitando cada uno de los detalles que conocía y había visto de la cobriza intentando hacerle entender que la conocía, que sabía cosas de ella. Nanoha había dejado parte del enfado atrás y la miraba con un poquito de aceptación. "... sé que tienes un hurón salvaje de mascota y que crees que es el ser más amable y pacífico del mundo...". La cobriza sonrió ante eso. Ciertamente, creía que Yuuno era bueno. Fate sonrió también al ver que le había hecho gracia y con una repentina confianza le cogió de las manos con suavidad, a lo que Nanoha se sorprendió y sonrojó. "... y sé que aunque eres pésima pintando, siempre te esfuerzas por dibujar bien el cielo. Por favor Nanoha, quizás no te conozca mucho, ¿pero podrías perdonar a esta despistada y aceptar salir con ella como compensación?".

La petición le pilló de sorpresa. Nanoha abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla al comprender que era inútil. No tenía palabras. Miró a Fate intentando descubrir si era algún tipo de broma o estafa pero su rostro no desveló nada salvo inseguridad y pena.

Se lo pensó un momento. Sus manos se mantenían aun cogidas hasta que suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

"Este Sábado ven a recogerme." Dijo bajito y desviando la mirada con vergüenza, era la primera vez que la invitaban a salir de esta forma. Fate sonrió feliz y sin ninguna restricción ¡Al fin Nanoha la perdonaba! La cobriza no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír al ver su reciente e infantil alegría. Sin embargo siguió con los brazos cruzados y chasqueó la lengua con falsa molestia, pero a Fate eso ya le daba igual, parecía que Hayate tenía razón al decir que Nanoha no aguantaba un enfrentamiento directo. Por fin lo había conseguido aunque casi se dejara la vida en ello. "No creas que te perdono del todo...". Dijo la cobriza intentando guardar algo de su orgullo, aunque en su fuero interno Nanoha sabía que con ese discursito Fate se había ganado el perdón definitivo. Idiota.

El timbre indicó el fin de clases. ¿Habían estado allí durante casi toda la hora libre? Sin más dilación se dirigieron hacia la puerta, se miraron y sonrieron y bajaron las escaleras esquivando indiferentes el cuerpo cadavérico de Hayate que tenía arañazos por todos lados y espuma en la boca, y el cuerpecito ileso y dormido de Vivio que yacía sonriente y cómodamente acurrucada al lado de Hayate.

Bardiche estaba sentado tranquilamente lamiéndose las patas y moviendo el rabo erráticamente como si allí no hubiera ocurrido una matanza. Las siguió, no si antes echarle una mirada fría y amenazante a Nanoha por haber gritado a su rubia amiga -y por ser dueña de un bichejo inmundo-, mientras levantaba el rabo orgulloso y de paso miraba soberbiamente hacia ambos cuerpos inmóviles.

"Nadie molesta a Fate."

* * *

 **¡Lo siento, lo siento! TT-TT**

 **No me matéis, sé que la cita tendría que haber ocurrido ya pero me pongo a escribir y parece que me apetece torturar a alguien alargando la espera, y encima voy y hago que Fate y Nanoha discutan. Qué cruel soy xdd**

 **Juro por todo el petróleo del mundo que en el siguiente ocurre, de verdad de la buena. Lo juro también por Snoopy.**


	10. Sobreviviendo a la cita

**Gracias como siempre, saber que estáis ahí incondicionalmente me da fuerzas :3 y a los nuevos lectores también, es genial que dediquéis tiempo a la historia, en serio.**

 **¡Señores! ¡Es el capítulo número 10! No sé qué opináis pero yo estoy flipándolo en colores por no haberme estancado aun con el fic y porque os esté gustando, si supierais que pretendía hacer un One-shot de esto... Ay mami. Y eso que no creo que el humor se me de bien jajaja en fin.**

 **Como regalo (y porque ya tocaba) aquí os traigo la tan ansiada cita** en versión extendida **, para que digáis que soy malvada xDD**

* * *

 **"Sobreviviendo a la cita"**

Fate debería dejar de prometer cosas que sabía que no iba a poder cumplir aunque tuviera todas las facilidades del mundo y los astros se alinearan para apoyar su causa. De verdad. Eso de que no volvería a casa de Nanoha era una falacia. Una mentira. Una trola. Porque al fin y al cabo ahí estaba. De nuevo esperando frente a esa puerta que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado.

Porque era Sábado. Y porque por fin saldría con Nanoha.

Estaba nerviosa. Todos los esfuerzos anteriores por preparar la primera cita y que acabaron en desastre ya no servían, principalmente por como resultó acabar el día y porque Nanoha le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada. Y eso que estos días había intentado saber si la cobriza tenía alguna idea o quería hacer algo en concreto como ver una película, comer helado en algún sitio específico o dar de comer a los patos de un estanque. Pero Nanoha la había mirado con una sonrisa y le había dicho con su peculiar risa "Fate, no es una cita ni nada por el estilo, no te compliques. Sólo vamos a salir por ahí." Pero Fate no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Que no era una cita? ¡Claro que lo era! ¡Era una cita de esas raras en las que no sales con la persona a la que amas, si no una cita en la que sales y te entretienes con otra persona como compensación por ser una zopenca de mucho cuidado! ¡Hayate se lo había dicho!

Y Fate se dio una palmada en la frente, consciente de la pobre justificación que había usado. ¿Por qué seguía confiando en las opiniones de Hayate si sabía que tenían intenciones oscuras detrás y que probablemente le causarían problemas? Mapache tramposo. Pero ya era tarde, Fate consideraba aquello como una cita y su mente estaba llena de información absurda sobre citas que consideraba que podría valer y ser útil para su situación actual. Con lo que se había esforzado... ¿y Nanoha pretendía que no se complicara? ¿Que no era una cita? ¡Ni hablar! Bueno, vale... una cita podría no ser, pero definitivamente no complicarse era una tarea demasiado difícil porque estábamos hablando de Fate y sus ansias de acabar con todo este embrollo y porque estábamos hablando de Nanoha, y nada en la cobriza era sencillo. Pero si de las pocas interacciones que había tenido con ella habían acabado con la cobriza gritándole y con Fate huyendo o en estado catatónico. ¿Cómo podría no complicarse? Impensable.

Así que ahí estaba, su mente llena de información inútil y que pronto borraría como si su cerebro fuera un disco duro inservible, levantando la mano para volver a llamar a ese dichoso timbre. No tuvo tiempo de apretar el botoncito que alertaría a la familia del Cártel de su presencia, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una mano larga y de dedos afilados salió de entre las sombras agarrándola y atrayéndola hacia el oscuro interior de la casa. ¡Por las chanclas de Cristo! ¡Mamá sálvame! La madre de Nanoha sonrió con absoluta felicidad enganchándose del brazo de Fate como una enamorada y la invitó a pasar encantada de la vida. Fate tampoco tuvo tiempo de coger suficiente aire para gritar auxilio y la puerta se cerró tras ella mientras sentía cómo la arrastraban sin pena ni compasión. ¿Pero es que aquella casa estaba llena de gente loca, bipolar y con complejo de magos oscuros sin suficientes aquelarres que preparar que siempre la hacían sufrir a ella como si fuera el sacrificio del mes?

Ni que decir tiene que Fate estaba a punto de escupir el corazón del susto. Le saldrían canas antes de los veinte, lo tenía claro. "Fate-chan, es un placer volver a verte. Deberías pasarte más a menudo por aquí." Sonrió amorosamente la mujer. ¿Qué? No. Ya no era una promesa, era una obligación. Se ataría a un árbol con cadenas como protesta para proteger el medio ambiente si así evitaba pasar tiempo con esa familia de locos desquiciados. ¡Demonios, aprendería a domar ballenas si así evitaba relacionarse con esa gente! Estaba completamente segura de que tanto el padre como el hermano también tenían un tornillo de menos. Fijo que tenían armas escondidas por la casa y que no dejaban cabos sueltos como los mafiosos que eran. Ah no. Eran un Cártel de drogas. Bueno da igual, seguro que también tenían un lado Yakuza. Fate no quería ser un cabo suelto que hubiera que eliminar, ni siquiera quería ser un bonito lazo. Sólo quería correr hacia su casa y esconderse bajo las mantas para ver si podía desarrollar la habilidad de mimetizarse con el entorno como los camaleones y darse a la buena vida del reptil. La rubia intentó sonreír para que no se notara tanto la ansiedad que corría por sus venas, pero sólo consiguió que le saliera una mueca nerviosa que hizo que la madre de Nanoha sonriera todavía más. A sus ojos parecía un lobo feroz a punto de comerse al corderito desvalido.

"Siéntate Fate-chan, en un momento te llevo un té y unas pastas. Nanoha no tardará, me ha dicho que teníais planes." ¿Cómo que Nanoha no tardará? ¿Por qué narices nunca estaba cuando ella iba a su casa? ¿Cuál era esa manía de desaparecer y dejarla con su familia como si no fuera a ocurrir una catástrofe mundial? Ah no, Fate no caería de nuevo en esa trampa, no volvería a sentarse a solas en el salón sabiendo que había una criatura despreciable que se arrastraba por los suelos de la casa como una culebra y que ya la había atacado. Porque una vez que esas cosas prueban la sangre humana -y más concretamente, la de Fate-, ya no quieren otra cosa. Así que Fate salió del trance agónico en el que estaba como un resorte y ni corta ni perezosa se acercó a la mujer que ya se estaba alejando hacia la sala de tortura, también llamada cocina, probablemente.

"Oh, no se preocupe. Déjeme ayudarla en la cocina, así no estaré sola en el salón mientras usted lo hace todo, señora Takamachi..." La mujer la miró gratamente sorprendida por los buenos modales de la muchacha, sin duda ella era buena influencia para sus hijos. ¿Seguro que no podía adoptarla? ¿Y si se la robaba un par de días a su familia? ¿Eso era malo? ¿No, verdad? Sería como recoger a un animalillo cuco y solitario de la calle. Nadie te dice nada por recoger animales y darles cobijo. Es más, caes mejor de esa forma. Momoko siguió pensando opciones sobre cómo alargar la estancia de la rubia y Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna.

"Llámame sólo Momoko. Muchas gracias Fate-chan, mis hijos deberían aprender de tus modales." Dijo la mujer después de cavilar unos segundos. Quizás si le echaba a Fate un somnífero en el té y luego decía que se había dormido no habría problema. Fate la miró intentando sonreír con más soltura pero con la clara sensación de estar en peligro. Sí, claro. Modales. Si supiera que sólo lo hago para salvar el cuello... Ay Dios, ¿no leerá mentes no? Capaz de rebanarme el gaznate con una cuchara. "En ese caso puedes ayudarme con gusto, estaba haciendo un pastel." Vaya, un pastel. Qué coincidencias, ¿no tendrán por casualidad una pastelería? Ya podría estar haciendo, no sé, una ensalada o una macedonia de frutas. Algo sano, para variar. Fate deja las ironías y contesta. "C-Claro, lo que necesite." Fate siguió a la mujer a la cocina y con los nervios a flor de piel hizo caso de las instrucciones y peticiones de la mujer lo mejor que pudo.

El silencio era casi tan acogedor como estar en una jaula con perros hambrientos, y no mejoró cuando Fate vio a la mujer sostener un cuchillo del tamaño de su antebrazo. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía con esa pedazo de arma si se supone que estaban haciendo un pastel? El alma se le cayó a los pies nada más ver la soltura con la que Momoko lo usaba. La virgen. "Fate...". Habló la mujer de la nada haciendo que la rubia se tensara como un alambre. ¿Si se atrevía a respirar de más y a robarle oxígeno moriría? ¿Qué querría decirle aquella mujer ahora? ¿Que ya habían arreglado las nupcias y estaba obligada a casarse con alguno de sus hijos por el hecho de tener el dudoso honor de cocinar junto a ella? Fate tragó ruidosamente al ver cómo la señora partía varias fresas de un tajo experto. Dios Santo. "¿Nanoha y tú habéis discutido?". Ay madre. Todavía se paralizaba al recordar cómo en un ataque de bravura -y porque no le gustaba que la acusaran injustamente- se le había encarado a Nanoha en la azotea. ¿Su madre sabría lo que ocurrió? ¿Por eso preguntaba? ¿Cómo narices se había atrevido, en primer lugar, a gritarle a Nanoha sabiendo cómo se ponía la cobriza cuando se enfadaba? ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Acaso no le tenía aprecio a la vida o es que era idiota y no evaluaba el peligro de ciertas acciones?

Jesús, Dios, Zeus, Alá, Shiba,... ¿cuántos nombres más tenía que recitar para salir viva de esa situación? Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de luchar contra el Boss de un juego que acaba de pasar a la segunda fase de su monstruosa transformación. La mujer seguía cortando fresas como si nada, ajena a todo el bullicio que había en el interior de Fate. "Porque últimamente la he notado un poco molesta, y cuando le preguntaba por ti se iba echa una furia...". La cantidad de fresas cortadas con precisión quirúrgica aumentaba y Fate se preguntaba si las usaría para hacer un batido con su cabeza. Esta vez ni todas las plegarias del mundo podrían salvarla de aquello. Ni Vivio con su don de la oportunidad. Ni Bardiche con su habilidad de espía. Ni siquiera su némesis -si es que tenía alguno porque se consideraba demasiado buena como para que alguien la odiara y se otorgara dicho apodo- se dignaría a acabar con su vida tan cruelmente como parecía que estaba dispuesta aquella mujer. Fate sintió como la sangre era drenada de su cuerpo y como su corazón voluntariamente se paraba y hacía las maletas para largarse a otro cuerpo menos amenazado.

Fate mantuvo los ojos abiertos con claro terror y sorpresa. No rezó por su vida, ni pidió que ocurriera un milagro. Hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho hace siglos.

Si alguien estaba leyendo su mente en ese preciso instante, por favor, que sepa que se llama Fate Testarossa Harlown y que con motivo de su inminente defunción estaba redactando su última voluntad mentalmente a falta de papel, bolígrafo y notario presentes. En ella establecía que le dejaba los videojuegos tanto de la consola como del ordenador a su hermano, Chrono. A su madre Lindy le dejaba las sábanas de seda egipcia que trajo Hayate de su viaje express a Arabia y las múltiples novelas de su cuarto y al maldito mapache, conocido en el mundo humano como Hayate Yagami, le dejaba los mangas y le devolvía aquella caja mohosa y con varias pegatinas y titulada "No es porno, no abrir" que una vez le había pedido que la guardara bajo su cama porque era material susceptible, y que Fate había mirado con cara de asco y sospecha. A Bardiche y a Vivio les dejaba el resto de cosas de su cuarto, entre ellas un cromo en perfecto estado y con la firma de un famoso jugador de béisbol de los años '70 con el certificado de autenticidad y la ficha en la que decía que estaba valorado en varias decenas de miles de dólares americanos, y que a Fate le había tocado como premio de un juego absurdo de lotería.

Bien. Ya estaba lista para morir, pero antes se enfrentaría a la mujer y le demostraría que era valiente a pesar de que sus piernas temblaran como juncos en un vendaval. Era por falta de azúcar, claro. El cuchillo gigante no tenía nada que ver.

"Señora Takamachi... Es decir, Momoko... Yo...".

Fate no pudo terminar la frase y poco a poco sentía como su voluntad se rompía. A su izquierda escuchó un ruido bastante conocido y que no auguraba nada bueno para ella. Con la boca seca todavía y la garganta como un estropajo se giró hacia el ruido, olvidando momentáneamete a la mujer que era capaz de insuflar terror con una sonrisa -y un cuchillo de carnicero-. Aquel puñetero roedor y que debería extinguirse como especie la estaba mirando hambriento. ¿De dónde había salido y por qué olfateaba el aire con tanto ansia? Fate contuvo un hipido y con el corazón cabalgando y redactando su renuncia como órgano vital, saltó como buena atleta que era esquivando el repentino mordisco del animal. Detrás de ella escuchó como la mujer gritaba el nombre del animal con verdadera sorpresa y espanto. Así debían de sentirse y de reaccionar las madres cuando descubrían que su hijo es un criminal y ellas pensaban que no había roto un plato en su vida.

Fate corrió y derrapó por la casa en busca de refugio. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró sin importarle de quién fuera. A tomar por saco la privacidad ajena, su vida pendía de un mísero hilo y esto no era ninguna película de acción. Claro que Fate no tuvo en cuenta el hecho de que no conocía la casa y de que sus posibilidades de huída se habían visto ampliamente reducidas al subir al segundo piso en vez de salir por la puerta principal.

La rubia tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor mientras oía como el animal arañaba la puerta. No sabía que le daban de comer pero por Dios que Fate creía que podría derribar la puerta si se apartaba. Por fin se hizo la luz y el animal dejó de asesinar a la inocente madera permitiéndole respirar con algo de alivio. La voz de Momoko llamando al bicho resonaba cerca.

Fate pudo dedicarse a contemplar el lugar en el que estaba y lo que vio fue más aterrador que enfrentarse al animal, al que le podía dar una patada sin querer queriendo y devolverlo a la fauna o a la Madre Tierra, lo que ocurriera antes. Desde luego con esto sí que no podía luchar. Esa habitación estaba empapelada con fotos de ella en diversos tamaños, había cartas, notas y hasta una almohada con una foto de ella entera estampada. Parecía cosa de Hayate, no lo dudaba. Hasta que vio varias fotos en un corcho y su pulso se disparó. La habitación era de la hermana de Nanoha.

No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una broma. Una cámara oculta o algo así. ¡Pero si nunca la había visto hasta el día que salvó a Nanoha del coche y ni sabía quién era! ¡Pero si la había salvado del ratón y parecía una chica normal y equilibrada que hacía ejercicio y tenía complejo de ninja, que además formaba parte de la familia más loca y salvaje que Fate nunca había tenido la desgracia de conocer!

La madre que me...

Fate sintió náuseas. Tenía que salir de allí. Con energías renovadas salió del aquel cuarto del demonio sin importarle que el animal pudiera volver a atacarla. No, estar ahí era peor. Casi que prefería enfrentarse al roedor y a la mamá psicópata. Corriendo volvió a bajar por las escaleras hacia la puerta principal. Se puso los zapatos a toda prisa con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes y, escuchando el golpeteo de las patas del tal Yuuno que se acercaba a ella con velocidad -con tanto gritar su nombre ya lo tenía grabado como si fuera un tabú-, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

Con las prisas no se fijó por dónde iba y tampoco se dio cuenta de que había chocado y caído al suelo hasta que sintió una superficie blanda bajo ella que no debería estar ahí si se supone que estaba haciendo la carrera de su vida. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de que fuera como poco un dragón, pero se encontró con unos ojos violetas bastante conocidos y que le robaron varios años de vida.

Fate estaba sobre Nanoha. A tres centímetros de su cara. Respirando el aire que expulsaba y notando cada fibra de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Estaba sobre Nanoha, que parpadeaba confusa y enfocaba su mirada en la de Fate para ir poco a poco siendo consciente de la situación y demostrándolo en su expresión. Para Fate ya era un gesto conocido. Furia y vergüenza todo en uno.

A cámara lenta escuchó a alguien gritar -Miyuki, por lo que supo después- y Fate, movida por a saber qué instinto de supervivencia y por la adrenalina, rodó sobre el cuerpo de la cobriza levantándola hábilmente en el proceso cual experta en artes marciales. Yuuno aterrizó donde habían estado. ¿Seguro que no era un zombie? Fate, todavía sintiendo el tiempo ralentizado, agarró la mano de Nanoha, silbó llamando a Bardiche, que estaba esperando fuera de la casa a modo de guardaespaldas viendo que Fate ya había sido atacada una vez y que apareció listo para perseguir y devorar a la alimaña, y salió pitando de allí arrastrando a la cobriza que increíblemente había cambiado su expresión de odio y sonreía mientras se despedía con la mano diciendo que no llegaría tarde a casa como si no le importara que la vida de Fate peligrase.

La cita había comenzado.

Corrieron hasta que Fate se sintió a salvo y fuera de la zona de peligro, y llegaron a la estación de tren. Fate se sentó de mala manera en un asiento vacío, con el pecho agitado y el brazo sobre la frente en pose dramática mientras que Nanoha se sentó frente a ella con total naturalidad y educación, aunque algo sonrojada. Si la que había hecho todo el esfuerzo había sido Fate, la cobriza casi no tenía derecho a estar roja.

Cuando Fate se sintió de nuevo con ganas de enfrentar al mundo y vivir, miró a Nanoha en busca del cabreo anterior. Haría lo que fuera por apaciguar su furia después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Estaba agotada y aun era por la mañana. Para su sorpresa la cobriza tenía una pequeña sonrisa, a saber por qué, se preguntó Fate. Desde luego la falta de reactividad de la muchacha frente a todo lo que había visto era apabullante. Sin duda, eso decía mucho del cruel ambiente en el que se había criado, con semejante familia Fate habría tenido que desarrollar también esa capacidad. La rubia estaba apunto de llamar su atención cuando la voz mecánica que anunciaba la llegada a la próxima parada sonó, y Nanoha se levantó del asiento dispuesta a salir. ¿Dónde se supone que estaban?

Siguió a la cobriza en silencio mientras salían de la estación y callejeaban. Nanoha encabezaba la marcha y por algún motivo aun mantenía la sonrisa. ¿Iban a estar así toda la tarde? ¿Las citas eran silenciosas? ¿Había algún tipo de protocolo que indicaba cuando era bueno hablar y cuándo un silencio era importante? Fate no tenía información sobre esto, y no estaba segura de que su silenciosa presencia pudiera ser compensación suficiente para hacerle olvidar a Nanoha lo idiota que a veces era, por lo que decidió comenzar una conversación.

"¿Dónde vamos?". Nanoha siguió caminando y habló sin detenerse. "No te preocupes Fate-chan, te gustará." Fate frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Sentía que aquél lugar no le haría ni pizca de gracia pero aun así aceleró la marcha y se puso a la par que Nanoha. Si todas las citas eran así de fáciles no entendía por qué narices existían libros sobre el tema y ella se los había leído. Quizás sí que le tenía que haber preguntado a Lindy o a Chrono sobre el tema. Siguieron caminando hasta que Nanoha se detuvo, y viendo que Fate estaba metida en sus pensamientos y seguía caminando la agarró del brazo llamando su atención. La rubia se volteó y miró el agarre que le impedía seguir, para después mirar a Nanoha con interrogación.

"Ya hemos llegado Fate-chan." ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Fate miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier señal que le dijera que estaba en el lugar correcto, algo que dijera en grande y en letras rojas _"¿Tienes una cita? ¡Estás en el lugar correcto!"_ , pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una calle normal con tiendas y diversos puestos. No, no era una calle. Parecía un espacio abierto y amplio en el que habían colocado tiendas de forma paralela para que la gente pudiera caminar cómodamente. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Rebajas? ¿Un mercadillo? ¿Aquí vendían la droga los Takamachi o la adquirían? ¿Hayate lo conocería también? ¿Los bajos fondos de Uminari se encontraban aquí? ¿Nanoha la iba a vender como esclava?

Fate siguió divagando hasta que la voz de Nanoha la trajo de vuelta. "Es un mercadillo un tanto especial. Algo así como una feria de pasteles y dulces en la que puedes comprar, vender y competir." Explicó la cobriza. Lo dicho. Para Fate eso era el Mercado Negro. Con mayúsculas. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los lugares y todas las cosas, Nanoha había creído que estar allí le gustaría? ¿Era algún tipo de mensaje subliminal para que se hiciera adicta a los pasteles y probablemente a la cocaína que llevaban? ¿Quería que fuera uno de sus camellos? ¿Era coña, no? "Como siempre tenemos un pedido de tu familia pensé que te gustaría descubrir otros sabores y pasteles, los hay de todas las clases."

Fate se rascó la mejilla con confusión. ¿Pedidos de su familia? Cosa suya no era, desde luego, aunque su familia tampoco era muy de dulces. Los pasteles no le desagradaban pero tampoco eran su alimento favorito. Oh Dios ¿Los padres de Nanoha seguían enviándoles cosas a Lindy? ¡Acosadores! Nanoha observó la reacción de la rubia con desilusión. De verdad había creído que le gustaría. Fate, que gracias a los múltiples libros y consejos que había leído, captó milagrosamente la expresión de la cobriza, pero ¿qué significaba? ¿Estaba cansada? ¿Tenía hambre? ¿Sueño? Esto era muy difícil. Prestar atención era realmente agotador, no entendía como la gente normal podía vivir así. A lo mejor estaba aburrida, y eso que había sido idea de Nanoha ir allí y no suya. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía el plan perfecto.

"¿Nanoha?" La cobriza levantó la mirada para ver a la rubia con gesto de concentración. "Los cupones de Midoriya... ¿sirven aquí también?" Nanoha parpadeó confusa por la pregunta. Hasta donde sabía eran válidos para cualquier establecimiento de comida. Asintió confirmando la pregunta de la rubia. ¿Pero por qué quería saber...? Fate sonrió ampliamente tomando a la cobriza por sorpresa. ¿No estaba desilusionada?

Ignorando las reacciones de Nanoha, Fate agarró firmemente su muñeca y su sonrisa se volvió casi descarada. ¿Nanoha estaba aburrida? Pues dejaría de estarlo. Nanoha no entendía lo que quería decir y la rubia con regodeo le enseñó el enorme taco de cupones de Midoriya. "Prepárate porque vamos a probar todos los puestos hasta reventar."

Antes de que pudiera digerir la información la rubia las arrastró hasta el primer puesto que le pareciera interesante. Durante horas caminaron y probaron pasteles, pastelillos, bollos, dulces, fuentes de chocolate y cualquier cosa producto del azúcar y el glaseado.

Agotadas y con el paladar sobrecargado de dulce, se detuvieron en unas mesas. Fate sentía que de aquí a nada se quedaría ciega de tanto comer dulce y que la diabetes sería el menor de sus problemas. Si ingería algo más lo vomitaría, estaba segura. En cambio, Nanoha parecía soportar bastante bien el atracón de dulces. ¿Tiene un cuerpo alienígena capaz de aguantar esto? ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan fresca? ¿No le preocupan las miles de calorías ingeridas? Jesús, qué mujer. "Estoy muerta". Susurró la rubia dejándose caer en la mesa despreocupadamente y Nanoha se rió con esa risa tan peculiar suya por las exageraciones de la rubia.

Fate no solía ser tan expresiva en clases y estaba disfrutando viendo las caras que ponía la rubia. Aunque actuara a veces como una niña pequeña, para Nanoha era refrescante. Al final estaba resultando que no había sido mala idea aceptar la invitación de Fate después de la discusión que tuvieron.

Nanoha debía reconocer que había sido un poco injusta con Fate al actuar de esa manera con ella, y después de que Miyuki le explicara la situación de la que fue testigo, tuvo claro que se había precipitado al culpar a la rubia de ciertas cosas. Aunque Hayate le había advertido de lo cabeza hueca que podía llegar a ser la rubia según qué cosas. Sin embargo no la perdonaba del todo aun, después de todo la había ignorado durante bastante tiempo.

Ajenas al ir y venir de la gente no notaron cómo eran observadas desde distintos puestos por tres pares de ojos que vigilaban cada uno de los movimientos del par sin perderse ninguna interacción.

Cuando recuperaron fuerzas, Nanoha y Fate se levantaron y pasearon con calma. Como aun era pronto y la cobriza no quería alejarse de allí porque más tarde había muchas más cosas nuevas que ver, a petición de Fate entraron en unos recreativos convenientemente cercanos. La rubia demostró habilidades desconocidas por la cobriza al jugar con máquinas de disparos y arcade bastante complejas mientras que Nanoha le daba una soberana paliza a Fate jugando a los bolos. Jamás de los jamases, Fate Testarossa, permitas que Nanoha te apunte con algo. Nunca. Su precisión y anormal fuerza te pueden matar como han hecho con los inocentes bolos. Era increíble ver como la cobriza marcaba pleno tras pleno como si fuera un juego de niños.

Para cuando salieron de allí estaba casi atardeciendo, las horas habían pasado increíblemente rápido estando al lado de Nanoha y milagrosamente no había sentido ningún tipo de amenaza por su parte. Fate diría que el objetivo de aquella salida se había cumplido y que Nanoha se había olvidado de todos sus enfados y ansias asesinas.

De nuevo volvieron a los puestos de dulces, pero esta vez fueron más allá, aparentemente había una feria que había aprovechado la afluencia de personas y se había establecido allí hasta que los pasteleros se fueran. Fate no recordaba haber estado nunca en una feria de esas. De hecho era raro. Habían aparecido de la nada y montar todo ese tinglado no tenía que ser sencillo. ¿Seguro que era la misma zona? ¿Habían cruzado algún portal mágico?

"¡Mira Fate-chan se alquilan kimonos! ¿Nos ponemos uno?" ¿En estas fechas? Pero Nanoha estaba tremendamente ilusionada. No había que tener ojos para verlo, pero ¿era necesario? Eran incómodos, difíciles de poner y tenías que caminar de puntillitas si no querías morder el polvo. Fate no le veía la utilidad a dicha ropa, quizá porque tenía sangre italiana corriendo por sus venas o quizá porque estaba demasiado cómoda con sus vaqueros. Sin embargo Nanoha podría ponerse triste si se negaba, al fin y al cabo estaba allí para que la cobriza se divirtiera, ¿no? Sin duda no estaba nerviosa por vestir de esa forma frente a la cobriza o por verla a ella con esa ropa, claro, no tenía por qué. En todo caso, estaba aceptando vestir así para que a Nanoha se le quitara ese mohín triste que a veces ponía cuando Fate se negaba a algo. Sí, sin duda estaba evitando una catástrofe.

Así que con pesar y convencida de que lo hacía por el bienestar mundial alquilaron los kimonos. Fate escogió uno ligero de color negro con flores doradas, rojas y naranjas y Nanoha uno azul marino con nubes y remolinos extraños. Ambos ropajes conjuntaban y realzaban su físico. Fate vio cómo extrañamente Nanoha la miraba fijamente mientras un leve sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. ¿La enfermedad del cangrejo estaba reapareciendo? ¿Y si Fate era la portadora de dicha enfermedad y por eso la gente cerca de ella la padecía? Quizás debiera hacerse un chequeo, aunque ella se encontraba divinamente sana. Se acercó a Nanoha para ver si se encontraba bien, disminuyendo la distancia y provocando que el sonrojo aumentara. "¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes calor?" Preguntó con interés. A ver si también sería culpa suya que Nanoha se resfriara.

Nanoha sacudió levemente la cabeza y respiró profundamente recobrando su color habitual y le sonrió. "Estoy bien, Fate-chan... Estás magnífica." Ahora fue el turno de Fate de temblar como una hoja y de sonrojarse. Los piropos estaban bien, pero se lo había dicho a apenas 15 cm de distancia y pareciera que un tren se había estampado contra ella por lo imprevisto del halago. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? ¿Devolver el cumplido? ¿Huir? ¿Reírse con fingida naturalidad y quitarle hierro al asunto para que no se notara su evidente nerviosismo e incomodidad por lo íntimo de la interacción? Diablos. Optó por lo primero. "G-Gracias Nanoha, tú también estás... ehm... preciosa. El azul te favorece."

Vio aliviada cómo la cobriza sonreía con absoluta felicidad iluminando todo a su paso. Fate tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. Demasiado brillante para ella. ¿Cómo una sonrisa podía iluminar tanto? ¿Era magia? ¿Estaba oyendo música celestial? ¿Había muerto ya?

Un carraspeo las sacó de la burbuja en la que estaban. "¿Nanoha?". La nombrada se giró ante el llamado y Fate hizo lo propio con indiferencia y desinterés para luego apartar la mirada con aburrimiento de aquella persona. Sólo era un chico cualquiera. "¡Yuuno!" El grito y el nombre hicieron que Fate entrara en estado de alarma súbitamente y se girara de nuevo hacia su procedencia. ¿El maldito roedor estaba allí? ¿Acaso las había seguido? ¿Bardiche estaba bien? ¿Por qué seguía con vida? ¿Era un ser evolucionado como Hayate que podía hacerse invisible y huir con habilidad?

Fate miró velozmente hacia los lados en busca de la criatura. Con el kimono no podía correr. Demonios. Sabía que no era buena idea ponérselo. Sin embargo no había nada, para extrañeza de la rubia Nanoha estaba hablando con aquél chico con soltura y confianza y no había rastro de Yuuno. "Mira Fate-chan, quiero presentarte a alguien."

La rubia frunció el ceño. ¿Cuál era el punto de conocer a alguien a quien no tenía interés de conocer? ¿No veía que estaba preocupada por que el bicho no atacara su yugular a traición? La rubia se acercó aun así. "Fate-chan, este es mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Yuuno Scrya. Yuuno, esta es Fate-chan."

Fate miró al sujeto con la mandíbula abierta. ¿Yuuno? ¿Se llamaba Yuuno? No podía ser verdad. El muchacho era rubio con la media melena atada en una coleta, no más alto que ella y con unos ojillos verdes que le recordaron a la mirada vidriosa de un pez muerto. Sin querer miró tras él en busca de una cola de hurón. Porque definitivamente era un hurón transformado en humano. ¿Esta era la mascota de Nanoha? Dios santo. ¿Campaba a sus anchas por su casa, en la que vivían tres mujeres que con toda seguridad no tenían ni idea de la verdadera forma de aquello a lo que se aferraban en llamar mascota? ¿El bicho que la había atacado dos veces? ¡Menudo pervertido! ¡Era intolerable! ¡Debía hacer algo! ¡Ni Hayate era tan pervertida aunque se colara en los vestuarios femeninos! Ah no... No se colaba, que era mujer también. Fate a veces se te olvida que compartís género.

Fate detuvo su monólogo interior y enfrentó su mirada con fiereza. No iba permitirle estar cerca de Nanoha mientras ella estuviera ahí. Ni hablar. Su sentido del deber y orgullo de mujer no lo permitirían. Miró a su alrededor, necesitaba apoyo gatuno. Ella y Bardiche habían acordado que ante cualquier situación de alerta la rubia sólo tenía que silbar para que Bardiche apareciera en su ayuda. Para su suerte o desgracia no sólo encontró a Bardiche, sino que estaba acompañado de Vivio que vestía una gabardina y unas gafas de sol oscuras y que, evidentemente, desentonaba tanto en el entorno como una mancha roja en la nieve. ¿Pero qué narices? Si hubiera vestido normal Fate la habría ignorado con naturalidad. Para colmo, no muy lejos de Vivio vio a otra persona con las mismas pintas que llevaba unos prismáticos y una cámara que apuntaba en su dirección.

No, no, no. Dime que no es cierto. Por todos los cielos, dime que no es Hayate la que me está saludando como una idiota mientras hace fotos a lo lejos. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿Qué había hecho en su otra vida que le estaba pasando factura ahora? ¿Acaso volaba con una guadaña recogiendo cristales mágicos para un propósito maligno?

"Un placer Fate-san, Nanoha me ha hablado mucho de ti." Fate volvió a dirigirle la mirada con renovado enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarla tan fácilmente? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Que Nanoha le había hablado de ella? ¡Já! ¡Como que la había atacado dos veces! ¡Claro que la conocía! Fate silbó por lo bajo, no mucho como para pasar desapercibido pero tampoco tan alto como para llamar la atención. Sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaría. "El placer es mío..." Dijo con inocencia y maldad. Se iba a enterar.

Fate se acercó a Nanoha con sutileza y, agarrándole suavemente de la mano, la apartó ligeramente del muchacho. Sin previo aviso una bola de pelo negra y enfurecida se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaban y se encaramó al chico que tembló sorprendido. Bardiche gruñía con fiereza. El tal Yuuno intentó apaciguarle con palabras dulces y típicas mientras Nanoha se llevaba una mano a la boca con asombro y Fate mantenía el agarre de su extremidad, impidiéndola intervenir.

Bardiche se lanzó contra él, que sin preámbulos se dio la vuelta y echó a correr como poseído. Fate no pudo contener la risa ante la visión. Eso para que aprendiera. Debía regalarle algo a Bardiche por su gran trabajo. Nanoha se fijó en sus manos unidas y se sonrojó, pero no deshizo el agarre. Al fin y al cabo no era cosa suya si no de Fate que la había agarrado primero y ahora no la soltaba. Claro, era culpa de la rubia. Carraspeó.

"Fate-chan, ¿no era ese tu gato?" La cobriza la observó pasmada y maravillada mientras ella aun reía. Nunca había visto a Fate reír de aquella manera y Nanoha tuvo la sensación de que estaba viendo una faceta muy personal y secreta de la rubia. ¿Pero Fate qué podía decir? Estrictamente Bardiche no era suyo, pero era su amigo y lo consideraba de la familia ya, después de todo siempre estaba protegiéndola. La rubia contestó con otra pregunta librándose de dar explicaciones. "¿De verdad se llama Yuuno como tu hurón?" Preguntó con diversión en la mirada. Podría parecer un honor que llamaran a tu mascota como a ti, pero no, en este caso parecía algún tipo de burla inconsciente. Nanoha se avergonzó con la pregunta. Le había llamado así porque inevitablemente le recordaba a Yuuno, no tenía malas intenciones. "Él me lo regaló, así que..." El bochorno de Nanoha aumentó y Fate rió aun más abiertamente que antes con la pobre justificación dada. Resultaba evidente la burla inherente en todo aquello. Aunque Nanoha no lo reconociera en voz alta, sin querer había asociado al hurón con su supuesto mejor amigo. A la porra eso de que era porque se lo había regalado. A Nanoha le había guiado la apariencia del bicho para nombrarlo así, y Fate lo sabía con total certeza. Y le encantaba.

Sin ser realmente consciente y sin miramientos, Fate soltó la mano de la cobriza, que parpadeó y abrió y cerró la mano recién liberada memorizando la sensación. Ya no parecía tan cálida como antes.

"¡Fate-mamá, Nanoha-mamá!" Vivio hizo su aparición interrumpiéndolas como ya era costumbre. Para sorpresa de Fate ya no había rastro de la gabardina ni de las gafas. La niña llevaba un bonito kimono rojo y el pelo recogido. ¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido de look y qué hacía allí? Nanoha se agachó para recibir a la niña con un abrazo cariñoso digno de una madre cándida y amorosa mientras que Fate rodaba los ojos ante los apodos y miraba a la niña con sospecha. Miró de nuevo al lugar donde creyó ver a Hayate, pero la chica ya se había esfumado. Maldito mapache invisible. "¡Vayamos a jugar a los puestos!" Gritó Vivio. Claro, cómo no. La niña quería sacar tajada de la situación y ver si le daban algún regalo.

Aunque el motivo principal de la presencia de Vivio fuera distinta de lo que Fate creía, después de todo era la primera misión de la TSAB.

Como pidió la niña, las tres se dirigieron hacia los puestecillos, con Vivio en medio de las dos mientras les agarraba las manos inocentemente. Parecían una familia de verdad. Caminaron, probaron distintos juegos, compraron llaveros y peluches y se premiaron con unos buenos helados. Vivio se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Nunca había ido a una feria, las monjas decían que jugar con el azar y estar ociosos era pecado, y así se lo hizo saber a sus acompañantes.

Fate sintió algo de compasión por la criatura y decidió que podría consentirla por un día. La cogió repentinamente, ante los gritos avergonzados de la niña y las risas de Nanoha, que miraba la escena con diversión y calidez, y la subió en sus hombros como cualquier padre hace con su hijo, permitiéndole ver la zona desde las alturas. En seguida dejó de quejarse y se dedicó a observar todo con absoluta dedicación y alegría, agradecida por estar ahí con ellas. Y Fate sonrió con el predecible cambio de actitud de Vivio, después de todo era una niña.

Aunque no tardó mucho en volver a gritar y a patalear sobre los hombros de la rubia. A lo lejos había visto a dos amigos suyos y rápidamente se bajó y corrió hacia ellos. Nanoha y Fate la siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron, si la niña se perdía sería bastante difícil dar con ella y aunque no era responsabilidad de Fate, ya que estaba allí no podía dejarla a su suerte. "¡Erio, Caro!" Gritó la enana bicolor.

Eran dos niños de más o menos la edad de Vivio, quizá el niño era algo más mayor, que estaban jugando al tiro al blanco a ver si conseguían el premio. Por sus largas caras Fate pudo decir que no estaban cerca de lograrlo. Nanoha rápidamente se presentó y se interesó por ellos, preguntándoles qué les ocurría y escuchando cada palabra. Fate no se sorprendió al ver cómo Nanoha se levantaba con decisión y pagaba al feriante para probar suerte e intentar conseguir algún peluche para los niños.

La rubia la miró con calma, de repente fijándose en cada detalle de la cobriza como si antes sólo la viera a través de un velo translúcido. Fate se fijó en que Nanoha era bastante atractiva, y los ojos le brillaban más cuando ponía esa mirada decidida que nadie podía cambiar. Fate también se fijó en que era zurda y que el pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta ladeada que le caía como una cascada fulgurante y brillante que contrastaba fuertemente con el color del kimono. La verdad es que tenía un pelo bonito. ¿Sería suave?

Nanoha disparó y falló el primer tiro poniendo un puchero infantil que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia. Le quedaban dos. El tiempo pareció detenerse y todo lo de su alrededor se desvanecía lentamente. ¿Cómo alguien de su edad podía poner un gesto tan adorable, sabiendo que podía llegar a ser aterrador cuando se enfadaba? Para Fate era un misterio.

"Fate-mamá, si no cierras la boca se te va a caer la baba mirando así a Nanoha-mamá."

Fate despertó bruscamente del trance y el tiempo y el ruido volvieron a discurrir con normalidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado embobada? Miró a Vivio confusa por sus palabras. ¿Caérsele la baba? ¿Por Nanoha? ¿Pero de qué narices habla la niña? Frunció el ceño, sólo había estado en las nubes unos segundos, qué exagerada. "Vivio, ¿has comido demasiados dulces y te has vuelto loca por fin?"

La niña sólo sonrió inocentemente y apartó la mirada sin decir nada más. ¿Qué le pasa? Se preguntó Fate. Escuchó dos disparos consecutivos y centró de nuevo su mirada en Nanoha, que se llevaba una mano a la mejilla mientras reía con algo de decepción y aquellos niños la animaban agradecidos por haberlo intentado por ellos. Así que no lo había logrado. Fate suspiró. Supongo que ahora es mi turno.

Se acercó al puesto y pidió los mismos intentos que Nanoha y los niños habían pedido antes, para asombro de los presentes. Fate no tenía pinta de dedicarse a estos juegos. Para la rubia era evidente que la escopeta tenía el cañón trucado para que fuera más difícil acertar, todo el mundo lo sabía, y Nanoha a pesar de su inhumana puntería no lo había conseguido. Seguro que estaba algo decepcionada por ello aunque intentara ocultarlo, pensaba la rubia.

Fate cogió el arma con profesionalidad, no le dedicaba horas de su tiempo a juegos online de disparos para nada. La Enforcer Testarossa era conocida. Cogió aire con calma, aumentando sin querer el dramatismo de la escena. Los observadores contuvieron la respiración. Fate era su última oportunidad.

La rubia rápidamente disparó los tres tiros sin detenerse, dando a los objetivos más valiosos en menos de 20 segundos y derribándolos con precisión. El feriante abrió la boca sorprendido. Nanoha abrió la boca sorprendida. Y los niños se lanzaron hacia las piernas de Fate gritando de alegría. "Uf, por poco no lo consigo." Susurró para sí misma. De verdad estaba nerviosa y le temblaban un poco las manos, no quería fallar frente a su audiencia.

El feriante le dio una bolsa enorme con peluches y premios y los echó de allí con rapidez y rabia cerrando el puesto para lo que quedaba de tarde. Estúpidos niños con suerte.

Fate se deshizo de los abrazos y les entregó la bolsa con los premios como si fueran animales hambrientos. Qué locura. Se colocó el kimono, que había quedado un tanto descolocado por el repentino sobeteo infantil, y se acercó a Nanoha con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a la que la cobriza respondió avergonzada y cruzándose de brazos con el orgullo herido. Había sido pura suerte. Sólo eso.

Se dirigieron a unas mesas para descansar y beber algo y Fate invitó a los niños con los cupones. La rubia se enteró de que también vivían en el orfanato y que por eso eran amigos de Vivio, aunque Fate no recordaba haberlos visto cuando Carim la llevó allí. Eran más educados que la enana bicolor, eso sí.

La noche ya había caído y era hora de marcharse de allí, tenían que devolver los kimonos y probablemente que acompañar a los niños al orfanato. Fate estaba realmente agotada, pero parecía que todo había salido bien. Antes de llegar a la tienda de alquiler con los críos y los peluches -parecían una caravana a la que poco a poco se unía más gente-, interceptaron a Nanoha. Fate no creyó que fuera de nuevo el hurón humano pero aun así se puso en estado de alerta.

Nanoha estaba hablando con una chica de pelo azul, que a la legua se notaba que era hiperactiva, y que estaba acompañada de dos personas más que la regañaban y la calmaban a partes iguales. Los niños se acercaron a curiosear y ella por no quedarse sola fue hacia el grupo. ¿Cómo podían seguir moviéndose tan rápido, no estaban cansados?

Las personas se presentaron, pero Fate no prestó atención a sus palabras. ¿Podían por favor dejar de encontrarse con gente e ir a casa? ¿Acaso no veían que el alma de la rubia estaba saliéndose por su boca para dirigirse al más allá? ¿No podían socializar otro día, cuando ella no estuviera presente?

"Hola." Escuchó cerca de ella. Fate volteó con cansancio. ¿Y ahora qué querían de ella? ¿Más peluches? La rubia miró a quien la llamaba, era una de las chicas que hablaban con Nanoha, sólo que ahora se dirigía a ella, Fate no sabía quién era ni por qué la hablaba. "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó con aburrimiento, de verdad que sería capaz de dormirse de pie. Aquella chica la miraba con una jovial sonrisa que pretendía encandilarla. Las había visto más bonitas, sinceramente.

"Eres muy guapa y el kimono que llevas es precioso, ¿podría hacerme una foto contigo?" Fate no reaccionó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Una persona le pedía permiso para hacerse una foto con ella? ¡Era un milagro! Estaba tan acostumbrada a que sus fotos rondaran por ahí sin ella haber accedido que casi no recordaba que tenía derecho a la intimidad. "Claro, por qué no." Fate sonrió. Por fin se había encontrado con una persona normal y educada. ¿Cuándo se había rodeado de locos?

Aquella chica se pegó a ella y sacó su móvil con actitud experta. Fate no le dio importancia a la repentina cercanía ni al agarre de la muchacha que parecía algo posesivo. Simplemente sonrió a la cámara intentando salir sin gesto raro y de mortal cansancio. Cuando la chica terminó, la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a su grupo como si nada. Fate suspiró aliviada ignorando cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Por fin podrían irse de allí? Pero dos personas no perdieron detalle de la interacción entra la rubia y aquella chica, y cuando ésta se fue Vivio se acercó a Fate con el ceño fruncido de indignación. "No deberías haber hecho eso Fate-mamá." Dijo mientras tiraba de la mayor para acercarse a su mejilla y limpiarla. Había restos del carmín de la chica. Fate la miró confusa ¿Y ahora qué había hecho ella?

Miró a Nanoha para ver si ya había terminado de charlar con aquellas personas, y se encontró con su mirada típica de enfado y los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Esa gente la había molestado? Fate se acercó a ella, a lo mejor podría hacerla reír de algún modo, pero nada más hacerlo Nanoha se adelantó y a pasos agigantados se marchó de allí. ¿Pero qué le pasaba ahora? Fate no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. Escuchó un suspiro de Vivio. ¿Y ahora por qué se ponía la niña así? ¿Por qué Fate sentía que había hecho algo mal? Miró a Erio y a Caro en busca de respuestas, pero sólo se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza.

Lo que faltaba.

Fate siguió a ambas mujeres intentando averiguar qué se había perdido. ¿Por qué nunca le decían lo que pasaba? ¿Tan difícil era explicar por qué ambas parecían molestas al mismo tiempo? Definitivamente, esto de prestar atención no era fácil. ¡Si hace nada estaban tan alegres y sonrientes! A lo mejor esas personas sí que les habían dicho algo que les había molestado. Si era así, Fate no tenía la culpa. No entendía por qué lo pagaban con ella de esa forma. Qué injusticia.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la tienda de alquiler. Los niños se despidieron porque ya tenían a alguien que les llevaría a casa y no era necesario que las dos les acompañaran. Fate les regaló la enorme bolsa de peluches. Vivio abrazó a Nanoha y le susurró algo al oído y se fue sin despedirse de Fate nada más que con una mirada de repentino odio. ¡Eh! ¡Pero qué maleducada! ¿Eso le enseñan las monjas? ¿Dónde había quedado eso de ayudar al prójimo? ¡Y eso que le había comprado cosas! Fate y Nanoha se quedaron solas, como al inicio, y la rubia se sintió repentinamente incómoda. ¿Y ahora qué tenía que hacer? Era evidente que la cobriza estaba enfadada por algo y Fate estaba segura de que le mordería una mano antes que darle una explicación coherente de lo que le ocurría. Suspiró exasperada. Bien, pues si no quería hablar no lo haría. Fate era más que capaz de estar en silencio.

Devolvieron los kimonos y se dirigieron a la estación de tren. Ninguna hablaba de nada. El silencio se prolongó hasta que llegaron hasta la estación de Uminari y salieron a la calle. Quizá la cita no había ido tan bien como parecía, pensaba Fate. Repasaba una y otra vez ese momento en busca de aquello que pudiera haber cabreado a Nanoha. Pero no parecía encontrar nada, la cobriza hablaba con aquellas chicas y ella se hacía una foto con una desconocida. ¿Qué habría sido? Todo estaba yendo estupendamente bien antes de eso.

"¿La conoces?" Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cierto, estaba todavía caminando con Nanoha a pesar de que no hablaran. Fate no entendió a lo que se refería y la miró con confusión "¿Qué?". Nanoha entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su vista a la mejilla donde la chica la había besado. Mala señal, Fate, mala señal. "Te he preguntado si conoces a Ginga de algo." Gruñó. ¿A quién? ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? ¿De una película? ¿Un libro? ¿Una serie? ¿Habían pasado a las preguntas personales sobre gustos y no se había enterado?

El cerebro de Fate siguió pensando a toda velocidad. Más valía darle una respuesta, fuera cual fuera. Sabía de buena tinta que no responder era peor. Nanoha suspiró sabiendo lo que se le pasaba por la mente a Fate. Era evidente que no sabía de quién hablaba. "Me refiero a la chica que se ha hecho la foto contigo y que te ha besado. ¿La conocías?" Preguntó de nuevo. Se sentía como una madre exasperada al intentar explicarle con detalle algo a un niño cabeza hueca. Fate era ese niño.

La rubia entendió por fin. "No la conozco de nada." Dijo con indiferencia. ¿Acaso tenía que saber quién era? ¿Era importante? ¿Nanoha quería presentársela? ¿Eran amigas? Nanoha asintió, se esperaba esa respuesta de Fate, pero tampoco mejoró las cosas. El enfado resurgió. "¿Entonces te haces fotos con cualquier desconocido que se te acerque?" No pudo evitar preguntarlo con resentimiento, las fotos que tenían con Fate del día de hoy habían sido principalmente gracias a Vivio. La rubia notó el cambio en el tono de voz, se diría que se había adaptado a cualquier cambio de Nanoha que pudiera poner su vida en riesgo. Como ahora. ¿Tanto revuelo por una foto con aquella chica? ¿A dónde quería llegar Nanoha con eso?

"Me lo pidió por favor. No es para tanto." Lo dijo sin pensar, pero enseguida sintió que había dicho algo indebido. Nanoha se detuvo tras ella y Fate temió darse la vuelta. Estaban cerca de la casa de Nanoha. Por Dios bendito. ¿Y ahora qué? "¿Así que si unos desconocidos te lo piden por favor sí te haces fotos con ellos pero con quien se supone que estás en una cita no?" La cobriza maldijo por lo bajo su desliz pero ya era tarde. Fate había oído eso último. ¿Una cita? ¿Así que sí que lo era? ¿Entonces por qué le había dicho en un principio que no lo era? ¿Cuál era el problema? Fate se giró para encarar a Nanoha. ¿Por qué una chica como ella se complicaba tanto las cosas? A Fate no le parecía tan complejo.

La rubia miró la expresión de Nanoha. Esa mirada ya era característica. Fate diría que se estaba volviendo inmune a ella y al enfado que profesaba. ¿Así que estaba enfadada por no hacerse la foto con ella pero sí con una desconocida? ¿Por eso Vivio le había dicho que no debería haber hecho eso? Fate suspiró y se acercó a Nanoha. Lo que tiene que hacer una para ser amable. Ser tan buena debía ser pecado, Fate.

Estaban bajo una de esas farolas tan magníficas que alumbran alrededor de un metro cuadrado y dejan más de la mitad de la calle a oscuras facilitándole el trabajo de huida a los malhechores. Como tenía que ser.

Fate agarró a Nanoha de la cintura mientras sacaba su móvil y apuntaba hacia a ellas con la cámara. Nanoha intentó apartarse pero el agarre de Fate era lo suficientemente firme como para impedirlo, y a regañadientes dejó de moverse. No es como si estuviera cómoda en esa postura, claro. "No suelo hacer estas cosas, pero veo que lo de la foto te ha molestado así que voy a arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo?" Debía hacerlo, la cita aun no había acabado y para Fate existía la posibilidad de no ser perdonada aun. Nanoha tembló al escuchar la voz de Fate tan cerca de su oído e irremediablemente se sonrojó. Fate lograba avergonzarla con las cosas más simples. ¿A qué se refería con arreglarlo? "Sonríe, Nanoha." Dijo.

La rubia levantó el móvil mientras Nanoha hacía lo que le había pedido y sonreía sin saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la rubia. Cuando estaba apunto de aparecer el flash de la cámara Fate se giró de improviso y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Nanoha tardó un momento en reaccionar debido a la repentina iluminación. El clic de la cámara indicaba que la foto se había hecho.

Fate se alejó de ella y Nanoha parpadeó velozmente todavía cegada por la luz y también debido al repentino frío en su costado. La mejilla le ardía y su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho. ¿Fate la había... besado? El sonrojó se extendió hasta las orejas y sintió que le costaba respirar de la impresión. Miró a la rubia con evidente confusión y asombro. Fate miraba sonriente el móvil y veía cómo asentía apreciativamente. "Estupendo. No ha salido borrosa." Dijo sin importancia.

Nanoha aun sentía su calor. "Dame tu número, te la enviaré en un momento." La cobriza lo hizo de forma mecánica, mientras que Fate apuntaba con rapidez el número en la agenda y lo guardaba, ajena a todo lo que había provocado en el interior de Nanoha. El sonido de un mensaje sonó en el bolsillo de Nanoha, sería la foto. Fate guardó su teléfono como si nada. "Listo, ya tienes la foto. Y debo decir que salgo mejor que en la que me hice con aquella chica." Sonrió con orgullo. Debido al enfado de Nanoha, Fate había despejado su mente para poder averiguar qué pasaba y como consecuencia no salía con esa cara de cansancio y aburrimiento en la foto. Había estado bien, casi una obra maestra.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de la cobriza, unas calles más allá de donde estaban. Iban en silencio pero Fate podía darse cuenta de que el enfado y la frialdad previas habían desaparecido. Eso de apaciguar la ira de Nanoha casi se le estaba dando bien, aunque fuera agotador y peligroso. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Nanoha, Fate no estaba dispuesta a ir más allá, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido por la mañana. Se preguntaba si Nanoha había entrado alguna vez al cuarto de Miyuki. No lo creía, si así fuera habría puesto el grito en el cielo y la habría culpado a ella. Porque siempre era culpa suya, claro, no de la loca de su hermana.

"Ya hemos llegado, Nanoha."

La cobriza salió de su tregua silenciosa y la miró aun roja. De verdad, esa enfermedad extraña era un incordio. Ni si quiera Fate cuando iba a la playa adquiría ese color, y eso que era pálida como la nieve. Nanoha asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta ante la mirada curiosa de Fate. ¿Y ahora qué cosa le había picado para que huyera así? Se encogió de hombros. Estaba apunto de irse cuando sintió cómo su mano era agarrada de la nada. No por dios, otra vez Momoko, no.

Nanoha se abrazó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, o eso creía porque Fate estaba segura de que ese era su ojo. "MuchasgraciasFate-chanporlodehoyyporhacertelafoto. Hastaluego." Dijo ininteligiblemente para después salir corriendo y adentrarse en su tenebroso hogar, dejando pasmada a Fate. ¿Qué diablos?

Un maullido la despertó de su ensoñación y confusión. ¡Bardiche estás bien! Qué alivio compañero, pensé que te habría sentado mal comer hurón. El gato volvió a maullar entendiendo sus pensamientos. "Eliminé la amenaza, no te preocupes." Fate sonrió con felicidad y se agachó para cogerle en brazos y acariciarle hasta dejarle calvo, ese animal merecía un monumento.

Bardiche maulló con gusto por los mimos y se relamió con placer al pasar por un callejón oscuro en brazos de Fate. Sí, definitivamente había eliminado tanto al hurón como al mapache idiota. Fate no se dio cuenta, pero los pies de Hayate se dejaban entrever bajo múltiples cartones sucios y basura del callejón que acababan de dejar atrás. Lamentablemente no había podido destruir las fotos y grabaciones que habían hecho de Fate aquel día. "Lo siento, compañera." Pensó con lástima.

Pero Fate sólo pensaba en una cosa. Había cumplido su objetivo, ya podía dejar de sentirse mal por hacer llorar a Nanoha.

* * *

 **¡Pedaaaaaaaazo de capítulo os he traído! Me ha costado, para qué mentir, y más de una vez he querido subirlo y dejaros en la estacada de nuevo jajajaja pero lo prometido es deuda así que...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Nos vemos en el prox (que no sé cuándo será XD)**

 **Anécdota personal y que es totalmente irrelevante:** He visto una tienda que nada tenía que ver con MSLN, con el nombre de "Signum". Decir que casi me ahogo por la risa en mitad del centro comercial es poco xDD


	11. Agradecimiento tsundere millonario

**Siento la tardanza, mi hermana estuvo ingresada en el hospital y entre eso y las clases pues... Eso. Pero vamos que todo está bien ahora así que si no actualizo es porque no quiero.**

* * *

 **"Agradecimiento tsundere millonario"**

Para tranquilidad de Fate, estaban a Jueves y no había ocurrido nada. Y cuando decía que no había ocurrido nada es que era así, a lo largo del Domingo pasado, y de la semana, Fate había tenido una de las épocas más tranquilas de su joven vida. Tan tranquila, que Fate sospechaba que nada bueno saldría de todo ello, así que aunque quisiera aparentar sosiego, en el fondo esperaba que cualquier cosa ocurriera.

Increíblemente no había sido molestada por Hayate, que por algún motivo estaba más callada de lo acostumbrado en alguien ruidoso como ella, Nanoha no había insistido en compartir su presencia con la rubia a pesar del avance en su interacción debido al plan del Sábado -cita Fate, fue una cita-, la enana pelirroja no la había gritado ni gruñido por haber faltado a algún que otro entrenamiento y, curiosamente, no había rastro de los gritos de la enana bicolor que la seguía allí a donde fuera. Ni siquiera sabía de Bardiche.

Es más, aquel día todo el instituto parecía dormido. Algunos estaban silenciosamente nerviosos y otros relajados, pero en general se respiraba un aire un tanto tenso por allí donde fuera. Como si estuvieran expectantes de algo que Fate desconocía.

La rubia abrió su casillero con costumbre y con la esperanza de no tener que recoger demasiadas cartas, pero para su asombro estaba vacío. Nada, ni un chocolate, ni una carta, ni un regalo, ni un peluche. Absolutamente nada que le hiciera sentirse querida y agobiada por la atención dispensada por sus colegas estudiantes. Por primera vez sintió algo parecido a la decepción por haber visto sus expectativas destruidas. Era sorprendente lo que puede hacer la atención ajena, Fate estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que se sentía un poco vacía al haber sido olvidada de esa forma. No es que le diera demasiada importancia ni que su ego se hubiera inflado como un zepelín por ser popular, nada de eso, pero que después de tanto tiempo viendo como su casillero estaba atestado de cosas que no eran suyas, verlo ahora vacío era... raro. Casi desolador. Al menos no tendría que tirar nada. Fate suspiró.

Sí. Sin duda todo estaba muy calmado.

La rubia se sentía extraña después de todo el ajetreo al que se había visto sometida desde que conoció a Hayate, parecía que su cuerpo y mente se habían acostumbrado a un nivel de actividad y ansiedad tan extremo para ella que ahora era la tranquilidad lo que la estresaba. Es como si la hubieran sometido a alguna clase de brutal entrenamiento físico y psicológico de nivel militar, es más, si ahora mismo caía una bomba del cielo o había un terremoto Fate sentía que no reaccionaría como una adolescente en peligro de muerte por catástrofe natural debería reaccionar.

Casi se sentía como un guerrero al que le han jubilado precipitadamente y que no sabe qué hacer con su vida después de haberse dedicado a algo intenso, peligroso y que amaba durante tanto tiempo. Aunque Fate sólo llevaba conociendo a Hayate casi un mes, aproximadamente. Tampoco había que exagerar las cosas. Sin duda hoy era uno de esos días que había echado tanto de menos desde que conocía a la castaña y su vida se había convertido en una farándula. Podría acostumbrarse a esa tranquilidad.

El ser humano era algo maravilloso, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia, pensó. Fate sintió una repentina oleada de orgullo por haber nacido como humana y no como una mosca. Lo sentía por aquellos que se reencarnaban después de la muerte en un insecto cualquiera. Ser humano era magnífico.

Se sentó en su mesa con una felicidad y motivación inusuales, incluso podría jurar que no se molestaría por las bromas de Hayate o por el regaño de algún profesor. "... Espero que hayáis estudiado..." Sí. Fate se sentía poderosa y capaz de ponerse en pie sobre la mesa para gritar a los cuatro vientos cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente con total y absoluta confianza. "...El examen comenzará en 5 minutos, repartan las hojas y por favor guarden aquello que no vayan a usar..." La rubia sintió como todo su poder se esfumaba. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Examen? ¿Cuándo? "...Cualquier comportamiento sospechoso será penalizado con el suspenso inmediato de la asignatura..." ¿Perdón?

Fate miró hacia los lados con terror viendo como la clase entera se preparaba y cogía lo que iba a necesitar para escribir. Algunos se daban apoyo mediante señas y sonrisas. Otros mordían el lápiz con pura ansiedad ignorando el entorno en un vano intento de concentrarse y de aclarar sus ideas. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar a la pizarra y leer lo que ponía. ¿Exámenes parciales? ¿Jueves a primera hora? ¿Durante las seis horas?

La rubia se sintió morir. No tenía ni idea de que era época de exámenes, claro, por eso notaba que los alumnos estaban tensos y silenciosos. Fate no había caído en la cuenta de que algunos de ellos repasaban furiosamente las hojas como queriendo memorizar todo cuanto pasara por sus ojos en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, y ella les había mirado brevemente sin importarle su actitud... Maldición. ¡No había estudiado nada! Ay Dios, ay Dios. Fate, Lindy te va a hacer trizas como suspendas. Cruzó miradas con Hayate, que sintió su agonía y le dirigió una mirada lobuna y descarada. ¡Será maldita! Entonces cruzó miradas con Nanoha, que sonrojada le sonrió y le susurró felizmente "Suerte" como si eso fuera lo que Fate necesitaba en esos momentos o como si a la rubia le interesara recibir la suerte ajena para llevar a cabo sus actividades, ni que fuera inválida o incompetente.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué se seguía sonrojando al mirarla. Enfermedad del cangrejo, y una porra.

Claro, quizá por ello su vida había cambiado tanto. Quizá alguien le había mandado suerte creyendo que sería buena y le iría bien y ahora se encontraba con la soga al cuello. ¿Quién sería el malnacido que va regalando la suerte como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo y fuera un gran sustitutivo de una brillante sonrisa o de un rico caramelo que en verdad sí que te alegran el día? ¡La suerte ajena no salva vidas! Y la suya no era la mejor de todas así que no, Nanoha, gracias por intentar ser amable pero Fate prefería tomar veneno a aceptar la suerte que algún miembro de la familia Takamachi quisiera ofrecer así como así. Seguro que también era algún tipo nuevo de droga con un nombre pintoresco como "Suerte líquida" o "Polvo de Azar" o "Fortuna blanca". ¿Por qué Nanoha siempre quería volverla adicta a algo? ¿A quién le sobra la suerte, de todas formas? ¿No es un bien preciado? ¿Hayate no comercializa con eso? Como sea. Ella no necesitaba eso, necesitaba haber estudiado y no haber estado pensando en como hacer las paces con la cobriza -su camello personal a estas alturas de la vida- mientras se libraba de Hayate, de Vivio y de cualquier ser o animal que la distrajera soberanamente de su día a día y que amenazara su estabilidad psicológica y bienestar físico.

"... Pueden empezar ya." Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Las horas pasaron volando mientras que Fate se tiraba de los pelos, literalmente, y entregaba las hojas con la sensación de haber hecho un pacto con el Demonio en el que seguramente saldría perdiendo. Nunca se había estrujado el cerebro tanto como ese día. Ni siquiera había sufrido tanto cuando, jugando online, se convertía en la Enforcer Testarossa y tenía que sobrevivir a misiones imposibles con el equipamiento mínimo y rehenes idiotas que no escuchaban sus órdenes y que se dejaban matar por la picadura de un mosquito. Seguro que había perdido peso y todo. Agotada y con una sed de perros se dirigió a la cafetería como alma en pena. Mientras caminaba y se cruzaba con la gente la saludaban por los pasillos y le sonreían con más admiración y lujuria de lo que actualmente podían soportar su mente y su ánimo.

Fate llegó al área de restauración del instituto, que ya estaba abarrotado de gente que se peleaba por ciertos bocadillos, y se dejó caer de cualquier forma y manera en una mesa al azar atrayendo, de paso, algunas miradas desde que había entrado en la zona de combate, también conocida como cafetería escolar. Estaba segura de que Lindy la regañaría al verla andar por ahí con esas pintas cuando debía actuar como una señorita y llevar la ropa bien colocada. A estas alturas de la vida, el jersey del uniforme había quedado relegado a una especie de capa mal puesta atada a su cintura y la camisa la llevaba arremangada, algo abierta y por fuera de la falda como si tal cosa. Por no hablar del peinado y su evidente demacración física, o eso creía ella, porque tampoco es que tuviera un espejo a mano.

No era su mejor día.

Fate se apoyó en el respaldo y con cansancio pasó la mano por su melena dorada mientras observaba el lugar desganada. Ni siquiera tenía hambre y sentía que su cerebro tendría agujetas.

Aburrida, veía cómo la gente se apiñaba para pedir la comida o se juntaba en las mesas como si ese pequeño círculo social que acababan de montar fuera la mejor de las fortalezas, pero la rubia no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor táctica de supervivencia en los colegios.

A sus ojos, una vez que te integras en un grupo estás perdido. De repente tenías que llevarte con ese grupo en el que estuvieras, voluntariamente o no, y escuchar sus quejas, chistes o cotilleos aunque no te interesara. Quizá ni siquiera te llevabas bien con algunos de ellos, pero te tenías que aguantar, ya estabas dentro por el motivo que fuera, y si te salías te convertías en un paria. Un despojo social. Esos con los que antes salías y te reías de la nada te miraban mal, te señalaban y se burlaban, y todo porque ya no estabas en su grupo.

Además, una parte de Fate consideraba que estar en un grupo era la elección sencilla, el camino fácil. Sin ir más lejos, ella misma podría acercarse a algún grupillo, sonreírles y rápidamente encandilarles para quedar integrada como si fuera una especie de célula fagocitando que incorporaba nutrientes nuevos.

Ella estaba sola y estaba a gusto.

En un grupo te ves supeditado a alguien considerado el líder o la persona más carismática, salvaje o manipuladora -como Hayate-, y quedabas relegado a algo que quizá cuadrara con alguna etiqueta de esas que están de moda y que se ponen a las personas antes que a la comida. Si lees, la nerd. Si te maquillas, la pija. Si te gusta el negro, la gótica. Si haces deporte, la popular, o no. Y así todo. Aunque claro, eso era así si resultaba que tú no eras el líder, porque si lo eres, en el caso de Fate ella lo era cuando jubaba online debido al rango militar y porque era la más hábil y rápida -modestia aparte-, estás en el cielo y te sientes genial contigo misma por poder influir en la vida ajena con sólo opinar. Los líderes o jefes se lo pasan bien, para qué mentir.

Pero a pesar de todo, a Fate no le gustaba esa jerarquía social -já, como si hubiera otra Fate-. Paseaba los ojos por la cafetería y con los ojos cerrados podía decir qué tipo de personas eran las integrantes de un grupo, aunque a ella no le gustaba asumir y estereotipar, simplemente era el rol que ellos mismos asumían. Fate no tenía la culpa de que echaran raíces de esa forma y se estancaran como seres humanos bajo las órdenes de otros porque no tenían la suficiente autoestima como para salir y alejarse de todo eso que para la rubia era molesto y problemático. Tener amigos -como Hayate- es agotador.

Y, generalmente, en un grupo no tenías libertad plena.

Ella no se sentía particularmente sola, no. No era envidia lo que sentía. No le hacía falta socializar demasiado para sentirse bien consigo misma ni con el mundo, sólo necesitaba unas buenas 12 horas de sueño para ser un encanto con la gente. Pero la soledad tampoco la liberaba de las etiquetas y lo sabía. Un ejemplo de esto es que ella era popular, extrañamente popular, y no hacía nada para evitar o promover la situación, por no decir que ni era líder de ningún grupo, ni tenía grupo del que ser líder. Pero aun así era tremendamente popular. Tampoco le daba importancia, había llegado a pensar que la gente se sentía tan aburrida consigo misma y con los que la rodeaban que necesitaban que alguien nuevo les sacara de la monotonía. O al menos eso creía ella, porque tampoco es que quisiera elaborar una teoría sobre ello. Seguro que Hayate tenía varias.

Fate cerró los ojos y con el codo sobre la mesa, descansó la cabeza en su mano. Las agujetas cerebrales, o dolor de cabeza como las personas normales las llaman, empezaban a ser molestas. Se sentía exhausta y tenía calor, deseaba una ducha cuanto antes.

"¡Fate estás aquí!" Hablando del rey de Roma y del origen de todos sus males. Hayate apareció frente a ella como una exhalación sin saber de dónde salía. A la rubia ni siquiera le hizo falta abrir los ojos para comprobar la sonrisa que colgaba de sus labios. Fate abrió los ojos despacio, y se desperezó hasta sentir que sus músculos chillaban del esfuerzo. Hayate la contempló apreciativamente y sin disimulo. "Quería comprobar los rumores pero sin duda están en lo cierto, hoy estás más sexy de lo normal. Te doy un diez sobre diez." Sonrió mientras hacía un gesto sugerente con las cejas que la rubia ignoró con contundencia. Fate se preguntaba de dónde salía lo de sexy si físicamente se sentía como si un camión la hubiera arrollado. Hacer esos exámenes había sido algo brutal para ella, que había acabado con mente y ropa chafadas. ¿Una persona agotada es sexy? ¿Tener los pelos como los de la escoba de una bruja es sexy? ¿Entonces por qué su hermano Chrono no tenía pareja o un club de fans si tenía los pelos como un rockero y siempre llegaba sin aliento a casa?

"¿De qué se trata esta vez?" Fate preguntó con cautela. La castaña tenía un aire risueño y divertido difícil de ignorar y, tratándose de Hayate, esos rumores podrían ser sobre cualquier cosa, pero por lo que había dicho la castaña se trataban de ella. Aunque eso no era nuevo, Hayate siempre le venía con algún cuento sobre el impacto que tenía su presencia y su relación con los niveles de atención y libido del resto de alumnos. A veces incluso hacía gráficas para explicar sus hipótesis. De dónde sacaba la castaña la información hormonal de sus compañeros era algo que no quería saber.

La castaña la miró y rodó los ojos casi con hastío. ¿De verdad Fate no conocía los rumores o se hacía la loca? ¿Sus oídos funcionaban? Porque no hay que ser muy espabilado para prestar un poquito de atención a las conversaciones ajenas o a los murmullos en los pasillos para enterarse de las cosas que ocurrían. Ella hacía eso, y por eso mismo estaba enterada de muchas de las cosas que pasaban, claro que también se sacaba noticias de la manga cuando estaba aburrida. Los cotilleos sobre Fate eran rápidos, tanto, que si te los perdías todavía podías seguir el reguero de alumnos felizmente conmocionados y desmayados para encontrar a la rubia.

Era el instituto al fin y al cabo. Había pocos que no participaran en los cotilleos pero definitivamente todos y cada uno, sin excepción, conocían por ejemplo que el conserje registraba los despachos de los profesores en busca de objetos de valor requisados, o que el profesor de química en su juventud había pertenecido a una especie de secta satánica que hacía rituales pero que, al parecer, como la magia oscura no le había dado resultados satisfactorios se había pasado a la ciencia real y empírica.

También había varios rumores sobre la nueva rectora, aunque Hayate tenía motivos de peso para no ahondar en ellos ni para crear nuevos. No. Con esa mujer no había que meterse, la había visto un par de veces a lo largo de su vida y no era moco de pavo. Hayate sacudió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos y se centró en Fate que, ajena a sus ideas, se volvió a apoyar sobre su mano con absoluto desinterés. Hayate chasqueó la lengua con indignación, y eso que había sido la rubia la preguntaba por los actuales rumores.

"En realidad no es nada nuevo." Comenzó a hablar tranquilamente. "Simplemente has causado un gran revuelo al caminar con la ropa tan descolocada como para hacer creer que has echado un buen polv..." De repente se vio interrumpida por un golpe de la mano de Fate contra la mesa. Hayate rió en sus adentros viendo a su amiga con las mejillas arreboladas, por lo menos estaba más despierta. Pero el golpe había atraído algunas miradas más de las que ya les dirigían y Fate se dio cuenta, tarde, muy tarde, de que era el centro de atención de algunas personas que sonreían y sangraban por la nariz extasiados y con flores a su alrededor. Fate vio a algunos convulsionando en el suelo ante la información proporcionada por su incauta y pervertida acompañante, mientras otros le hacían gestos que creían sugerentes pero que eran asquerosos. Habían escuchado a Hayate y se estaban imaginando a Fate en situaciones... íntimas.

La rubia miró a su amiga con rencor y energías renovadas. Nunca se encontraría cansada a la hora de regañar a Hayate. ¿De verdad era necesario hacerle pasar tanta vergüenza después de haber terminado una serie de catastróficos exámenes que juraba que no había aprobado, y que si lo había hecho era porque seguro que en un futuro muy próximo tenía que vender sus órganos para pagar la deuda con Dios o con Satán? ¡No era un buen día! Además, ¿por qué se metía con su vida sexual? ¡No era asunto de nadie!

Lo que le faltaba ya era que le llegaran cartas con proposiciones de lo más indecentes en los peores y más morbosos lugares por culpa de la bocazas de Hayate. O peor, que esos rumores se entrelazaran con los que ya corrían de ella con Miyuki y que, distorsionados y agrandados, llegaran a oídos de la cobriza y se volviera a cabrear con ella por a saber qué motivo. Estaba segura de que Nanoha encontraría cualquier excusa con tal de machacar su hombro a puñetazos inmerecidos. Nanoha era irascible y violenta, nada que ver con la imagen de perfección que tenía de ella mientras estaban en clase. Fate se preguntaba por qué y desde cuándo se había convertido en su saco de boxeo. Si habían terminado bien de la disputa, casi como amigas.

Oh por Dios. Fate abrió los ojos con espanto. ¿Y si los rumores sobre ella y su reciente, promiscua y desconocida para ella, vida sexual se entrelazaban con el hecho de que Nanoha y ella tuvieron una cita? ¿Hayate había filtrado esa información? Porque Fate estaba segura de que la castaña había hecho decenas de fotos fácilmente malinterpretables mientras las seguía por la feria, o si no, al menos aseguraba que las había retocado. Miró a Hayate con fijeza intentando introducirse en su mente. ¿Cómo podía estar comiendo como si nada después de lo que había dicho? ¿De dónde había sacado tantas hamburguesas?

La castaña notó la mirada de Fate, y tranquilamente bebió del refresco antes de hablar con una mirada enigmática. "No te preocupes, las fotos de la maravillosa cita que tuviste con Nanoha están a salvo y son secreto de sumario. Nanoha es mi amiga, no expondría su vida así como así." A Fate se le cayó la mandíbula de asombro. ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¿Era bruja? Espera, espera Fate. Retrocede. ¿Osea que a ella sí la expone ante el mundo sin importarle su privacidad? ¿No tenía derecho sobre su vida privada? ¿Tenía pinta de querer ser maltratada o de ser el centro de las bromas o burlas de Hayate? Porque Fate no quería eso, desde luego.

"De todas formas, ¿qué tal te fue con ella?" Habló con repentina seriedad y Fate la miró con desconfianza por el repentino cambio de tema y tono. Ella quería seguir indignándose y echarle en cara lo malvada que era aunque fuera mentalmente. Hayate sabría lo que pensaba de todas formas. No entendía por qué tan de pronto se interesaba por la cita con la cobriza, si se supone que las había seguido y sabía las cosas, ¿no?. Claro que Fate no sospechaba que Bardiche había intercedido a su favor impidiendo que Hayate las acosara más y, por lo tanto, la castaña no tenía constancia de lo que pasó al final del día.

"Estupendo. Conseguí que me perdonara." Dijo Fate con orgullo, olvidándose de sus anteriores ideas. Porque para la rubia esa había sido su principal prioridad, y de paso descubrió que Nanoha no le caía mal y que era agradable, quizá pudiera considerarla una amiga como Hayate. No, no, Fate. Ella es tu amiga. Recuerda lo que pasó cuando dijiste que no la conocías y que no tenías relación alguna con ella.

Hayate la miró inquisitivamente y con asombro. ¿Nanoha la perdonó? ¿Cómo? ¡Si estaba ofendidísima con Fate por lo que hizo! La cobriza había estado hablando con ella respecto a lo ocurrido con Fate, primero, porque sabía que Nanoha se sentía mal y querría desahogarse y, segundo, porque se moría de curiosidad por saber por qué Nanoha se ponía así si se suponía que, una de dos, o conocía a Fate lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que era idiota, después de todo se sentaba al lado de la rubia desde hacía tiempo, o no la conocía en absoluto como para que su desprecio pudiera llegar a ofenderla de esa forma. Un punto a favor de la ignorancia de la cobriza respecto a la rubia, es que Fate casi siempre desaparecía en los descansos y almuerzos y era alguien difícil con el que entablar conversación y relación, así que en parte era normal que no la conociera bien.

Para el mundo occidental puede parecer raro eso de no conocer al vecino de al lado cuando es una clase de 30 personas y, por narices, te relacionas con la gente, pero no lo es. Hayate sabía que los japoneses eran raritos a la hora de hablar con alguien y de hacer amigos, les costaba demasiado relacionarse. No sabía con qué cara decía eso puesto que ella era japonesa de pura cepa, pero también había que reconocer que Hayate era lo más raro dentro de lo raro. Se relacionaba hasta con las piedras con tal de divertirse un rato. Era demasiado extrovertida, demasiado sinvergüenza, demasiado descarada, demasiado lista y entrometida y no tenía problemas para hacer amigos ni enemigos.

Salvo cuando quiso acercarse a la rubia, claro. Sabía por experiencia propia que Fate estaba en sintonía con otra realidad en la que ella no era dueña y señora del instituto ni la reina de los cotilleos y bromas y, por encima de todo, conocía a Nanoha desde hacía milenios; fácilmente podía concluir que eran totalmente distintas entre sí, aunque no opuestas. Tenía motivos para querer que se relacionaran más, no sólo porque le parecía un hecho interesante y con el que sospechaba que se lo pasaría bien porque había descubierto, en tiempos distintos y muy alejados entre sí, que tanto Nanoha como Fate eran divertidas y buena gente, si no porque la amistad entre esas dos no pegaba ni con cola industrial y apostaba lo que fuera a que lograr que fueran amigas sólo traería mayor diversión, o la destrucción mundial.

Y por eso le extrañaba que la rubia lo hubiera logrado, porque conocía a ambas en mayor o menor medida, y si sabía que Fate era una zopenca de mucho cuidado con alguna que otra habilidad sorprendente, también sabía que Nanoha era de esas personas que acaban perdonando a todo el mundo siempre y cuando se lo ganaran, y para ganarse su perdón Hayate estaba segura de que tendrían que morir y resucitar cien veces, encontrar el cáliz de Jesús, sustituir el tridente de Satán por una escoba y hacer snowboard con Santa Claus y sus duendes obreros.

Así que, ¿cómo se había ganado Fate su perdón? ¿Qué había ocurrido mientras ella era perseguida y noqueada por un extraño animal que había aparecido de la nada como en las películas de terror? ¿Fate tendría el poder de controlar y apaciguar a Nanoha como ella tenía el poder de atraer a seres de otro mundo que impedían su misión de acosar a la rubia? Un retortijón punzante y nada bueno disolvió sus pensamientos. No debería haber comido tantas hamburguesas, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido pensar que su estómago podría expanderse lo suficiente, obligando al resto de órganos a reducir su propio tamaño voluntariamente para que su valiente compañero pudiera alimentarles a todos? Maldita gula. Un segundo retortijón la obligó a levantarse y salir de allí pitando sin importarle un comino dejar su conversación con Fate a medias. Baño, baño, baño.

La rubia vio con desconcierto como Hayate desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado. Al final se había quedado sin saber qué nuevos rumores eran esos de los que hablaba o qué información tenía Hayate sobre la dichosa cita que pudiera destruir su adolescencia o complicarla todavía más. De nuevo se quedó sola. La mesa repentinamente se le hacía inmensa para una persona, pero mejor eso a ser molestada por personas que quisieran pedirle algo. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que se juntaba con Hayate las peticiones habían disminuido, aunque las cartas y los saludos seguían ahí, salvo hoy que habían tenido exámenes y la gente había acordado en darle un día libre a su abarrotada taquilla. Tendría que poner un buzón de sugerencias o un contestador que desviara los mensajes. Quizás hiciera un agujero en el interior para que las notas cayeran en la taquilla del que estaba debajo, así al menos alguien se alegraría de tener tantas cartas de amor o admiración, aunque llevaran su nombre.

Fate aprovechó la soledad para arreglar su apariencia. Se alisó y se colocó bien los puños de la camisa, el jersey lo desató para volvérselo a atar, esta vez con más tino que la vez anterior, se frotó las mejillas para darles un poco del color que sabía que habían perdido tras el susto de los exámenes y se peinó usando los dedos. Cuando terminó aprovechó el reflejo de una ventana cercana para comprobar que parecía un ser humano y no una loca desaliñada a la que le faltaba el cuchillo para parecer recién salida de una película gore.

La imagen reflejada le complació, su madre ya no tenía motivos para quejarse de su indigna apariencia, aunque nunca lo había hecho. Lindy decía que cualquier cosa que Fate se pusiera le quedaba bien, hasta un saco de patatas, y no era coña, una vez la vistió con un saco marrón de esos que parecen de esparto y que pican una barbaridad para confirmarlo, y la obligó a ir de compras frente al mundo.

Claro que Fate de niña no era tan idiota como parecía y no se dejaba exponer a una situación tan vergonzosa como es el hecho de llevar un saco como vestido, por lo que antes de que su madre la sacara a tirones para que la acompañara, la rubia se puso por encima una camiseta blanca amplia -que milagrosamente ocultaba la parte superior del saco convirtiéndolo repentinamente en una falda gruesa marrón claro- y que irremediablemente nunca se quedan quietas y se desplazan hacia un hombro, junto con unas zapatillas blanco nuclear que jamás se ponía porque a pesar de tener 10 años y ser alta eran más grandes que ella entera, pero que como eran un regalo de Lindy las tenía que usar sí o sí, y salió -obligada, por supuesto, y ocultándose tras unas gafas de sol- tratando de olvidar el traumático hecho de que su madre la obligara a vestir con un saco de patatas sucio y apestoso en vez de con ropa normal.

Como resultado de todo ello, Fate apareció en una revista infantil de moda porque su vestimenta había impresionado a una señora gorda, que enseguida se le había pegado como una lapa y se ofrecía a comprarle todo cuanto quisiera la rubia como si Fate fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, que decía ser fotógrafa y a la que le había encantado el modelito de la rubia. Fate no había vuelto a saber nada de aquella mujer tan amable y amorosa -las pocas ocasiones que la vio le regaló cosas caras y la besuqueaba como hacen los abuelos- y por lo que recordaba a su madre no le había caído bien la señora. Fate no entendía por qué, si le hizo unas fotos bastante bonitas -a pesar de vestir un saco- y secretamente la invitó a ir a su casa para hacer lo que quisiera cuando la rubia se sintiera sola o aburrida. Según dijo Lindy después de la sesión de fotos, esa mujer le había parecido una pervertida encubierta asalta niñas que sólo quería a sus modelos infantiles para llevarlas al huerto, y a la que con gusto denunciaría en el momento de encontrar pruebas contra ella.

La rubia nunca entendió a qué se refería su madre ni sabía por qué querría alguien llevarla a un huerto si ella no pintaba nada recogiendo ni plantando tubérculos o frutos que no eran suyos.

Lo bueno de toda esa loca experiencia vital, es que su madre nunca había intentado volver a comprobar lo bien que le quedaba la ropa a Fate, y siempre que acompañaba a Lindy de compras y se probaba algo, lo único que obtenía de su bendita madre al enseñarle lo que había elegido era una mirada de sorpresa, un leve sonrojo y un bajito "...Jesús" que en general, unido al hecho de que su madre se tapara la nariz con un pañuelo como si fuera a estornudar, pero sin llegar a hacerlo porque sólo era una hemorragia nasal común, y al consecuente desmayo de la dependienta que supervisaba su posible compra, le habían hecho entender a Fate que querían decir "Estás estupenda, cariño."

De repente su visión se oscureció y escuchó dos voces distintas solapándose cerca suya. Un risueño "Fate-chan" frente a ella junto a un cantarín "¿Quién soy?" por parte de la persona que le tapaba los ojos, y que se encontraba en su espalda, la habían hecho despertar de su mundo a la vez y recordar que se encontraba todavía en la cafetería, sola, y con una Hayate desaparecida en combate.

Fate no podía ver quiénes eran las personas que estaban a su lado, aunque por las voces podía decir perfectamente que una de ellas era Nanoha, concretamente la que estaba frente a ella. Sin embargo desconocía la voz de quien se había acercado a ella con absoluta confianza y le tapaba los ojos con suavidad. ¿Era posible que Nanoha hubiera estirado los brazos para poder taparle los ojos mientras hablaba enfrente de ella? ¿Si era así cómo había hablado a la vez con dos voces distintas? ¿Seguro que era Nanoha y no Hayate con algún tipo de modulador de voz? Tenía que asegurarse, ciertamente, era posible que Hayate estuviera detrás de ella y que hubiera acordado con Nanoha gastarle una broma o que fuera la cobriza quien tapaba sus ojos y hubiera cambiado su voz. Sí, definitivamente esto olía a mapache encerrado.

"Hayate, no estoy de humor para bromas y si sigues le diré a Nanoha que de vez en cuando hurgas en su bolso para ver si ha traído pastel de Midoriya." Dijo con decisión y amenaza. ¿O sea que primero se burla de ella durante los exámenes, afirma que la expone voluntariamente y sin cargo de conciencia al mundo, para después dejarla sola, y por último aparecer gastándole una broma? Era el colmo.

Las manos que tapaban sus ojos desaparecieron y en su lugar Fate pudo ver frente a ella a una sorprendida y molesta Nanoha, a la que acompañaban dos chicas que veían la interacción con curiosidad y reparos, mientras que, en la periferia de Fate, aparecía una muchacha de pelo largo azul con una sonrisa de disculpa por su indiscreción. Le sonaba su cara.

Fate pestañeó acostumbrándose a la repentina luz y observó con confusión como Nanoha cruzaba los brazos y miraba intensamente a la chica peliazul, que le devolvía la mirada con un gesto burlesco mientras las otras dos intentaban pasar tan desapercibidas y ser tan silenciosas como la rubia. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido porque nadie se movía, ni hablaban, ni respiraban, o quizás ella contenía el aliento por todas. ¿Por qué había tanta tensión en el ambiente? Pasados unos segundos que se le hicieron más eternos que la llegada del autobús a la parada, vio como la peliazul suspiraba, se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa y le decía "Nos vemos, Fate-san" mientras le plantaba un beso bastante más largo de lo normal en la mejilla derecha y se iba levantando la cabeza con soberbia.

Mal, mal, mal. Fate cerró los ojos debatiendo consigo misma lo que había ocurrido e intentando teletransportarse a otro lugar, este le daba mala espina.

 _Fate, ¿no tienes esa sensación tan conocida de muerte inminente que generalmente aparece cuando has hecho algo mal y resulta que Nanoha está involucrada?_

 _"Sí, la tengo. Calla mente estúpida, ¿no ves que pueden saber lo que piensas?"_

 _Oye, no insultes. Maleducada. Mira que lo digo para que sobrevivas un día más, despiste con patas._

 _"De verdad, silencio. Siempre empeoras las cosas pensando tonterías."_

 _Fate, no seas así, soy tu mente._

 _"Una mente idiota, podrías haberme recordado que tenía exámenes."_

 _Me olvidé, tenía cosas mejores que hacer con la cobriza. Ya sabes..._

 _"No hables así, parece que estás pensando algo pervertido de Nanoha."_

 _¡Vaya, si me has entendido! ¡Alabado sea Dios! Aunque no soy religioso._

 _"¿Religioso, en masculino? ¡Eres mi mente, no puedes ser masculino si soy mujer ni pensar cosas perversas de Nanoha!"_

 _Ya, ya, ya. Lo que tú digas, querida. Pero deberías mirar delante de ti, no es sensato cerrar los ojos frente a Nanoha. Dicho esto, me voy. ¡Suerte compañera!_

 _"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NO! ¡VUELVE COBARDE Y SÉ UN HOMBRE! ¡HAZTE CARGO!"_

Fate maldijo para sus adentros por tener una mente tan caprichosa e inútil. ¿Cómo podía dejarla sola en un momento así? La rubia abrió cuidadosamente los ojos para descubrir que Nanoha seguía mirando en la dirección por la que se había marchado aquella chica y que no se había enterado de la lucha reciente que había tenido en su interior. Suspiró aliviada, y con pena tocó su pecho para notar el corazón palpitando fuertemente. Siento que tengas que sufrir tanto, pensó del pobre órgano.

Nanoha no le dio mucha tregua después de eso. "¿Qué hacías con Ginga? ¿Sólo se te ha ocurrido decir el nombre de Hayate? ¿No reconoces mi voz o es que la suya te ha dejado embelesada?". Pausa, pausa. ¿Quién? ¿La peliazul? ¿Cómo que qué estaba haciendo con ella? ¡Si habían llegado a la vez! ¡Y claro que había pensado en Hayate! ¡Cualquier cosa era posible con ella al lado! Un momento, ¿por qué se molestaba? Si Fate ni había respirado. No había hecho nada. Frunció el ceño extrañada por el comportamiento de la cobriza, le recordaba a cuando se enfadó en la feria de la nada. Claro que reconocía su voz, pero que fuera Hayate disfrazada era más que factible. Al parecer, Nanoha vio su gesto de genuina confusión y se relajó entendiendo que se estaba excediendo. No era momento para reproches.

Con tranquilidad se sentó, colocó su comida sobre la mesa e invitó a sus acompañantes a unirse. Fate observó todo con primitiva cautela y cierto gesto infantil, era su mesa. ¿Y si no quería compañía? Tss. Además, sospechosamente Nanoha se había calmado muy rápido y era raro. Las tres se pusieron a comer en silencio, parecía que no hablarían hasta que la cobriza las introdujera en un tema de conversación y Fate suponía que, viendo cómo había reaccionado Nanoha con la presencia espontánea de Ginga, no serían ellas quienes iniciarían una charla trivial para liberar la tensión. Aunque veía claramente como le dirigían miradas de soslayo para luego mirarse entre sí como si pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente. Fate se frotó la sien con cansancio, ella sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad, en cambio, la necesidad imperiosa de hacer algo para acabar con ese absurdo silencio crecía en su interior.

"...Entonces Nanoha, ¿nos presentas tú o sigo viendo cómo coméis en silencio?" El trío brincó repentinamente por haber roto el silencio y Nanoha, además, se sonrojó hasta los topes al darse cuenta de que había ignorado a sus acompañantes y se había centrado únicamente en Fate. Si la rubia hubiera sabido que reaccionarían así habría roto el silencio mucho antes. Ahora entendía por qué Hayate se entretenía molestando a la gente y viendo cómo reaccionaban.

Nanoha la miró con fiereza por haber sido tan poco sutil a la hora de abordar la situación y, seguidamente, carraspeó recuperando la compostura. Fate sonrió divertida al darse cuenta de que intentaba recuperar el control al reírse infantilmente, sus expresiones eran de lo más entretenidas. "Nyahaha, lo siento. Ellas son mis mejores amigas, Arisa Bannings y Suzuka Tsukimura. Chicas esta es..."

"... Fate Testarossa Harlown. Sé quién es." Nanoha fue interrumpida por la rubia sentada a su lado izquierdo, y que la miraba con unos profundos y potentes ojos verdes. Fate sintió que era profundamente analizada y parecía que la rubia estaba debatiéndose entre hacer algo o no respecto a ella. ¿Era una fan? ¿Quería un autógrafo? ¿Una foto? ¿Confesar su amor? A Fate no le importó demasiado, miró a Nanoha preguntándose si eso era normal en la conducta básica de la chica y, cuando obtuvo un asentimiento divertido, volvió a mirar a la rubia, inclinó la cabeza un poco, sonrió y saludó amistosamente con la mano como si la conociera de toda la vida. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? La verdad es que le recordaba a Vivio tanto físicamente como por su comportamiento. Esperaba que la enana no las viera y empezara a gritar que era hija de ambas por ser rubia y tener un ojo verde y otro rojo. Más rumores no, por favor.

Aquella chica la miró brevemente para después sonrojarse y apartar la vista con falsa molestia. Sí, clavadita a Vivio cuando se ofendía de mentira y quería conseguir algo.

"No te preocupes, Testarossa-san. Lo que pasa es que Arisa-chan es tsundere y no lo puede evitar." Esta vez habló la otra chica de forma suave y calmada, tenía el pelo largo y morado y grandes ojos azules. ¿Es teñido? Se preguntó Fate. Debe de serlo porque usualmente los japoneses son bajitos, inexpresivos, un poco amarillos, de pequeños ojos negros y de pelo todavía más negro. Debería sentir vergüenza por lo que acababa de pensar, después de todo ella era 100% japonesa también, sólo que tenía la excusa de tener ascendencia italiana y parecer extranjera. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué tenían todas pelo y ojos tan llamativos? Menuda genética. ¿Tsundere? ¿Cómo podía decir eso de su amiga sin despeinarse? Parecía una versión light y elegante de Hayate. "¡No soy tsundere Suzuka!" Gritó la muchacha para beneplácito de la pelimorada, que sonreía inocentemente. Dios. Quizá no era tan light.

Fate hubiera creído que era una chica normal hasta que la rubia gritó eso para, seguidamente, darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, avergonzarse hasta los pies, sentarse con molestia y falso orgullo en la silla de la que había casi saltado y cruzarse de brazos en un vano intento de hacerse la desentendida y la valiente. Sí, era muy tsundere.

"Como decía..." Cambió de tema y miró a Fate "... sé quién eres y quería agradecerte en persona por algo." La chica miraba repetidamente y con velocidad a la pelimorada que bebía un té con parsimonia y majestuosidad. Cualquiera diría que quería agradecerle algo cuando la miraba con evidente molestia y con los brazos cruzados. Pero a Fate le picó la curiosidad, ¿agradecerle? ¿por qué? "... hace un tiempo salvaste a Suzuka-chan de hacerse daño al caer por las escaleras y la llevaste a la enfermería. Yo... Debería haber estado ahí con ella... ehm... a-así q-que... Gracias." Escupió bajito.

Fate se la quedó mirando como cuando un extranjero te habla repentinamente en un idioma X creyendo que le vas a entender, y no es hasta que se te queda mirando y en silencio que te das cuenta de que habla en inglés, o en tu propio idioma, y no en arameo.

Fate se giró hacia Nanoha con desconcierto en busca de más información, y la cobriza negó con la cabeza diciendo que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y que no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga. Volvió a mirar a la ojiverde, que seguía roja y le apartó la vista, y por fin se dirigió hacia la muchacha pelimorada. ¿Yamaha? ¿Suzuki? "¿Es cierto que te salvé?" Preguntó, Fate ni se acordaba.

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente y con expresión soñadora explicó la situación de la que hablaba la ojiverde. Tal era su detallismo y pasión a la hora de narrar el supuesto accidente que cambiaría su vida, que las oyentes contenían la respiración y reaccionaban exageradamente en los momentos de tensión mientras miraban a la rubia con expresión maravillada y fangirl. La única que no reaccionaba histéricamente era Fate, que no recordaba nada de aquello por la que la observaban de vez en cuando con admiración infantil, ni recordaba haber llevado a nadie a la enfermería montada en un caballo blanco y vistiendo un traje de príncipe algo desajustado por haber luchado contra un dragón.

Cuando Suzuka terminó de relatar lo sucedido con pelos y señales la mesa seguía en silencio, digiriendo la información proporcionaba y gravando en sus mentes aquellas imágenes dignas de recordar. A Fate aun le costaba situarse en ese momento porque lo poco que recordaba de aquello es que había acabado con la ropa mojada oliendo a naranja y con sed. ¿Si había pasado hace tanto tiempo, cómo es que venían a agradecerle ahora? Ah claro, Fate, eres un poco antisocial y distante.

La rubia se sintió observada repentinamente, Nanoha la miraba con una sonrisa brillante y alegre por saber que su amiga no había salido herida de todo aquello y por descubrir que Fate, a pesar de ser generalmente un desastre, tenía ese don oportuno de la heroicidad altruista y desinteresada que aumentaba su encanto natural en un 200% y la hacían fácilmente perdonable. Aunque Nanoha se negaba a perdonarla del todo... No aún.

"En realidad..." Una nueva voz se hizo hueco entre ellas y el instinto mapache de Fate se activó. "...Suzuka-chan ha omitido ciertos detalles interesantes de aquél día. Pero no os desesperéis, yo, la gran Hayate Yagami, tengo pruebas de lo sucedido sin censura." Hayate, para disgusto de Fate, apareció de la nada y lanzó sobre la mesa varias fotografías tomadas desde diversos ángulos que detallaban los aspectos que, según la castaña, importaban y gustaban más sobre la historia de la pelimorada. Imágenes de Fate sentada en las escaleras. Suzuka cayendo aparatosamente sobre ella. Fate derramando su zumo sobre la ropa. Suzuka aturdida siendo abrazada por la rubia. Fate quitándose la parte superior del mojado uniforme con la pelimorada todavía sobre ella. Esto parecía una película para adultos con pésimo argumento. Suzuka abochornada mirando a Fate con ojos brillantes. Fate devolviéndole la mirada a Suzuka. Fate sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y llevando a la chica sonrojada a la enfermería. Sí, pensó Fate, es todo un cliché malinterpretable. Típico de Hayate.

Los gestos cambiaron radicalmente al ver las fotografías que Hayate mostraba y las expresiones de admiración fueron sustituidas por miradas sorprendidas, sonrojos, cuchilleos, más miradas y sobre todo enfado. O eso le pareció ver a Fate, que no comprendía cómo Hayate lograba empeorar una situación magnífica para mejorar su reputación con sólo aparecer.

Antes de que los reproches volaran hacia Fate, sobre todo por parte de Nanoha y la otra rubia, que repentinamente la miraba desconfiada y cabreada, la suave voz de Suzuka llamando a Hayate detuvo toda acción sangrienta. Menos mal que alguien es pacífico en aquel lugar, pensó Fate sintiendo alivio. La pelimorada repentinamente se había ganado su amistad.

"Hayate-chan, si no te importa querría copias de todas estas fotos en diversos tamaños."

La mesa quedó de nuevo en silencio, esta vez por culpa de la elegante muchacha que había hecho tal petición. Fate pestañeó aturdida, ¿por qué querría alguien copias de todo eso? Nanoha detuvo con gesto de asombro su ira contra Fate por haber participado en la toma de aquellas fotos junto a su inocente -no tan inocente al parecer- amiga y Arisa abrió desmesuradamente la boca ante la inesperada petición. Las únicas que mantenían la compostura eran Suzuka, que seguía bebiendo su té, y Hayate, que apuntaba en una agenda el pedido de la chica como si estuviera acostumbrada a ser proveedora. "¿Lo de siempre, no? Entendido."

¿Cómo que lo de siempre?

"Gracias." Contestó asintiendo mientras le rodeaba una aura floral y brillante e ignoraba las miradas. "Como agradecimiento, Arisa y yo os invitamos a todas este fin de semana al parque de atracciones perteneciente a la familia Bannings."

Hayate se abrazó a la pelimorada gritando de alegría por la invitación, Nanoha, que aparentemente había olvidado el enfado por las fotos, se reía al ver a Arisa forcejeando para separar a Suzuka de la castaña pervertida y Fate estaba ahí, asistiendo a todo aquél escándalo petrificada. ¿Cómo? Se preguntó Fate. ¿Que tiene un parque de atracciones privado?

Repentinamente Hayate se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído. "Deberías estar feliz Fate, verás, resulta que Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan son millonarias y no suelen hacer amigos fácilmente debido a su situación económica porque siempre intentan sacar tajada, en vez de interesarse en ellas como personas, más o menos lo que te pasa a ti por tu impresionante físico o a mi por mi brillante intelecto. Que te hayan invitado indica que les caes bien o que, por lo menos, confían en la opinión que tiene Nanoha de ti."

La rubia la miró fijamente queriendo descubrir si lo que Hayate decía era falso o no, pero la castaña tenía una expresión serena y sincera mientras observaba con cariño como las tres chicas interactuaban con familiaridad y confianza. Quizá aquellas chicas se parecieran algo a Fate a la hora de no poder hacer amigos con facilidad y Hayate lo sabía. Quizás la castaña velaba por su bienestar y quería que conociera más gente y fuera más extrovertida, que confiara más. Miró al grupo en el que se encontraba y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Descubrió que no le desagradaba del todo a pesar de no conocerlas bien, que quizás ya no tenía que estar sola y que, tal vez, Hayate se había dado cuenta de ello y era buena amiga después de todo, pensó Fate.

"Además..." Volvió a susurrarle. "Fue Suzuka-chan quien adoptó a los gatitos del parque me que enseñaste, y Arisa-chan siempre juega con ellos y les compra juguetes." La rubia miró con renovado interés a las chicas que charlaban tranquilamente, ajenas a la conversación que tenían Hayate y ella. Si Hayate les había entregado a los cachorritos era porque sabía que les cuidarían bien, por eso confió en la castaña para buscar una familia que los quisiera. Bardiche estaría contento y seguro que quería ir a verlos. Sin embargo, Fate no podía evitar tener una sensación extraña, como un presentimiento o idea enfermiza, y es que lógicamente la rubia se preguntaba si Hayate había planeado todo esto desde que la conoció para que Fate tuviera la oportunidad no sólo de ver a los gatitos, si no de poder hacer amigos que por su cuenta no podría hacer, o sólo eran una enorme serie de coincidencias extrañas surgidas a partir del hecho de ser amiga de la misteriosa y molesta Hayate Yagami.

Daba igual, pensó la rubia. Se sentía feliz de saber que los gatitos estaban bien y que podría ir a verles.

Pero no sólo ella estaba feliz, al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraban las tres chicas, una cobriza sonreía mientras veía cómo Arisa y Suzuka bromeaban, para después mirar de soslayo a Fate hablando con Hayate y ampliar todavía más la sonrisa. Nanoha miró disimuladamente el fondo de pantalla de su móvil. Daba igual las copias que hiciera Suzuka o las fotos que tuviera Hayate consigo, ella tenía la mejor foto de todas.

La foto en la que aparecía Fate besando la mejilla de una sonrojada y sorprendida Nanoha al final de la cita.

* * *

 **¿Reviews? :3**


	12. Family issues

**Holiisssss ^^**

 **Siento no haber publicado hasta ahora, pero al acabar las clases resulta que estaba demasiado oxidada como para volver a escribir de la nada así que este capítulo ha tenido un desarrollo lento y lo peor es que no me convence del todo pero bueno :/**

* * *

 **"Family issues"**

A veces Fate tenía sueños. Y quién no, pensaréis, desde luego es algo natural pero sus sueños no eran del todo normales... Aunque, ¿qué sueño lo es? Pero no se trata de eso, diablos, que el narrador se ponga filosófico es malo. Eran sueños escabrosos y oscuros, o mejor dicho, pesadillas en las que se despertaba empapada en sudor y con la respiración más agitada que un caballo al que le han hecho correr cien kilómetros en un día. Sólo le ocurría de vez en cuando, y no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba en su cabeza mientras dormía, sin embargo, al despertar, siempre se quedaba con la sensación de vacío en el pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de corazón y los latidos fueran más débiles, sordos. Sinceramente, cuando tenía esos sueños acababa sintiéndose emocionalmente entumecida y su cabeza chirriaba como un engranaje oxidado cuando intentaba recordar qué había soñado. A veces le llegaban retazos de algo, sensaciones o imágenes, pero tal y como llegaban se iban y su vida seguía sin más. Fin de la historia.

Ese día era uno de esos días e, inevitablemente, su estómago brincaba como una cabra drogada y sus manos temblaban levemente por nerviosismo o anticipación, como sea. Básicamente y para resumir todo este lío, os pregunto, ¿después de un sueño raro, os habéis despertado alguna vez con la terrible sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir en el preciso momento en el que vuestro pie descalzo pise el frío suelo? ¿No? ¿Sí? Pues Fate juraba que se le caería el techo de la habitación en la cabeza nada más abriera un ojo, y por eso, aunque estaba despierta, no quería abrirlos. Por si acaso. Porque a lo mejor si los abría se encontraba la cara de un monstruo a centímetros de la suya, como en las películas de terror, y no le apetecía, la verdad. Sólo le faltaba escuchar otra respiración además de la suya.

Pero Fate no era cobarde ni supersticiosa, y por muchas vibraciones extrañas que su estómago le enviara en forma de señales de peligro, ella hacía vida normal. Resultaba curioso porque ella era incapaz de traducir esas sensaciones a un posible hecho futuro que pueda causarle daño, su madre, en cambio, era toda una artista en esto de la vibromancia estomacal. Una vez Fate tuvo unas ganas imperiosas de comprar helado a altas horas de la noche, porque así es ella, y cuando iba a salir por la puerta ya preparada para su atracón nocturno, Lindy, en forma de espectro, la detuvo con una expresión de lo más sombría para ser las 3 de la mañana de un fin de semana, y eso que llevaba una bata rosa algo vieja y con pelusillas, los rulos en el pelo y una mascarilla pastosa en la cara, típica escena que a Fate le hubiera hecho reír a carcajadas. Pero no. "He tenido una sensación rara, no salgas. Algo va a pasar en la tienda." Dijo. Y así, tal y como vino, cerró la puerta con llave, empujó a Fate hacia su cuarto como si no acabara de pronunciar una sentencia de muerte medio en trance y se marchó a dormir.

Fate no durmió esa noche por temor a que su madre volviera a aparecer con esas fachas o peores, un cuchillo y una vela. Hasta creyó que era observada en mitad de la oscuridad y casi batió el record mundial de aguantar la respiración haciéndose la muerta. ¿Y se supone que no era cobarde? ¡Já! Fate odia el suspense. Fue algo terrible, pero lo peor fue que, a la mañana siguiente, la tienda donde había querido ir a comprar había sido asaltada por unos ladrones que, por si no tenían nada más que hacer a las tantas de la noche, le prendieron fuego al local.

Desde entonces la rubia no había vuelto a burlarse de las "sensaciones raras" que tenía su madre de vez en cuando, aunque luego se demostrara, por las horas que Lindy ocupaba el cuarto de baño, que eran gases, diarrea o la gripe. En cualquier caso, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretarlas y, por lo tanto, las ignoraba o las achacaba al hambre. Por eso aquel día, a pesar de la molesta sensación de sus intestinos por el recordatorio de que pronto iría al parque de atracciones con Hayate y Nanoha, y de que era probable que ya hubiera un anuncio con las notas de los exámenes del día anterior, Fate se levantó y se dirigió a clase fingiendo total normalidad.

Como siempre, nada más llegar al instituto se dirigió hacia su taquilla que ya estaba abarrotada de artículos varios. El corazón de Fate se saltó un latido por el alivio de haber vuelto a la normalidad diaria. Hasta las cartas negras habían vuelto a aparecer, y su cotidiano y normal mensaje de acosador o admirador obsesionado la reconfortaban. Aunque, si Fate no hubiera estado tan en su mundo y hubiera tenido un mínimo de la curiosidad propia del ser humano, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de que las cartas no contenían el mismo mensaje o de que sus zapatos para interior habían sido manipulados. Así que, ignorando el sospechoso y, a sus ojos, insignificante "Te lo advertí", caminó con parsimonia, y entre resbalones que casi le cuestan la dentadura más de una vez, hacia su clase.

Fate se preguntaba qué le depararía el día. Siempre existía la posibilidad de tener que llevar una mochila con objetos varios e indispensables para ir de aventura, ya ni ella misma se creía eso de que su vida era normal o de que ella no era más que otro ser humano buscando su camino en el mundo.

A todo esto, ¿qué se supone que hay que llevar al parque de atracciones que, aparentemente, pertenece a una compañera de clases millonaria? ¿Un parque de ricos es distinto de uno normal? ¿En vez de coches de choque hay ferraris de choque? ¿La casa del terror será una mansión? ¿Las piscinas tendrán cascadas? Estaría bien saberlo, así no se sentiría más fuera de lugar de lo que se sentía ahora, suponiendo que siguiera siendo un humano normal, claro, porque en el fondo a Fate le daba lo mismo, sólo era práctica y quería saber lo necesario.

"¿Fate-san?". Porque claro, podía encontrarse cualquier cosa yendo a un sitio junto a Hayate y Nanoha, es más, estaba segura de que pasaría algo terrible o como mínimo vergonzoso y que irremediablemente la involucraría a ella, como siempre. ¿No podía invitar a Bardiche? El mundo sería un lugar mejor si hubiera más animales como él y menos mapaches.

"¿Testarossa-san?". Tendría que informarse en profundidad de lo que debería llevar. Ropa de camuflaje, armamento variado, quizás spray de pimienta,... Sería un fin de semana bastante largo si, además, la invitación incluía quedarse allí durmiendo en uno de tantos hoteles. Lo bueno de todo esto, probablemente, es que ya que había entablado relación con las amigas de Nanoha ahora podría ver a los gatitos que Hayate había salvado a petición suya. Hacer amigos no era tan malo después de todo.

"¿Fate?". Ay por favor, ¿quién llama a estas horas de la mañana? ¿No ven que está entrando en clases? La rubia suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que ya la molestaba desde tan pronto, estaba dispuesta a darle un discurso sobre lo educado que es dejar que las personas caminen metidas en sus pensamientos en vez de ir a molestarles. ¿Acaso no tienen modales hoy en día?

"¿Graciosa-san?" Fate parpadeó confundida, había jurado que era la voz de Hayate quien la llamaba. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿Paranoica quizás? "En realidad es Gracia-san, pero no importa. La directora quiere verte." Fate volvió a pestañear confundida. ¿Gracia? Pues lo que ella había dicho, ¿no? Graciosa. Un momento, ¿cómo que la directora quiere verla? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Si aun no ha pisado el salón de clases! Carim debió de entender la confusión en la expresión de Fate porque con un suspiro le explicó más o menos la situación. "Es urgente, Fate. No sé qué ha pasado pero tu madre está de camino así que será mejor que vayas al despacho."

¿Mamá Lindy? ¿Qué narices está pasando? ¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo en lo que entraba en el instituto y llegaba a clases? ¿Ha matado a algún alumno mientras pensaba en no sé qué cosas y no se ha enterado? ¿Chrono está bien? "U-Uhm, vale, iré en seguida."

Esto no podía ser bueno.

Fate se fue hacia el despacho de la directora, que curiosamente estaba al lado del de la rectora y se conectaban por una puerta, algo extraño y más propio de un hotel que de una institución escolar, la verdad. Pero Fate no le dio demasiada importancia, estaba más pendiente de ver si había cabezas reducidas colgando de una estantería que de descifrar el porqué de una reforma arquitectónica tan insulsa como esa. Su madre ya había llegado y estaba cómodamente sentada en una de las sillas que había frente a un enorme e imponente escritorio, y en el escritorio estaba una mujer que Fate nunca había visto en su vida pero que bien podría ser entrenadora personal o una mercenaria.

Fate tragó seco.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la otra silla que quedaba libre al lado de su madre que, por otro lado, no se había molestado en mirarla. Esto era grave. Fate sintió como una oleada de estrés y ansiedad le recorrían de pies a cabeza y acababan instalándose, curiosamente, en las manos formando un incipiente y cada vez más marcado temblor. Se sentó en la silla con la sensación clara de que era como ir a la horca o al patíbulo y cambió de postura varias veces intentando encontrar la comodidad y seguridad que sabía que no sentiría hasta que saliera de aquella sala. ¿Por qué su madre no la miraba? ¿Y por qué la directora parecía una mercenaria a punto de sacar una espada de debajo de la mesa? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí si no le había dado tiempo de crear ningún tipo de caos por culpa de Hayate y sus ideas? ¿La iban a expulsar debido a incidentes anteriores?

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez entró alguien que Fate no esperaba que vería en aquél momento ni situación, alguien que no tendría por qué estar ahí y cuyo propósito o conocimientos del problema eran desconocidos para ella, alguien que la miraba con tristeza y preocupación verdaderas, lo que alteró todavía más a Fate. ¿Qué narices hacía Vivio allí?

"Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí vamos a empezar." La voz que habló fue tan suave pero a la vez tan imponente que Fate, que seguía mirando a Vivio con cara de sorpresa y confusión, casi se rompe el cuello por la velocidad con la que se giró hacia la directora.

"Es una situación compleja, no voy a mentirles, pero creemos que hemos reaccionado a tiempo para investigar lo que está ocurriendo y ponerle fin." La directora paseó la mirada por la habitación y se detuvo en Fate, que ya estaba chorreando sudor mientras fingía una apariencia estoica. ¿A quién pretendes engañar Fate? Estás más aterrada que cuando fuiste a la casa de Nanoha. Pero es normal, no te preocupes, la directora es más aterradora que Momoko. ¿Había dicho antes que Fate odiaba el suspense y el terror? Lo llevaba mal.

"Testarossa-san, me gustaría preguntarle algo. ¿Se encuentra bien?" El resto de personas la miraron, y Fate descubrió que su madre estaba igual de preocupada que Vivio y que apenas contenía las lágrimas, quizás por eso no la había mirado antes. Esto. Era. Muy. Grave. Lindy pocas veces se ponía así. Fate dio un respingo ante la mención de su nombre, esto no era como esas veces en las que ella caminaba por ahí pensando en sus cosas y repentinamente alguien la llamaba o aparecía a su lado, no. Esta vez ella sabía que la iban a llamar y eso lo volvía todavía más tenso. "E-Eh, sí. Estoy perfectamente." Salvo por el hecho de que no sé qué está pasando ni por qué mi madre y Vivio tienen esa mirada de preocupación, como si me fuera a desvanecer o algo así.

"¿Le va bien en el Instituto? ¿Ha tenido problemas con algún alumno?" ¿Qué dice? ¿Perdón? Bueno, académicamente hablando no es que le fuera demasiado bien teniendo en cuenta que no estudió para los exámenes y que probablemente tendría que recuperar unas cuantas asignaturas, además de que era más que probable que tuviera un par de amonestaciones por aquello de no prestar atención en clases o de dormirse, por lo demás, ¿cómo va a tener problemas con nadie si ella no conoce a la mayoría de las personas con las que se cruza en la puerta? No tenía enemigos, o eso sabía ella, tampoco es que lo fueran anunciando por ahí tan alegremente, pero no. Ella no creía haberle hecho mal a nadie, así que problemas ninguno. "Me va bien, gracias. No tengo problemas con los compañeros. ¿Esto de qué va, concretamente? ¿Por qué están mi madre y Vivio aquí?" Fate, intenta ser un poco más diplomática, ¿quieres? Estás hablando con la directora, no seas borde.

Fate vio cómo las tres cruzaban miradas y asentían con la cabeza, esto ya se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Parecía que la iban a juzgar culpable en vez de ser una reunión familiar. Una parte de Fate empezó a enfadarse por no saber qué estaba pasando ni qué tenía que ver con ella, a la vez que la otra parte se empeñaba en aparentar tranquilidad mientras sentía todo lo contrario a la calma y al sosiego.

"Fate, cariño, si te ha pasado algo en el instituto puedes decirlo. No pasa nada." ¿Qué? Esta vez fue Lindy quien intervino, le agarraba la mano con comprensión intentando transmitir algo parecido a la confianza y a la seguridad pero que para Fate fue como el temblor que da pie a un terremoto gigantesco. "Sí, Fate-mamá, puedes decir si te ha pasado algo malo, estamos aquí para ayudar." ¿Cómo dices niña?

Que Vivio hablara con relativa madurez y la apoyara era raro, muy raro. Pero no fue eso lo que detuvo el corazón de Fate por un segundo, sino el hecho de que la maldita mocosa la había llamado Fate-mamá delante de Lindy y de la directora, que inmediatamente la miraron pidiendo explicaciones de lo que la niña decía. Fate vio cómo la expresión de Lindy se modificaba y se transformaba en algo indescriptible mientras que la directora endurecía todavía más la expresión ya de por sí dura que tenía. "Hija, ¿qué es eso de Fate-mamá?" La madre que me...

Fate miró a la niña queriendo crucificarla por ser tan charlatana y Vivio se tapó infantilmente la boca sabiendo que había metido la pata. Recuerda Fate, es una niña, claro que es infantil y bocazas. Recuerda también que no querías cargar con la muerte de un infante y que te sentirías muy mal por ello. Respira, te estás volviendo un poco agresiva, ¿no crees? Cuéntales la verdad, que Vivio está loca y dice más estupideces que un borracho intentando encontrarle sentido al hecho de estar borracho. Pero hazlo ya porque es evidente que tanto Lindy como la directora están pensando cosas que no deberían estar pensando de ti mientras repasan una y otra vez tu cuerpo en busca de a saber qué señales del embarazo y del parto. ¿En serio creen que eres su madre?

Fate comenzó a hablar para aclarar las cosas. "Veréis,...".

"No es lo que estáis pensando, Fate-mamá sigue siendo una florecida inocente ahí abajo. Lo que pasa es que Fate-san se va a convertir en mi madre una vez que se case con Nanoha-mamá y me adopten y me saquen del orfanato para poder ser una familia feliz, por eso la llamo Fate-mamá. Además tenemos un ojo igual, somos hermosas y tenemos el pelo rubio por lo que es innegable nuestra relación materno filial, por otro lado ya lo hemos hablado y quiero que la madre de Nanoha sea mi abuela porque tiene una gran estabilidad emocional y económica, al igual que la abuela Lindy, que encima de todo es policía y puede procurarnos asesoramiento en caso de cometer alguna infracción de la Ley. Además de todo, ya tengo los papeles preparados para que, cuando se realice la boda o Fate-mamá y Nanoha-mamá sean mayores de edad puedan adoptarme sin más dilación, en todo caso también es posible que Lindy o Momoko puedan convertirse en mis tutoras para que en un futuro los trámites puedan acelerarse y ser definitivamente una familia y poder llamarme Vivio T. H. Takamachi."

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Explosión cerebral por parte de Fate.

Reinicio temporal de las funciones emocionales básicas como sorpresa, ira y vergüenza.

Iniciando pensamientos relativamente coherentes en 3...2...1...

NO. PUEDE. SER. Pensó.

A la vez que el cerebro, el corazón de Fate se detuvo por fin, ya no podía aguantar más sobresaltos. Era demasiado joven para haber sufrido tanto como lo había hecho.

Vivio acabó su discurso con una enorme y brillante sonrisa capaz de iluminar la habitación más oscura. Fate había perdido el habla, el color y la vida nada más escuchar el inicio del discurso de la enana bicolor, ¿florecilla inocente ahí abajo? ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Cómo se atrevía? La directora no se había inmutado en absoluto ante la palabrería bien formulada y coherente de la niña, y más bien parecía que escuchaba con atención y asentía con aprobación por los conocimientos de la cría. Y Lindy... ¿Lindy...?

"¡VOY A SER ABUELA POR FIN!"

Oh, Jesús...

La vida de Fate no podría haber empeorado más. Pasado el susto inicial junto con el silencio sepulcral en el que parecía que había cesado todo atisbo de vida, su madre estaba de lo más radiante, hasta parecía que había rejuvenecido un poco y todo por la noticia de ser abuela. Para ser totalmente sinceros, parecía que Lindy había omitido el resto de información salvo eso, ser abuela, aunque, técnicamente y dado que Vivio ya tenía cierta edad, podría decirse que Lindy ya se consideraba abuela, al menos extraoficialmente. Fate esperaba que también pasara por alto eso de que Vivio quería que se casara con apenas 17 años. Por Cristo, Fate esperaba que Lindy pasara por alto todo, incluyendo el hecho de que, si la boda se celebraba en contra de su voluntad, lo cual era más que probable viendo lo visto, se casaría con una mujer que era, ni más ni menos, la hija heredera de un Cártel.

Bravo.

Pero Fate estaba exagerando, es decir, claro que podría darse la boda, pero la posibilidad existía porque también lo hacían su madre, ella y el resto de gente involucrada. Vamos, que en el fondo Fate estaba segura de que estaba a salvo... ¿No?

Ya lo que le faltaba es que prepararan la boda, una boda para la que, por Dios y Satán, Fate no había dado el consentimiento y que, dado el sentido extremista y libertino de su madre, sería una explosión de color y extravagancia por todos sitios y estaría plagada de mafiosos aterradores parientes o clientes de la familia Takamachi. Diablos, si es que tampoco había dado el consentimiento para ser madre, eso era una invención de la maldita cría con complejo de casamentera y falta de apego familiar, pero como ella no tenía ni voz ni voto en lo que a su vida respecta pues ale, de perdidos al río.

Ya estaba pensando qué meter en las maletas para huir junto a Bardiche a un lugar más normal y olvidarse de todo este embrollo, y eso incluía amenazar de muerte a Hayate para que le proporcionara una nueva identidad, enterrar a Vivio, lobotomizar a los presentes para que olvidaran toda esta monumental locura y estupidez y huir. Huir como si la persiguieran veinte asesinos en serie y Momoko.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre le tienen que pasar estas cosas tan surrealistas a ella? ¿No hay más gente el mundo vulnerable a situaciones de película que siempre es ella la que lo acaba pasando mal mientras el mundo se divierte a su costa? Para desgracia de Fate y tras el grito de su madre, vio cómo Lindy y Vivio se abrazaban como si no hubiera mañana mientras que, inesperadamente y con gesto de total calma y tranquilidad, la directora hacía fotos del momentazo que estaban viviendo y se estaba dando lugar en su despacho. Cualquiera diría que por sus habilidades de fotógrafa esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Le recordaba a alguien con tanta cámara...

A partir de ahí, y a pesar del modo ausente que Fate había adoptado, todo fue una sucesión rápida de felicitaciones, llamadas de Lindy al orfanato y a la comisaria, maldiciones por parte de Chrono al enterarse de que iba a ser tío seguidas del rugido del motor que no indicaba otra cosa más que su hermano estaba de camino al instituto hecho una furia lacrimosa de felicidad indignada y...

"¿Momoko-san? Soy Lindy, la madre de Fate. Creo que tenemos que hablar de nuestras hijas." A la porra con todo, Fate estaba considerando seriamente la opción de encerrarse voluntariamente en un manicomio.

Fate lo veía todo como si fuera un espectador en el cine, como si este momento que, supuestamente, pertenecía a su "aquí y ahora" no fuera más que una escena cortada y pegada de la vida de otra persona. Definitivamente a la rubia no le podía ir peor el día, y lejos había quedado el motivo real por el que la habían llamado al despacho de la directora, o eso creía ella que ya había desconectado por completo del mundo real y se dedicaba a imaginar una vida tranquila en la pradera junto a una vaca lechera llamada Lorenza de la Mancha, o una vida llena de aventuras que sí que era lógico que tuviera porque, demonios, se estaba imaginando una vida que no viviría ni en mil años, claro que podía ser una aventurera en el espacio exterior. Pero con todo, Fate no vio que Vivio prestaba atención a los sobres negros que la directora tenía en su mesa, y que ésta guardó en una carpeta mientras le guiñaba con complicidad un ojo como diciendo "la investigación no ha hecho más que empezar, no te preocupes.", pero que para cualquiera menos para la enana podría haber sido un tic espontáneo o el ataque de un insecto volador.

Guiño que Vivio correspondió con una sonrisa. Oh sí, está claro que no ha hecho más que empezar. Para eso estaba la TSAB.

La versión desmejorada, traumatizada y moribunda de Fate salió de allí dando por acabada su jornada habitual de locuras, y durante el resto del día se dedicó a ignorar las tonterías de Hayate, la mirada de cachorrito de Vivio que le incitaba al crimen y al asesinato en vez de al perdón, y las repentinas sonrisas-que-te-dejan-ciego y llamadas de atención de Nanoha que no hacían más que recordarle todo lo que ya había soportado con su madre y Vivio. No, ella ahora sólo quería imaginar que viajaba a tierras lejanas con su vaca Lorenza y que, quizás, y sólo quizás, se convertía paulatinamente en una heroína rica y poderosa y el mundo no la molestaba.

-.-.-.-

Fate no recordaba la última vez que había pisado un parque de atracciones, y tampoco recordaba la última vez que había dormido en casa de alguien a quien tuviera la oportunidad o las ganas de llamar amigo. Aunque era relativo, si por ella fuera viviría de vez en cuando con Bardiche, pero claro, el gato dormía en un Orfanato o en callejones oscuros y con millones de cajas podridas y húmedas, y Fate no estaba segura de poder seguir el libertino y paupérrimo estilo de vida de su compañero gatuno. Para ser un mafioso educado y amable que cobra peajes en algunas calles no vivía muy bien, con eso se esfumaba el estereotipo generalizado de que los gángsters eran ricos, eso, o el dinero se esfumaba con algunos escandalosos vicios nada baratos. Quizá le adoptara, o como mínimo le permitiera vivir en su casa siempre y cuando Lindy no se enterara, si iba muy apurado hasta podría plantearse comprarle una casita con rascador y juguetes incluidos y llevársela al orfanato, aunque en ese caso sería inevitable que hubiera una lucha de poderes entre las facciones gatuna y humana por dicho palacete. ¿Qué niño huérfano no querría jugar con una casita de juguetes aunque fuera para un gato?

Así que, después del lío que se montó en el colegio cuando ocurrió el pequeño gran incidente que bien podría llamarse "abuela por sorpresa" o "mi vida es una sucesión de catastróficas desdichas", cuando posteriormente Lindy se enteró de los planes de Fate para el fin de semana casi hace una mega fiesta. Es más, Fate la detuvo rápidamente porque sabía que su madre tenía la intención de hacer una enorme fiesta, tanto por tener amigas como por lo de ser abuela, hecho que a Fate ya ni le espantaba. Más bajo no podía caer.

Pero no era para tanto, ¿no? Es decir, Fate sólo iba a ir al parque de atracciones con cuatro chicas más a las que podría llamar amigas a largo plazo y que no eran malas personas, o eso parecía. De hecho, dormir en casa de las amigas de sus amigas no podía ser tan extraordinario como para que su madre pusiera el grito en el cielo y se alegrara más que cuando Chrono decidió estudiar para seguir sus pasos como Inspector de Policía.

Consiguió que Lindy se olvidara de hacer esa absurda fiesta por el simple hecho de que Fate tuviera amigas, porque si su madre se iba a poner así cada vez que Fate avanzara en la sociedad y madurara como ser humano hasta el punto de ser adulta, tener pareja y formar una familia con todas las de la ley, con Vivio ya no contaba para el tema familiar ... La rubia lo iba a tener difícil. Fate resopló con frustración. ¿Cómo podía tener una madre tan extravagante y loca cuando ella era una muchacha normal? Vale que Lindy no era su madre biológica y que, por tanto, no compartían genes, pero por Dios, no entendía cómo a pesar de haber sufrido su estricta educación y su maniático gusto por disfrazarla habían salido tan distintas. Hasta Chrono era un chico normal comparado con Lindy.

Hayate pasaba más por hija suya que Fate. La rubia diría que compartían la misma locura, y lo sabía porque de un momento a otro iba a tener que aguantar sus idioteces y payasadas a la vez, mientras Nanoha presenciaba aquello que probablemente sería una pesadilla para la rubia y un desastre inmenso. ¿Cómo narices había aceptado la maravillosa idea de presentarle a Lindy, a Nanoha y a Hayate para que así su madre pudiera estar tranquila -o más emocionada si cabe- por tener amigas? De hecho, ¿por qué las madres se empeñaban en querer conocer a los amigos de sus hijos? ¿Hay un manual materno que diga que es primordial para el desarrollo psicológico del niño el estar sometido a la vergüenza de unificar su ámbito social con el familiar?

Ah sí, Fate, ya sabes por qué has invitado a Nanoha a la mezcla explosiva que resulta de juntar a Lindy y a Hayate en una misma habitación. Porque según la enana bicolor, actualmente conocida como tu hija adoptada sin tu consentimiento y nieta salida de la nada, Nanoha sería su otra madre, y claro, Lindy quería ver a la futura familia y asociados. Y con asociados te refieres a Hayate, que no sabes por qué está en tu casa presenciando todo esto con cara de pervertida a quien le ha tocado el premio gordo.

Y razón no le faltaba al mapache.

Y así estaba el tema. Las cuatro estaban reunidas en el moderno salón de la casa de Fate, que no era otra cosa que un pisazo situado en uno de los edificios más altos y caros de la ciudad, de hecho era el piso más alto y la azotea era su jardín. Lindy estaba sentada en un sofá individual bebiendo el consabido té con hierbas que la caracterizaba, mientras que Fate estaba entre Nanoha y Hayate en otro sofá frente a su madre y cuyo gesto anunciaba que estaba cerca de la muerte cerebral, porque Fate pensaba que estaba apunto de convertirse en un vegetal.

Por las caras podías ver perfectamente lo que estaban pensando cada una, Nanoha, por ejemplo, parpadeaba velozmente y con intermitencias debido a lo repentino que había sido todo y de vez en cuando miraba hacia Fate para que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Porque no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo en casa de Fate ya que había sido arrastrada por Hayate que, de paso, también arrastraba a Fate y las llevaba al hogar de la rubia entre gritos de júbilo y risas histéricas. Y Hayate... estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Fate no comprendía por qué Hayate parecía tan ansiosa de conocer a su madre. Anteriormente la había dicho que, como eran amigas, debería presentarle a Lindy y hacer su relación más oficial. Pero Fate no tenía ninguna prisa por presentar a ambas mujeres, de hecho ralentizaría el tiempo si pudiera para evitar su encuentro, pero eso ya no era posible. Por algún motivo, Hayate sabía dónde vivía exactamente y las había arrastrado hasta allí.

Parecía que Hayate podía saltarse ciertas leyes y controlar y saber cosas que no debería saber. Es como si pudiera decir que puede volar, y que, de hecho, pudiera hacerlo sólo por haberlo dicho. Definitivamente era una bruja, maldito mapache.

La situación no podría ser peor.

"Lindy-san, mi tío Graham le manda saludos, dice que es usted la mejor policía que hay bajo su mando." Hayate rompió el incómodo silencio y llamó la atención de Lindy como quien no sabe que está jugando con la cola de un dragón.

Cuidado Hayate, los dragones se despiertan.

"¿Gil Graham, mi superior? ¡Oh, Dios mío! No sabía que la Hayate de la que Fate me hablaba era la sobrina de Graham-san, ahora todo cuadra. Es un placer conocerte por fin, tu tío me habla muchísimo y muy bien de ti." Dijo sonriendo cálidamente. Aunque si todo lo que me ha dicho Fate de ti es cierto no te quitaré el ojo el encima, por muy sobrina que seas de mi jefe querida. Pensó distraídamente.

Fate tembló al ver la expresión de su madre, si bien era sorprendente descubrir que Hayate y Lindy se conocían de forma indirecta, más sorprendente era que Hayate no hubiera reparado en la sonrisa de su madre y estuviera temblando como ella. Fate la miró de reojo intentando avisarle de que corría peligro, pero Hayate seguía sonriendo como una loca que acaba de esnifar crack. Al cuerno, pensó Fate, si su madre tiene a Hayate en la mira será por algo.

Su madre se giró entonces hacia Nanoha y abrió los ojos que hasta ahora había mantenido coquetamente cerrados. Era increíble como algunas personas hablan con los ojos cerrados con total normalidad mientras sonríen, ese gesto debía ser la versión 2.0 del "Me alegra muchííííísimo conocerte" que amplifica el sentimiento de agrado mientras reduce elegantemente el impacto y el susto que provocarían el acto de sonreírle a alguien de oreja a oreja por lo feliz que estás a la vez que mantienes una conversación.

Fate debía reconocer que su madre era experta usando esa técnica, aunque no la única. Momoko-san también sabía hacerlo.

"Así que tú eres Nanoha-chan, es un placer, Fate me ha hablado mucho de ti." Mentira, pensó Fate. Tanto no te he hablado de ella y la conoces de cuando casi me atropellan, no te hagas la loca Lindy.

"Takamachi Nanoha, es un placer conocerla por fin Testarossa-san."

Fate y Lindy se miraron disimuladamente y mantuvieron una conversación ocular de esas que sólo la familia más cercana sabe tener. "¿Testarossa-san? Fate..." "A mí no me mires mamá, se ha equivocado ella." "Ya pero, ¿te apellidas Fate T. Harlown y me llama Testarossa?" "Ya lo sé, pero ella es así, en el instituto todos me llaman Testarossa mayormente. No es culpa mía, al parecer es pegadizo." "Cariño, TODO tu nombre es pegadizo. Fate T. Harlown podría ser el nombre de una marca de moda reconocida, de una escritora, de una empresa o de un nuevo cometa." "Vale, vale, no sigas. Échale el discurso a ella." "A partir de ahora que te llamen Harlown-san, ¿de acuerdo?" "Sí, sí"

"Oh no, no soy Testarossa Nanoha-chan, ese apellido es exclusivo de Fate-chan desde que la adopté con 9 años cuando estaba en el orfanato. Chrono y yo somos Harlown, pero eres como de la familia así que puedes llamarme Lindy." Hubo algo mágico en este momento, era algo sutil e insignificante como una pequeña chispa, pero hasta las pequeñas chispas pueden provocar grandes incendios. Y es que, aparentemente, Nanoha era inmune a la mirada de su madre, y tanto Fate como Lindy se dieron cuenta. Un punto a su favor, pensó la rubia.

Nanoha se detuvo por un momento a pensar en lo que había escuchado. Fate era adoptada. Había estado en un orfanato. Es decir, o no tiene padres biológicos porque han fallecido o los tiene pero la abandonaron. En cualquier caso, cualquier niño de 9 años puede ser profundamente dañado a nivel emocional si sufre algo como eso. La pérdida de tus padres... Nanoha era incapaz siquiera de imaginar qué sentiría si no tuviera a nadie más en el mundo y se viera obligada a vivir con otros niños en las mismas condiciones. Ahora miraba a Fate con nuevos ojos, y entendía su distancia con el mundo, y ella se lo había reprochado como una estúpida porque se sentía ignorada. Y para empeorarlo todo, Vivio había sufrido lo mismo por sus padres.

La pelirroja, que al principio se había sorprendido por su desconocimiento sobre el apellido, miraba a Fate de reojo con culpabilidad al enterarse de que era adoptada, pero una parte de ella ahora estaba feliz por saber algo importante de Fate y por oír lo que Lindy había dicho sobre pertenecer a la familia, cosa que Fate sabía era la típica frase de cortesía pero que aun así le hizo palidecer. ¿Parte de la familia? Es broma, ¿no? Si por ella fuera hubiera soltado algo borde como alternativa a lo que su madre había dicho pero no, había que ser educados en vez de sinceros, lo que provocaba que te convirtieras en alguien como Lindy, que es una gran mujer, amable y cándida, divertida y tolerante pero, y es un importante pero, que da un miedo terrible cuando se enfada y en su cara sigue esa maldita sonrisa mientras tiene lo ojos cerrados. El precio de ser más educada que sincera.

"Lo siento mucho, Lindy-san, no lo sabía. Siempre creí que la belleza de Fate la había heredado de usted, y tienen las dos la misma mirada amable."

Hayate, que hasta ahora parecía haberse desmayado de felicidad por el hecho de presenciar la interacción, ahora había despertado y estaba que temblaba de emoción por lo que había dicho Nanoha como lo haría un niño hiperactivo que ha comido una barbaridad de azúcar o está metido en las drogas excitantes.

Fate abrió la boca desmesuradamente y miró a la pelirroja intentando adivinar qué ser extraño del averno la había suplantado porque desde luego que la Nanoha que ella conocía no era tan aduladora. De hecho, Nanoha nunca piropeaba a nadie de forma directa, lo hacía indirectamente, como todo el mundo hace, si ella te miraba durante más de 5 segundos indicaba algo bueno, fuera lo que fuera, o eso decían en el instituto. Al parecer, las miradas de Nanoha tenían el mismo resultado que el espontáneo silbido de un conductor cuando ibas caminando por la calle. Y no hablemos si te sonríe...

Pero esto... esto era extraño y a Fate le daba miedo. De alguna forma, y por decirlo de alguna manera, era como si Nanoha estuviera coqueteando con su madre para ganarse su... ehh.. ¿aprobación? mientras de paso a ella también le tocaban sus halagos, pero Fate no quería pensar eso y sus neuronas patinaban entre la sospecha, el pánico y la incertidumbre. ¿Pero en qué narices estaba pensando Nanoha? Fate quiso hacer contacto visual con Hayate para ver si la castaña sabía qué narices ocurría con la pelirroja, aunque existían escasas posibilidades tanto de hacer contacto visual como de conseguir información del mapache.

Aun así Fate se giró hacia ella. Para su desgracia, Hayate, ya cerca del coma, había pasado del temblor emocionante a una repentina pérdida de sangre nasal que podría rivalizar con alguna cataráta famosa y caudalosa. Fate la miró con amplio desagrado y frunció levemente los labios en señal de enfado. Señor, dame fuerza porque la paciencia ya se me ha acabado con ella. A estas alturas lo poco que podía hacer Fate era empujarla sutilmente y con la dignidad de una reina para que se cayera del sofá y dejara de manchar la tapicería con su sangre pervertida.

Lindy, por otro lado, después de superar lo inesperado del halago se había sonrojado imperceptiblemente y ahora bebía té con una cadencia más elevada para ganar tiempo, o porque tenía sed. Parecía que estaba aplicando el manual de interrogatorios, pero su madre no podía haber sido derrotada en su propio juego, ¿no? Era Lindy, y además era Inspectora de policía. No... seguro que estaba preparando el golpe de gracia.

"Gracias querida. Y bien..." Carraspeó Lindy enfrentando su mirada. "... ¿Tú y Fate vais a adoptar a Vivio-chan?" Noooooooo, ¡pero mamá no me involucres a mí también! Pero Fate se dio cuenta tarde, como siempre, de que lo que se avecinaba era una sangría verbal. Y ella estaba literalmente en el medio porque ninguna de las dos tenía pinta de seguir con la charla de forma cordial.

"No. ¿Quiere usted que lo hagamos?" Preguntó Nanoha a bocajarro. ¡No! Vaquita Lorenza... Sálvame... ¿dónde estás?

"Bueno, sin duda quiero ser abuela y estoy abierta a las posibilidades. ¿Lo haríais?" ¡No lo haríamos! Demonios... Bardiche... por favor... escucha a tu humana amiga...

"Me parece magnífico que quiera a Vivio como nieta, pero que usted sea abuela no depende de mí sino de sus hijos." ¡Que noooooooooo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que gritarlo? Por Dios Nanoha no digas eso, bastante tengo con sus disfraces. ¿Sabes lo duro que es despertarse sin recordar nada, mirarte al espejo y descubrir que tu madre te ha disfrazado de conejita playboy en mitad de la noche? No. Le. Hables. De. Nietos.

Lindy se quedó algo pensativa, Nanoha tenía razón, ella no pintaba nada ahí porque sus hijos eran Chrono y Fate y si quería nietos dependía de ellos. Aunque...

"También te podrías tú convertir en mi hija y además Vivio-chan quiere que seas su madre..." Comentó casualmente. "... Hablé con Momoko-san estaba encantada con la idea de juntar ambas familias, por algún motivo tu madre está encantada con Fate. ¿No te gustaría ser mi nuera?" Por primera vez Nanoha se quedó sin habla. ¿Había hablado con su madre? ¿Y ella estaba de acuerdo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Nanoha.

Claro, Fate.

Nanoha desvió la mirada de Lindy para centrarse en Fate, que prácticamente estaba desmayada ocupando su sitio y el de Hayate, que por algún motivo desconocido yacía desangrándose en el suelo de la casa. A pesar del desafortunado y nada elegante reguero de babas y espuma que salía de la boca de una Fate en shock y de los ojos en blanco que le daban una apariencia más allá de lo cómico, Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente al mirarla y, en un acto desinteresado y casi impulsivo se acercó, ignorando la presencia de Lindy que a la vez que contenía una inminente hemorragia nasal observaba todo sin perderse ningún detalle, para limpiarle las babas con un pañuelo y colocarle un mechón de pelo salvaje que tapaba su visión.

Desde que la había salvado del atropello y desde que la conoció personalmente, su madre estaba prendada de la rubia como si fuera su primer amor, su padre tampoco dejaba de hablar de ella y de preguntar cuándo volvería a visitarles para así enseñarla el arte del Kendo. De alguna forma Fate se había ganado a su familia sin esfuerzo alguno, como siempre hacía. Desde que la rubia llegó al instituto siempre había ocurrido lo mismo.

Ocurrió cuando Nanoha estaba en 2º de la ESO, era un día cualquiera y el curso había empezado hacía un par de semanas atrás, y ella estaba plenamente enfocada en atender, aprender y estudiar porque se acercaba el momento de tener que mirar al futuro y escoger aquello en lo que querías trabajar. La puerta de la clase se abrió y junto a la profesora apareció una niña rubia, alta para su edad y tan hermosa que Nanoha tuvo que contener las ganas de pestañear para que, en caso de ser una alucinación, pudiera retener su imagen lo máximo posible. Aquella muchacha se presentó como Fate T. Harlown y su expresión estrujó el corazón de Nanoha de una forma tan fugaz y dolorosa que no quiso pararse a pensar en qué narices le había pasado.

Ya desde el primer día Fate se hizo popular, aunque lo correcto sería decir que el instituto enloqueció. Nanoha, una chica madura para su edad, responsable y perfeccionista hasta niveles obsesivos se negó rotundamente a participar en la ola de admiración que el mundo le dispensaba a aquella chica. Ella no era ese tipo de persona. Pero eso no impidió que observara a la rubia de reojo. Era molesto ver cómo sus compañeros y compañeras de clases la rodeaban para obtener información de su vida personal, parecían buitres informativos. Pero el aluvión de preguntas típico del recreo no duró mucho, inesperadamente y contrario a la dulce apariencia de Fate, la rubia cortó todo intento de conocerla y desapareció tan rápido como vino dejando en la estacada a los nuevos fans.

Todos los días se repetía la misma historia, Fate desaparecía evitando que la gente se relacionara con ella, y Nanoha se regodeaba con el fracaso de aquellos que le preguntaban interesados. Sorprendentemente, esa actitud distante y antisocial de Fate disparó todavía más los niveles de admiración y aunque el acoso inicial había cesado, habían comprendido que tenían que dejarle espacio por lo que cada vez que la veían detenían toda actividad para contemplarla incluso de lejos.

Aunque habían interactuado levemente y con cosas del tipo "¿Me prestas un lápiz?", "Somos pareja en gimnasia", "Tenemos que entregar un trabajo juntas"... Nanoha no entabló relación directa con Fate hasta que un día cualquiera, un chico desconocido casi la arrastró hacia un lugar solitario para hablar con ella. A pesar de que Nanoha conocía de vista al chico porque trabajaba en la biblioteca, no había hablado con él más de dos palabras. Ella por muy responsable y madura que fuera, era todavía una niña inocente que trataba de manejar sus emociones como buenamente puede hacerlo una cría con 12 años. Así que, a pesar de tener la sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido al dejarse arrastrar por el chico bibliotecario, se impusieron sus nervios preadolescentes y le siguió.

Aquél chico había estado cortejándola desde hacía tiempo, y le dejaba regalos y cartas empalagosas donde describía los numerosos y variados sentimientos que tenía por ella, algo que a Nanoha le venía de nuevas porque los chicos con los que se relacionaba de su clase se comportaban como burros idiotas, incapaces de ser amables.

Así que ahí estaba, en la parte de atrás del edificio y a solas con él, en parte temerosa y en parte curiosa por lo que pasaría. Él se le confesó después de unos cuantos minutos de nervioso y aburrido discurso sentimental.

"Nanoha-san, quiero que seas mi novia." Dijo. A lo que la pelirroja le contestó con una sonrisa triste y un movimiento de cabeza. "No."

Como ocurre siempre que le rompemos el corazón a alguien, la ira, la tristeza y la vergüenza de haber sido rechazados a pesar de haber mostrado nuestros sentimientos más profundos, aparecen para derrocar a la lógica y al sentido común. Y de este modo el chico intentó besar a Nanoha después de discutir sobre su respuesta.

Hubo un ligero forcejeo entre ellos dos que acabó con el chico en el suelo. Al fin y al cabo Nanoha había aprendido a defenderse gracias a su padre y al kendo. El chico volvió a levantarse, pillando desprevenida a Nanoha, que no esperaba tener que continuar la lucha después de haberle derribado, pero cuando cerró los ojos por el susto de estar a punto de ser atacada escuchó un golpe seguido de un quejido y una voz que no habría esperado escuchar.

"Para ser alguien que trabaja en la biblioteca es sorprendente que no entiendas el significado de "No", y que, no contento con ello, intentes sobrepasarte con una chica por una razón tan estúpida como qué, ¿un rechazo amoroso?"

Nanoha abrió los ojos con cautela y lo que vio aceleró más su corazón que la pelea previa. Era Fate, y nadie más, quien se encontraba frente al chico que, ahora sí, tenía un buen golpe en la mejilla y estaba quieto en el suelo.

"No es de tu incumbencia Testarossa." Y Nanoha pensó más o menos lo mismo. Ella podía defenderse sola y no era propio de Fate meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero ahí estaba, defendiéndola. Y por un momento deseó que sí fuera asunto de Fate, porque así tendría algún tipo de relación con ella.

"Es cierto, no lo es..." Dijo mientras Nanoha veía cómo se agachaba para ponerse a su altura. "... Pero lo será si no te vas de aquí en este instante con la promesa de que no la mirarás, no la hablarás, no pensarás en ella ni suspirarás cuando la veas. Te alejarás de ella si no quieres que cuente la verdad sobre ti y haga de tu vida un infierno del que no podrás escapar ni cambiándote de instituto." La sentencia de Fate tenía tanta frialdad y calma que por un momento Nanoha pensó que le golpearía si en ese instante no la hacía caso y se marchaba. Cosa que no tardó en cumplir.

El chico se marchó espantado, y una semana después se mudó por el trabajo de sus padres. Nanoha descubrió a través de una carta que la confesión había sido la última oportunidad de poder expresarle lo que sentía en persona. Aunque la reacción hubiera sido inesperada, pidió disculpas reiteradas por su comportamiento y dejó una dirección de contacto en caso de que Nanoha necesitara algo, que él estaría a su entera disposición.

Inmediatamente después de los hechos, Nanoha intentó agradecerle a Fate pero la rubia le quitó importancia y se fue de allí, dejándola sola y confundida. Sería algo que tendría pendiente para el futuro, pensó la cobriza. A partir de ese día empezó a dirigirle la palabra más a menudo y siempre que la rubia no desapareciera, hasta que empezaron un curso nuevo y se sentaron al lado, como ahora. Fate en la ventana y ella a su derecha.

Un año después de la "confesión" volvió a encontrarse con el chico, Yuuno, que le regaló un hurón como mascota y desde entonces se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

Lindy carraspeó llamando la atención de Nanoha, que seguía mirando a Fate con expresión nostálgica, y la cobriza volvió al mundo real. ¿De qué estaban hablando? La conversación había quedado suspendida incómodamente, como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de stop para ir a la nevera y coger una bebida que aliviara la tensión del momento. Lindy estaba a punto de retomar la interesante conversación junto con la compostura cuando de repente, y sin previo aviso, Fate se levantó del sofá con una mirada decidida.

Al parecer había tenido una epifanía mientras estaba inconsciente.

"¡Basta! No puedes preguntarle a Nanoha eso. No puedes obligarla a responder ni a aceptar la adopción de Vivio como un hecho porque te hayas encaprichado. Soy tu hija, por Dios, no puedes decidir sobre mi vida y mi futuro de esa manera."

Fate estaba furiosa. Más que cuando la defendió de Yuuno aquél día hace tanto tiempo, observó Nanoha. Lindy se sorprendió por el arrebato de Fate, sólo estaba metiéndose un poco con sus amigas ahora que las tenía, ¿una madre no hace eso? Pero al parecer la rubia se lo había tomado a pecho.

"Cariño..." Comenzó Lindy.

"No insistas. Vivio dice que quiere que Nanoha y yo nos casemos para que así la podamos adoptar, pero es una niña que está en el orfanato y no tiene familia, entiendo que haga eso, pero no esperaba que tú como mi madre te unieras al juego y me avergonzaras también..."

"Fate-chan..."

"No Nanoha, tú tampoco insistas. No sé qué pasa y creo que mayormente ha sido culpa de Hayate y de sus perversiones, ella me dijo que te intentara conquistar para que me disculparas por ser idiota y haberte hecho daño con mi ignorancia, y por eso te invité a salir..."

"Fate..."

"Pero tener una cita genial contigo, invitar a Vivio, y extrañamente actuar como una bonita y encantadora familia no nos convierte en pareja, mucho menos en un matrimonio, aunque desde aquél día me haya estado fijando más en ti porque resulta que eres muy atractiva y muy buena persona. ¡Eso no implica que nuestras familias deban unirse!" Mucho menos cuando resulta que eres heredara de un maldito Cártel, tu hermana está obsesionada conmigo y tu madre me aterra, pensaba.

La rubia se sentó en el sofá exhausta y con los brazos cruzados. Ya está, había detenido toda esa locura de ser familia. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Ni siquiera le gustaba Nanoha, como para plantearse el hecho de ser novias, no se imaginaba teniendo una relación con ella. O sea, sí, le caía bien y sabía que podía confiar en ella pero era una persona agresiva que constantemente le dirigía miradas de odio y muerte y que de un momento a otro cambiaba de humor y la golpeaba. De hecho, no se imaginaba teniendo una relación con nadie. Por la corona de Cristo, no sabía lo que comería mañana, como para saber si quería tener pareja.

"Fate-chan..." Esta vez fue la voz inesperada de Hayate que seguía tumbada en el suelo pero esta vez estaba boca arriba. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba su expresión. "... ¿Qué te hace pensar que cuando Lindy le ha preguntado a Nanoha si quería ser su nuera se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que vosotras esteis juntas? Podría casarse con Chrono."

Lindy no pudo contener la carcajada más tiempo. Al escuchar a Hayate, Fate se puso colorada hasta niveles nada sanos, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y, avergonzada por sus locas hipótesis y por su estúpido discursito, miró a Nanoha.

La cobriza tenía las mejillas coloreadas y no le mantenía la mirada lo que hizo que Fate se hundiera aun más en la vergüenza. Era consciente de que había declarado a los cuatro vientos que Nanoha le parecía atractiva, lo que podía entenderse de muchas formas. Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con la vaca Lorenza en sus fantasías. ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

Lindy y Hayate se seguían riendo a su costa. Su madre nunca pensó que burlarse de su hija frente a sus amigas sería tan divertido.

"Fate, cielo, era broma. Ya que no me dejaste preparar la fiesta al menos tenía pensado reírme un rato, aunque no esperaba que las cosas fueran así." Lindy sentía algo de pena por Fate dada su situación, tenía que hablar con Momoko y cancelar las demás bromas si quería que su hija se recuperara de la vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo, Fate, quien nunca había sentido interés en nadie como para relacionarse y tener amistades como una niña normal acababa de hacer una confesión sobre Nanoha que, si bien no era nada del otro mundo para Lindy porque de lejos se veía que Nanoha era una chica guapa y un encanto de persona, sabía que para Fate sería un mazazo cuando se diera cuenta.

Un oportuno mensaje llegó a su móvil. Era la directora del colegio que quería hablar con ella a solas. "Bueno chicas, un placer conoceros, y lamento todo esto. Espero que mañana en el parque de atracciones os divirtáis. El trabajo me llama."

Lindy se fue, dándole un beso en la frente a Fate que todavía no recuperaba su color, dejándolas solas en la casa. Hayate, observando el ambiente que había entre Fate y Nanoha, decidió por el bien de ambas acabar ahí el tema e inmediatamente propuso jugar a la consola o ver alguna película que las hiciera olvidarse momentáneamente de lo que había pasado, porque Hayate entendía cómo pensaban y, porque las conocía, sabía que ahora mismo lo que necesitaban era una tregua emocional.

Así que la tarde pasó sin más contratiempos y la incomodidad se dispersó como el humo gracias al mapache y sus tonterías. Era hora de despedirse y de preparar las cosas para el fin de semana.

Cuando Fate cerró la puerta se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó dispuesta a dormir, pero su mente todavía recordaba la vergüenza que había sentido antes, no porque hubiera dicho algo ridículo o gracioso, sino porque era todo lo contrario, parecía que se había confesado, pero ¿no había nada que confesar, no?

Lo peor es que pasaría el fin de semana fuera con Nanoha y Hayate.

"Bocazas." Se dijo a sí misma mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada y sentía las orejas ardiendo.

* * *

 **Siento si hay alguna incoherencia, pero me moría por terminarlo y subirlo cuanto antes :/**


End file.
